You Are The Reason
by jessica619
Summary: "If I could turn back the clock, I'd make sure the light defeated the dark. I'd spend every hour of every day, keeping you safe. I'd climb every mountain and swim every ocean. Just to be with you and fix what I've broken. Cause I need you to see, that you are the reason"-Calum Scott
1. Chapter 1

**_-Lucha Underground-_**

"Val, your phone is going crazy in here", Catrina said, poking her head out of the locker room.

"Just let it go to voicemail, if it's important then they'll leave me a message", she said.

Catrina nodded, leaving Val and her cousin Rey in the hall together. They were going over their last few matches before Val's contract was up once again. They have been sweet talking Val into a new deal, they didn't want to let her go.

"Hey so how's Gabe?", Rey asked.

"Good, excited that I'm almost done and I get to spend more time with him", Val said.

He nodded, she knew his next question.

"Have you spoken to him?", he asked.

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head no. She hasn't had a real conversation with him since everything went down, they talked here and there, but only about their son. Gabe was about to be four and all he wanted was to celebrate his birthday with both his parents, together. Roman kept himself busy when he didn't have Gabe, but always left Gabe's birthday week free just for him.

"No", she said softly.

"You need to talk to him, he needs to know the truth Valentina", Rey said.

"He'll just call me a liar", she said.

"Then he's an idiot", he said.

He hugged Val and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow cousin", he said.

She nodded and watched him disappear around the corner. She leaned back against the wall and thought about her husband, he was still her husband, she hasn't asked him for the divorce and neither has he. They dated while at NXT, she got moved up before him and he couldn't have been prouder of her. The next year he was moved up with Dean and Seth, he also proposed, he surprised her the next day by going down to the court house and marrying her right there and then.

* * *

" _Roman, don't you think this is a little too fast?", she asked._

 _He smiled at her._

" _I love you and you love me, what's stopping us babe?", he asked._

" _Nothing I guess, but I just don't want you to regret this", she said, softly touching his cheek._

 _He leaned down and kissed her, pulling away a bit and looking into her eyes._

" _I would never regret you, not in a million years Val", he said softly._

 _She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. She nodded._

" _Ok", she said._

" _So you two crazy kids doing this or not?", Dean asked, looking between them._

 _Roman and Val looked at him and Seth, both nodding. Seth and Dean were going to be their witnesses. Walking into the building they found out where they needed to go, they waited for their number to be called. Val was in the restroom changing into a white maxi dress. She fixed her hair as best she could and smiled at herself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath she walked out, Roman smiled at her._

" _You look amazing", he said once she reached him._

" _Same to you Mr. Reigns", she said, fixing his tie._

 _They called their number and all four went to the room they told them to go to. Dean would be Roman's witness and Seth would be Val's._

" _Do you Valentina Mysterio, take Roman Reigns to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, till death do you part", the man said._

 _Val smiled._

" _I do", she said._

 _The man nodded and looked at Roman._

" _Do you Roman Reigns, take Valentina Mysterio to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, till death do you part", he said._

 _Roman smiled. He knew he didn't want anyone else, she was it, his forever._

" _I do, forever", he said._

" _Exchange rings please", the man said._

 _Roman placed the princess cut blue diamond ring on her finger. It was the perfect size, it wasn't too big or too small, getting the blue diamond because it was her favorite color. Selling his truck and finding a second job to be able to afford it. Even borrowing some money from Dean and Seth, that he promised to pay back even though they told him not to worry._

" _If the witnesses would please sign here and here", the man said._

 _Dean and Seth writing down their names._

 _Val placed a black band on his finger, Roman had bought that one as well. He had been planning this since finding out they were being moved up to the main roster._

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride", the man said._

 _Roman pulled Val in and kissed her like his life depended on it. Dean and Seth clapped and whistled, excited for their friends. Val giggled into Roman's chest._

" _My wife, Mrs. Reigns", Roman mumbled into her hair._

* * *

Val smiled softly to herself, sometimes she wondered if he was dating anyone. She was pretty sure he was sleeping with some of the female talent or at least finding someone to warm his bed while on the road.

Some fan girls liked to throw themselves at the men, knowing how lonely road life gets sometimes. She hasn't been with anyone, she couldn't, she believed in her vows still. No matter what he thought.

"Valentina, your phone is going off again. This is like the tenth time", Catrina said.

Val nodded and walked into the locker room. Finding her phone, she pulled it out and checked to see who had been calling. **Triple H.** She hadn't heard from him since leaving WWE a month before finding out she was pregnant with Gabe.

She licked her lips before hitting call on his name. Hearing it ring twice.

"Finally", she heard him say.

Now she was worried, did something happen to Roman?

"Is everything ok? Is, is he ok?", she asked.

She got a call from them a few years back telling her Roman had to be taken to the hospital. She flew down to see him but he had had a nurse kick her out.

"Who? Oh, Roman, he's fine", Hunter said.

Val sighed and relaxed.

"So then what can I do for you Hunter? Last time we talked you made it clear to me that your company wanted nothing to do with me", she said.

She heard him sigh.

"Its been brought to my attention that I was misled. After investigating I realized it wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong Val and I would like to right my wrong", Hunter said.

Val sighed.

"Can you get to the point, I have to go film soon", she said.

Hunter understood why she was angry with him and Stephanie. He had believed someone's lies and fired her before even getting a chance to hear her side. He jumped the gun and regretted it as soon as he had done it, but there was no going back.

Her contract was voided and she had already started working with Lucha Underground as a backstage interviewer since she was pregnant. They locked her down with a four year deal. Which was now up and he knew this because he had his people keeping an eye on her and her contract.

"I want you back here, I need help with this women's division and you were the only one who knew how to run this the way the fans wanted it. Please", he said.

"I don't know Hunter, Lucha Underground is offering me a new contract and they've been really good to me", she said.

She heard him swear under his breath.

"Please can we have at least a meeting, discuss option for your contract. You get to call the shots on it, whatever you want it's done", he said.

If she took this meeting, more then likely she would sign with them. She wanted to sign with them, Gabe would be able to be near Roman and they could spend as much father son time together as they wanted.

"Ok, when?", she asked.

"Raw will be in Houston next Monday, I'll send a jet out to San Diego for you and Gabe. I'm sure Roman would like to see him", Hunter said.

Val smiled.

"Yeah and can you do me a favor H", she said.

"Name it Val", he said.

"Don't tell him, don't tell anyone. I want this to be a surprise", she said.

"You got it, see you next Monday kiddo", he said before hanging up.

Val's hands were shaking, she was already starting to freak out. What was he going to say? What would he do? Is he going to be angry? Of that one Val was sure of, she was the reason he hardly came to see Gabe because he didn't want to have to see her.

When WWE was in California, he sent Dean or Seth to pick their son up and take him to him. Dean and Seth, the only ones who knew the truth about what happened between her and Kevin Owens. Roman was too stubborn to listen to Dean and Seth though, too stubborn to hear the truth.

"You ok?", Ivelisse asked.

She looked at her long time friend and nodded.

"Yeah", Val said, standing and brushing down her shirt.

"Baby daddy?", she asked.

Val laughed and shook her head no.

"Just thinking about Gabe", she said.

Ivelisse nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Something's bothering you, come on out with it Tina", she said.

"I might see him next Monday. I just, I don't know if I'm ready for that", she said.

"You two have to talk at some point. Gabriel is getting older and he's going to start to notice the way you two act around each other. He's going to think that's normal and I know you don't want that for him", Ivelisse said.

"I don't, but it's kind of hard to sit down and talk with the man if he ignores all the attempts I've made. He hates me with a passion and I, I'm still so madly in love with him", Val said, letting a tear fall.

Ivelisse wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Obviously he's still in love with you too. You've been separated almost five years and he hasn't made a move to divorce you. That says a lot Val", she said.

Val looked down at her wedding ring, never once taking it off unless it's to shower, clean, or wrestle. Even when they interview her and they ask about her relationship statues, she says she's married.

They ask for a name but never gives one, saying that's private, which they didn't like but she didn't care.

"He still wears his you know, I've seen a few photos where he's wearing it", Ivelisse said.

Val smiled, she couldn't watch his matches or look at photos of him without breaking down.

"He's probably just use to wearing it", Val said.

Ivelisse rolled her eyes.

"You and I both know that's not true, he wears it for the same reasons you do", she said, before walking away.

Val looked down at her finger again. Slipping the ring off and reading the engraving.

 **Forever R &V**

She put the ring back on, making her decision. She would go to that contract meeting, get what she wants and try to talk things out with Roman, even if he ignores her while she talked.

Val smiled, she knew how she was going to get him to listen, that would go in the contract as well and there will be nothing he could do about it. He was going to listen to her.

"What's with the creepy look?", Prince Puma asked.

"Just had a brilliant idea", she said.

"It looked more like you had to poop or fart", Fenix laughed.

He and Puma laughed.

"You two are the least I'm going to miss", she said, walking away.

"We were just kidding Val", Puma said, catching up to her.

Fenix was on her other side.

"So, does that mean you aren't coming back next season?", Puma asked.

"Not sure yet", she said.


	2. Chapter 2-Houston We Have A Problem

**_-Houston-_**

Landing in Houston, Val's nerves were getting worse. No one knew she was coming except for Hunter and Stephanie. She hoped they didn't tell anyone else. She helped Gabe into the waiting car while they put her suitcases in the back seat. She didn't know how long she was going to be here for but if by chance she did sign that contract, she would be officially on the road with WWE.

"Are we going to see daddy?", Gabe asked her.

She looked at her son and smiled, nodding. He smiled and looked so excited.

The driver finally pulled into the arena, parking inside the building. Stephanie was waiting for them, she smiled as the car came to a stop. Valentina opened her door and helped Gabe out of the car. Taking down her bags while Gabe put his backpack on.

"It's so good to have you back Valentina", Stephanie said.

"I'm not back yet", Val cut in.

"Right, of course", Stephanie said.

The driver closed the back door once she took her bag down. She thanked him and took Gabriel's hand.

"Please follow me", Stephanie said.

Val did, she remembers wrestling in this arena before they let her go. She sometimes missed the crazy traveling schedule but when she looked at Gabe, she knew it was a good thing WWE let her go when they did. She just wished it was on better terms.

* * *

 _She woke up with a horrible pain in her back. She took a deep breath and knew they were contractions. She reached for her phone and once the contraction passed, she thought about who to call._

 _Her parents had passed away in a car accident a few months before she left for Florida to join FCW. She couldn't call Brie or Nikki because they were on the road, as well as Seth and Dean. Her only choice was her cousin Rey, he lived near by and was in town since he left WWE._

" _Hello", he answered groggy._

" _I'm so sorry to wake you, but I have no one else to call", he stopped her._

 _She could always count on him._

" _Its ok, what's up?", he asked, sounding worried._

" _I'm having contractions and I would drive myself to the hospital, but I don't fit behind the wheel and", he stopped her._

" _Say no more, we're coming Val. Just breath ok", he said._

" _Ok", she said._

 _She set her phone down and after the next contraction passed, she stood and grabbed her packed bag with what she would need. She tossed in her phone charger and keys. She picked up her phone once more, hesitating before hitting dial on his name. Voicemail._

" _Ro, I thought you might want to know, I'm having contractions and heading to the hospital now. Our son's coming", she said._

 _She felt a tear fall._

" _I hope, I", she sighed and hung up._

 _She wanted to tell him that she hoped he would show up and watch his son come into this world and help her name him. She knew that was asking too much._

 _After another contraction she made her way into her living room, texting Seth and Dean just in case Roman decided he didn't want to listen to her voicemail and just delete it._

 _She got a text back from each saying they would tell him and congratulations. A knock at her door had her standing and reaching for it. Rey's wife smiled and looked excited._

" _Ready for this?", she asked, helping Val out of her apartment._

" _Kind of scared", Val said._

 _She didn't know if she could do this alone._

" _Don't be, once you hold that baby in your arms, everything will feel better", she said._

 _Valentina hoped so._

 ** _-Seattle-_**

 _Roman stared at his phone for a few minutes, he listened to the voicemail Val left. He wanted to so badly be there for not only the birth of his son but for Val, but like every other time his anger won out. It wouldn't let him do what his heart wanted._

" _Hey what the fuck are you still doing here? Your wife is in labor with your son", Dean said, rushing around and packing his bag._

" _I'm not going", Roman said._

 _Dean stopped and looked at him, he wasn't sure if he heard his long time friend right, his brother. Seth walked in and smiled._

" _I'm guessing you guys heard, my nephew's coming", he said excited._

 _He noticed the look on Dean's face, the way he was glaring daggers at Roman. He looked at him now._

" _Why am I the only one excited about this?", Seth asked._

 _Dean crossed his arms over his chest._

" _Are we not going?", Seth asked, his voice lowered._

" _I'm sure as hell going, but this idiot", Dean stopped._

 _Seth looked at Roman._

" _This is your son. I get it Rome, you don't want to see her but this is your baby", Seth said._

" _How do you know that huh? She slept with someone else. For all we know it's his kid", Roman mumbled._

 _Dean couldn't believe what his friend just said._

" _If you would just listen to her, ask her what happened", Dean said angry._

 _Roman stood and faced his brother._

" _Why? So she could lie to my face, again", Roman yelled._

" _You actually believe him, you believe someone you hardly know over the woman you fell in love with, your wife", Dean said._

 _Seth looked sadly at them both. Dean and Seth wanted to tell Roman what happened, but their brother was too stubborn to listen. Then with Kevin going around and spreading more rumors about Val, of course he didn't want to hear what she has to say._

" _She cheated on me, Dean. I gave her everything and she went behind my back and broke my fucking heart", Roman yelled, angry tears falling._

" _Talk to your wife, if you just", he cut Dean off._

" _Enough", Roman roared._

 _Seth flinched. This was one of the reason they could never finish telling him what happened._

" _You two can go if you want, but I can't", Roman said calmly before walking out._

 ** _-San Diego-_**

 _Val had woken up in her hospital room, alone. Rey's wife held her hand while she gave birth. She looked over and watched Gabriel breath, his little chest rising and falling. She smiled._

" _I'm so sorry Gabe, you don't deserve this", she cried softly._

 _Val could tell the sun was just rising outside. She picked up her phone and checked, hoping maybe Roman had texted or called to let her know he was on his way but there was nothing. She decided to text him, along with a photo of their son. A nurse came in and smiled at her._

" _Good morning", she said sweetly._

 _Val smiled back._

" _Good morning", she replied._

 _The nurse checked on Gabriel and then her chart._

" _By any chance has my husband been around, Roman Reigns", Val had to know if he at least showed up, maybe he did while she was asleep._

 _The nurse's smile fell a bit and shook her head no. Val nodded._

" _But I can check for you. Maybe he did and spoke to one of the other nurse's on duty", she said._

 _Val nodded and smiled. She knew the nurse was just trying to make her feel better. Once she left, Val broke down, not even for his son was he willing to show._

* * *

Hunter sat across from her. Stephanie had said she was taking Gabe to get something to eat, which he was excited about. He sighed.

"First off, I would like to apologize to you personally. I'm sorry for jumping the gun the way I did. I should have asked for your half of the story and, I'm just sorry. I saw the drug test and I flipped, I couldn't believe you were throwing your talent away on drugs", he said.

Val nodded.

"Let me guess, Kevin told you he's seen me doing them, right?", Val asked.

Again Hunter sighed, but nodded. Val chuckled.

"What would you have done Val? Your test came back positive", he said.

"I wouldn't have fired you, I would have gotten your side to the story", Val said, trying not to raise her voice.

"I know and a million times I'm sorry", he said.

Val looked down at her hand. Feeling a small weight leave her shoulders, weight she had been carrying for so long of not being able to tell anyone what happened.

"Someone drugged me", she said softly.

She looked up to see that he was waiting for her to continue.

"The girls and I had gone out to enjoy AJ's win, I left my drink for not even two seconds and that's all I remember. Well", she stopped.

Hunter moved closer to her.

"Go on Val", he encouraged her.

"I woke up naked and", again she stopped.

"Did someone rape you?", he asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember but I know something happened because well", she blushed, embarrassed.

Hunter nodded understanding.

"Are you sure it wasn't Roman?", he asked.

"Roman was in Florida visiting his family", she said, feeling disgusted with herself.

"Is this why you and Reigns haven't been together?", he asked.

"I cheated on him", she said, trying not to cry.

"This someone is Kevin Owens, isn't it. I can't let him near Reigns without Roman trying to tear his head off", Hunter said.

Val nodded, eyes on the floor.

"You didn't cheat on him, someone drugged you and as far as I'm concerned, Kevin Owens raped you. He should have stopped not only because of how out of it you were, but because you're a married woman and he knows that", Hunter said.

"Roman won't see it that way and I'm sure Kevin Owens won't either. He'll just keep making up more lies that I came on to him", Val said.

Hunter placed his hand on Val's shoulder, making her jump in surprise. He removed his hand.

"Sorry", he said.

Val nodded. Hunter moved back behind his desk.

"Should we get started on this contract?", he asked.

Val smiled and nodded.

"I want to be Roman's manager", she said.

Hunter raised a brow.

"He won't talk to me and I need him to listen to what I have to say. By making me his manager, he has to talk to me", Val said.

Hunter chuckled.

"Alright", he said, writing it down.

"That's all I want", she said.

He quickly looked up at her. Usually the women demanded more pay, their own makeup artist, and hair dresser. That was one of the things Hunter liked about Val.

She wasn't in this for just the money, she loved wrestling and had a talent for it, a passion. The fans loved her, after he had fired her a lot of them petitioned to get her back. Losing a lot of them to Lucha Underground when she debuted there.

"This contract will force him to talk to you, seeing as you will have to discuss his matches. I'm also giving you a title shot", Hunter said, writing it down.

Val nodded.

"Also bumping up your pay and vacation time, just let me know the days you want it", Hunter said.

Val nodded. She knew he was feeling terrible about firing her and this bump in pay and vacation time was him trying to make up for it.

"Once this is in fine print, I'll have you sign it but tonight we announce your return", Hunter said smiling.

"Don't tell Roman about the manager thing till last minute", Val said.

Hunter nodded.

"Nattie has a match against Charlotte, Ric Flair is going to help her but I want you to run in and help Natalya win", Hunter said.

"Sounds good", Val said.

"I already informed Charlotte and Nattie, they don't know its you", Hunter said.

"Do you mind if I go and look for Gabe now? I mean if we're done here", Val said smiling.

Hunter stood and so did she, he held his hand out and she shook it.

"Its good to have you back Valentina, again I'm so sorry for what happened so long ago", he said.

She nodded, understanding.

"Water under the bridge", she said.


	3. Chapter 3-Your Son

Roman walked into catering and froze in his spot. Gabriel was sitting with Stephanie and she was laughing. He swallowed and hoped nothing happened to Val. He quickly made his way towards them. Stephanie looked up at him and smiled.

"What's going on? Why is Gabe here? Is Valentina ok?", he quickly rushed out.

Stephanie stood and placed her hands on his shoulders when she noticed his panic face. For someone whose said over and over again that he wanted nothing to do with his cheating wife, he sure was worried, Stephanie thought.

"Relax, Gabe is here because Val is. She's talking to Hunter. A long awaited talk, well more like an apology", Stephanie said.

Roman relaxed and glanced down at his son. Gabe smiled up at him and Roman placed his hand on his son's head.

"You shouldn't have to apologize to her", Roman mumbled.

Stephanie wanted to tell him what she and her husband found out. That Val wasn't the person he thought she was.

"I should go and catch her before she leaves my husband, I want to apologize as well. I called her a few words that don't define her and well, I just want to let her know I was wrong", Stephanie said.

Roman nodded and took her seat, Stephanie left them alone.

"Hey little man, you being good for your mama?", he asked.

Gabe nodded.

"Good", he said, smiling at his son.

"Hey little dude", they heard Dean say.

Gabe laughed and his uncle Dean tickled him before kissing the top of his head.

"I didn't know you had him this week", Dean said, taking a seat in front of Roman.

"I don't, Val is here. Apparently Hunter and Stephanie wanted to apologize to her", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"Good, she didn't deserve to be fired. She didn't do anything wrong", Dean said.

Before Roman could say anything, Dean stood to go get food.

"Want another sandwich Gabe?", Roman asked.

Gabe nodded and put another chip into his mouth. Roman chuckled and stood, taking his plate to get more food. Seth walked in and high fived Gabe. Roman smiled.

* * *

" _So are you ever going to go and see your kid?", Dean asked, following him down the hall._

 _Roman hasn't seen Gabriel in person. Val had sent him a photo the day he was born but that was it. Dean and Seth were going on and on about how adorable he was and how much he looked like Roman. Five months and he was the only one in this locker room that hasn't seen him. The Divas giving him the cold shoulder, all except Eva Marie. They walked into the locker room._

" _For all we know he's not even mine", Roman grumbled._

 _Seth snapped his head towards him._

" _Not yours? Are you listening to yourself? We tell you almost everyday how much he looks like you", Seth snapped._

" _He's five months, how could he possibly look like me", Roman said, placing his hands on his hips._

" _He's your damn son", Seth yelled._

 _The other guys stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Roman ignored him and sat down, unlacing his boots. Seth growled out of anger and stomped out of the locker room._

" _He's yours Rome, we know he is because she had told us when she found out. She wanted to surprise you and do something special", Dean said._

 _Roman stopped, his eyes on his boots. All the guys in the locker room stayed quiet._

" _That still doesn't mean he's mine", Roman mumbled._

 _Dean shook his head, not believing his friend. Roman stood and looked at him._

" _But I'll see him, it wouldn't hurt to see him", Roman said._

 _Apart of him was screaming at him to look for Gabe and Valentina. To be with his family._

 _Dean rolled his eyes before walking away from Roman. Roman took his phone out and hesitated before texting Val. He let her know Dean was going to pick up Gabe so he could see him. She replied back quickly with an ok and that she would have a bag ready for Gabe._

 ** _-San Diego-_**

 _Val was excited, he was finally going to see Gabe. She held her son and smiled down at him._

" _Your daddy is going to finally get to see you. Its my fault he didn't come sooner and I'm sorry little one", she whispered to him._

 _He yawned and she giggled. Hearing the doorbell she went and quickly answered it, knowing it was Dean. He smiled and made his way inside. He held his hands out, wanting to hold his nephew. She handed Gabe over to him._

" _You know his feeding times and don't forget to burp him", she said._

" _Val, I know what to do", Dean said smiling._

 _She took a deep breath and nodded. She hadn't been away from her son unless Nikki or Brie is forcing her to go out to the movies just to get out of the apartment._

" _If you need me let me know", Val said._

 _Dean nodded and placed Gabe in his car seat. He placed the diaper bag over his shoulder and lifted the car seat._

" _I won't let anything happen to him", Dean said._

 _Val nodded. Dean sighed and took out the paper from his pocket._

" _He wants your permission to do a paternity test on Gabe", Dean said._

 _Val's heart ached. She found a pen and sighed her name, handing the paper back to him._

" _I know this kid is his, he's just being an ass", Dean said._

 _Val smiled._

" _Tell him no hard feelings when the test comes back that he's his dad, I get it", Val said._

" _He misses you, you know", Dean said._

" _He's too angry at me to talk to me, he can't even look at me", she said._

 _She opened the door for Dean and he walked out. Getting to the car, Roman was waiting for them. He locked in the car seat and told Roman to drive._

" _She signed it", Dean said._

" _Good", Roman said._

 _They drove to the clinic where they would be doing the test. After handing everything in, they informed him that he needed Val here in person. He didn't want to see her because every time he did all he wanted to do was hold her and take her back but he couldn't ignore the ache in his chest when he remembered why they weren't together right now._

 _Dean had texted her to meet them at the clinic, she showed up a few minutes later. All Roman could think was how beautiful she was, her long dark brown hair wavy, it didn't look like she just had a baby. She met his eyes and he looked away._

" _Are you who we are waiting on?", a nurse asked._

 _Val nodded._

" _Good, come with me. They already took samples of your son and husband", she said._

 _Val nodded. They took her to a back room and swabbed her mouth. Walking back out, she bent over to check on her son, his car seat was between Roman's legs. She noticed Roman stiffen and she bit her lip, she could feel his eyes on her._

" _Hi my little man, having fun with daddy and uncle Dean", she whispered as she softly touched his cheek._

 _She smiled._

" _Seth's calling, I'll be right back", Dean said standing and walking out._

 _She heard Roman clear his throat._

" _You named him Gabriel", he said._

 _Val nodded._

" _You really liked that name, so I had too", Val said._

" _If he does turn out to be mine, I'll do my part. Whatever he needs I'll supply with", she heard him say._

 _She took a chance and looked up at him, he didn't look angry but he wasn't happy either. His hand slowly lifted up and his finger tips touched her cheek, his hand shaking. He quickly pulled away and stood, giving her his back._

" _Mr. And Mrs. Reigns"_ , _t_ _hey both turned and the nurse smiled._

 _Val stood. Dean had come back inside._

" _We will mail you the results, should only be a week, two the longest", she said._

 _They both nodded. Val looked at Roman._

" _Are you still taking him or was this it?", she asked._

 _Dean was watching them. He hoped Roman would take Gabe for a little longer, mostly because he knew how tired Val must be and could use a break._

" _I'm sure Dean", Val stopped him._

" _Just say no Roman, I'm not forcing you to spend time with him. If you don't want him then say so", she said._

 _Dean watched his friend eyeing his son._

" _I'll take him, send him back to you in two hours", Roman said._

 _Val nodded and kissed her son before walking out, she had to get out of there. She wanted to hold Roman and repeatedly tell him how much she loved and missed him._

* * *

Roman was thankful the results came back saying he was the father, because he loved that little boy, from the moment he laid his eyes on him. He was a little piece of Val and himself, the last good thing that came out of this marriage, of his love for his wife.

"Hey handsome", Eva Marie said, wrapping her arms around him.

He brushed them away and she backed up.

"Not around my son", he said.

He didn't love Eva, hell he didn't even like her but he was a man and he had needs. She was willing to help with those needs even though it felt like he was cheating on his wife. It was only three times, each he regretted and wished he could take back.

"What is he doing here?", she asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"Val is here", he said.

"What? What the fuck does that bitch want now?", Eva asked.

Roman quickly turned to face her.

"First of all don't you ever speak of her like that again, respect the mother of my child. No matter what she did, she is still his mother and I won't allow it", Roman said angry.

"Is it really because of your son or is it because you still love her", Eva said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Roman rolled his eyes and went back to the food.

"Roman, if you divorce her then we can be together. We won't have to hide it from anyone", she said, running her hand along his arm.

"I made a vow, Eva", Roman said.

"So those vows don't count when you're fucking me", Eva said.

Roman rolled his eyes and turned to face her once again.

"I told you what this was, this is and only ever will be a benefit thing.", he said to her before walking away from her.

He set the plate down in front of his son.

"Who was that daddy?", Gabe asked before taking his sandwich.

"Um, she works here", Roman said.

Gabe took a bite of his sandwich.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday Gabe?", Roman asked.

"Breakfast", his son said.

"That's it?", Roman asked.

"Breakfast with you and mommy", Gabe said hesitantly.

Roman swallowed his food and looked at his friends. Dean was smirking and Seth had an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you want a toy instead or a dog? I can get you a dog", he said to his son.

Gabriel looked down at his food sadly. Unfortunately he was getting to that age, noticing that his mom and dad were never in the same place at the same time and if they were, they weren't for long. Yes he was almost four, but kids took notice of certain things. Gabe's sad face tugged at Roman's heart.

He could do this for his son, he would do anything and everything for Gabe.

"Alright little man, breakfast with mommy and me it is", Roman said.

Gabriel smiled and finished his food.

"Valentina", he heard Natalya squeal.

He swallowed his food once again, his nerves getting the better of him. Gabriel jumped out of his seat and ran to his mom.

"Guess what mama", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"Daddy is going to have breakfast with us", Gabriel said, sounding excited.

Roman felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. At first he thought it was Val but seeing the red nail polish, he knew it wasn't her.

"Can I meet your son?", Eva whispered in his ear.

Dean glared at him, Seth rolled his eyes.

"Hell no", Dean said.

"He's not your son", Eva snapped back.

"No, but he is my godson and I'll be damned if I let one of Roman's bitches near him", Dean said harshly.

"Your just jealous because you couldn't have me. Besides, I'm way better than her", Eva said.

"I didn't want you. Who knows what I'll catch", Dean said back.

Roman shook his head at them. Eva took Gabriel's seat. Roman watched as Val skipped their table and went right to the circle of women who hugged her and told her how much they missed her. She glanced at him and he quickly averted his eyes.

Roman noticed Kevin Owens slowly make his way to Valentina. Anger filling his whole body. Valentina noticed him and froze, he swore he saw her shaking. Kevin smirked at her and she ignored him. Nikki and Brie giving him the death glare before he walked away.

"Nice to have her back huh", he said as he passed Roman.

Roman stood and followed Kevin out of catering, he reached for him and slammed him against the wall and came face to face with him.

"Touch my wife and I will cut off your hands and rip out your eyes", Roman growled.

Kevin laughed in his face.

"But I've already touched her, your threats mean nothing", he said.

Roman pulled Kevin off the wall and then slammed him back against it. Kevin groaned in pain.

"I bet it means something now, don't touch my wife", Roman growled dangerously low.


	4. Chapter 4-We Need To Talk

Leaving Kevin against the wall, Roman made his way back to catering. Seth and Dean were talking to Val. Approaching them, he cleared his throat.

"Valentina, we need to talk.", he said.

"Ok. When?", she asked.

"Now", Roman said, hands on his hips.

Val nodded and followed him to the locker room. He locked it and spun around to face her. She looked nervous to be alone with him.

"What the hell are you doing here?", he asked calmly.

"Hunter called and offered me a job", she said shrugging.

He took a step towards her, wondering if he heard her right.

"Excuse me?", he asked.

"He offered me a job, I guess he got tired of the fans complaining about them letting me go", she said.

"And what about Gabriel? Who is going to watch him?", Roman was angry.

She didn't know if he was angry because there was no one to watch Gabe or because she was here and working with him now.

"He's not going to start school anytime soon, I can bring him on the road with me. You'll get to see him more, I mean when you aren't busy with your ring rat", Val said, a harshness to her tone.

"You really want to talk about ring rats, really, especially after what you did", he said.

Her eyes left his and she looked down. If only he knew the truth, hell, she didn't know the truth.

"About that Ro", she started.

"I don't want to hear it Valentina, I don't", he said angry.

She swallowed, tears threatening to fall but she couldn't let them. He sighed in frustration. She wanted to go to him and hold him again, but knew better.

"Why couldn't you just stay away? This is the last thing I need. You make this so hard Val", he mumbled.

Valentina's heart broke, he sounded like he was in pain. Her tears finally fell, he turned to face her and watched as she wiped her cheeks. He wanted to go to her and wipe them, to kiss her and tell her he loved her still and wanted her back but he also saw Kevin Owens kissing her, touching what was his and he grew angry at her.

"I just wanted you to spend more time with Gabe and I know how much he misses you. I figured since it was easy to travel with him right now before he starts school", Val said softly.

Her heart was in the right place.

"But if it's going to be a problem, I can talk to Hunter and have my contract ripped up. Lucha Underground was offering me a new contract anyway", she said, started to walk towards the door.

"No", he said quickly.

He didn't want to let her go again. He missed her so much and being able to see her face almost everyday and seeing his son more was a win win situation for him. She looked at him.

"I'll deal with it for Gabe's sake, you're right. Once he starts school I won't be able to see him till he has vacation, thank you Val", he said.

She nodded, he looked down and noticed her ring. He clenched his left hand into a fist. He could feel the ring on his finger.

"Has Gabe met Eva yet?", she asked.

Roman met her eyes.

"No and he's not going to, she and I aren't dating", he said.

Val felt a little better knowing he wasn't dating anyone. She nodded.

"But we are", she stopped him.

"Please don't say it", she begged, looking at the floor.

Roman felt a pull to her, he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. He wiped her fresh tears. She leaned into his warm hand, she missed his touch.

"She won't be around while Gabe is, I won't disrespect you like that", he said softly.

She nodded. Someone tried to open the door.

"What the fuck", they heard Cesaro say.

Roman removed his hand from Val's cheek and backed up. Val took a deep breath and turned to unlock the door, opening it, Cesaro looked surprised and then smiled.

"Valentina", he said excited.

He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"I missed you too", she said smiling.

Roman watched. All of his friends loved her still and didn't believe anything Kevin Owens said about her. He's watched on more than one account the guys and women facing off with Kevin when he started a new rumor.

"Are you staying with us, I hope so", Cesaro said, looking between her and Roman.

She looked at Roman and then back at Cesaro and smiled.

"Yes", she said.

"Good, you didn't deserve to get punished for that assholes fault", Cesaro said, squeezing her shoulder.

The ones that didn't know the whole story thought she was fired because of Kevin Owens rumors. She sighed.

"Well I'm going to go check on Gabe", she said before leaving.

Cesaro made his way to his stuff.

"I hope you two were patching things up, I know you miss her my friend", he said.

Roman looked over at him.

"What happened can't be fixed", Roman mumbled.

Cesaro chuckled and shook his head.

"You're wrong, because if it couldn't be fixed you would have divorced her a long time ago. You still wear your ring and she still wears hers. That says a lot", he said.

Roman looked down at his ring, he never took it off unless he was in the ring or taking a shower. Cesaro sat beside Roman.

"Why haven't you divorced her?", he asked.

Roman played with the ring on his finger.

"Because I made a vow to love her for the rest of my life. I'm not ready to give her up", Roman said honestly.

"I'm sure she feels the same way", Cesaro said, patting his shoulder.

"I can't get passed the fact that she cheated on me, she let another man touch her, kiss her", Roman said angry.

"And you haven't let Eva?", Cesaro asked.

"This is different", Roman said standing.

"How? You are still married, are you not?", Cesaro asked.

Roman looked at him.

"You have cheated on her with Eva on more than one occasion", Cesaro said, making his point.

Roman leaned back against the lockers.

"The first time was an accident, I was drunk and I missed her so much. The second time Kevin Owens was going on and on about how he fucked my wife, I felt like sleeping with Eva was getting back at Val. The third time, I was lonely, I felt sick to my stomach after", Roman said.

"You've been rejecting her, haven't you?", Cesaro asked.

Roman nodded.

"Its only ever been three times, she hangs around me and tries to get me into her room but I turn her away.", he said.

Cesaro nodded.

"Good", he said standing.

Guys started piling in.

"Word of advice, get your wife back. Find a way to get over this pile of shit keeping you two apart. You say she cheated, so have you", Cesaro said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Val found her way to the locker rooms. Gabe was staying with the lovely women at the makeup counters while she got dressed. Paige ran in and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're back babe", Paige said.

Val laughed. She and Paige were friends before she left but they grew closer since she started dating Dean. A pair of crazy lunatics. Seth was dating Nikki.

"Paige, I can't breath", Val said.

Paige let her go and sat beside her friend.

"So what's up, getting in the ring today?", Paige asked.

"Um not yet, more like manager", Val said, putting on her heels.

She stood and zipped the black pencil skirt. Grabbing her blue crop top.

"Managing who?", Paige asked.

"Roman", Val mumbled under her breath.

Paige stood and placed her hand on her friends shoulders.

"What?", she asked.

"I figured this way he has to talk to me, maybe slowly we can be friends again and I can tell him what actually happened, at least the parts I remember", Val said.

"He's going to be so angry Val", she said.

"He's already angry at me", Val reminded her.

Stephanie walked in and smiled once her eyes landed on Val.

"We are calling out all the Superstars, then we announce that you're back and managing you know who", she said.

Val nodded. After walking out of the locker room, Val went to get her hair done. She could see Roman down the hall, Eva Marie was behind him. She looked upset and he looked annoyed.

"Can I face the other way?", Val asked softly.

Leslie stopped doing her makeup and let Val turn her seat around.

"She tries so hard to get his attention, never works", Leslie said.

"Certainly works in a hotel room", Val said pouting.

Leslie smiled at her.

"But he still loves you, he wouldn't mope around all day around here if he didn't. By the way, have I said how much we love having you back. We missed you", Leslie said.

"I missed everyone too", Val said.

* * *

Roman finally had enough of Eva following him and talking about taking her out on a date. He quickly turned around.

"I told you I'm done, my guilt won't allow me to continue what we were doing", Roman said, rubbing his forehead.

He was getting a headache.

"But I thought, I'm falling in love with you. I thought your feelings were mutual, we talked all night, we drove to the arenas together, we had dinner", she said pouting.

Roman looked at her and felt terrible for leading her on. It was never his intention, he thought they were just forming a friendship. She was the only one on his side when everything with Valentina dropped. He sighed.

"I only see you as a friend Eva, I'm sorry if you feel like I was looking for more but I wasn't. I still love my wife and I honestly don't think that's ever going to change", he said honestly.

"But she cheated on you", Eva was trying not to shout And attract unwanted attention.

"And I've cheated on her with you. I'm not saying that's an excuse for her, but I should try to repair things with her if not for our marriage than for our son", Roman said.

"She's just going to cheat on you again", Eva said, tears forming in her eyes.

"She and I have been through a lot together, before and after. I feel like for our relationship, a second chance is all it needs, all she and I need", he said.

He wasn't trying to hurt Eva, but he wasn't going to lie to her either just to spare her feelings. She wiped her tears.

"Don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart again", Eva said, pushing passed him.

Roman sighed. Turning, he saw her stop by Val, who was getting her hair done. They glared at each other before Eva continued walking away. He made his way towards Val, Leslie smiled at him.

"Ok Val, all done gorgeous", Leslie said.

"Thank you Leslie, if it wasn't for your magic hands I would go out there looking horrible", Val said.

"I like you better without makeup", Roman said.

Val turned to look at him, Leslie quietly walked away from them. Val blushed.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I want us to be able to be civil towards each other, for Gabe. I know we're way past friends, but I feel like maybe if we start there again, this, us, it can work. We can make it work, we both deserve a second chance", he said.

Val smiled and faced him.

"Really?", she asked hopeful.

A small smile made its way on to his face and he nodded.

"Yeah", he said, her smile made his heart beat faster.

Her smile is what attracted him to her in the first place. It was friendly and warm, it matched her personality well.

"Who are you riding with?", he asked.

"Paige and Nikki", she said.

He nodded.

"Mind if I take Gabe and we can meet you at the hotel?", he asked.

"No problem, he's all yours", she said, excited for her son.

He nodded and walked away from her, Leslie came over to her and hugged her.

"See, I told you he still loves you", she said.


	5. Chapter 5-No Regrets

Val felt terrible for going behind his back and asking to be his manager, he wants to be friends first and keeping this whole deal with Hunter from him would end bad.

"Roman", Val said, going towards him.

He stopped and turned to face her, once she was in front of him.

"There was something else in my contract that you need to know about", she said.

He looked confused but nodded, hands on his hips.

"I'm going to be managing you", she said, wringing her hands.

He opened his mouth to say something, frustrated he sighed and turned to walk away.

"You wouldn't talk to me Ro, how am I suppose to explain everything to you if you keep ignoring me and walking away", she said.

He turned quickly on his heels and stepped toward her, inches away.

"What part of I don't want to hear it don't you understand Valentina. I don't want to know how he fucked you. I don't want to know how you cheated on me. You were pregnant with our son Val and you let him", he stopped and rubbed his forehead.

He removed his hand and looked at her.

"I can't", he said, before walking away.

She didn't follow him, she knew enough about him to know that when he was that angry to give him some space. Let him cool off and then try again, but she didn't know how to get through to him. Not when he was this mad.

"Mommy", she turned to see Gabe, Dean was holding his hand.

"Hey little man, did you have fun with uncle Dean?", she asked.

He nodded and looked up at him, Dean smiled down at him before looking at Val.

"You ok Val?", Dean asked.

He knew she always tried to hide her sadness behind a smile, but he could tell.

"Yeah, perfect", she said.

She went towards Gabe and bent down towards his level.

"Hey, you're going to stay here with Leslie and the girls, mommy has to work", Val said.

He nodded, he already knew how this worked. At Lucha Underground when she was in the ring, he stayed with Melissa, Catrina, or Rey. Val watched as all the Superstars made their way to the stage. Stephanie and Hunter in the ring.

She had to wait to be called out. She watched from the monitors in Gorilla.

* * *

"Charlotte, you said none of the women here have the ability to compete in this ring with you", Stephanie said.

Charlotte nodded and smiled, looking at her father who was beside her. Stephanie smiled and looked at her husband before looking back at Charlotte.

"Well what if we decided to bring someone back. Someone who's on the same level as you, no not the same level, she's above your level.", Stephanie said.

Hunter smirked. Ric Flair didn't look happy that Stephanie basically insulted his daughter.

"I'm only stating facts Ric", Stephanie said.

Ric was handed a mic.

"Bring her out. Who is it? Charlotte will take her on and beat her like she's done to each and every one of these girls. No one can compete with her, she's the best", Flair said.

Charlotte nodded and held her head up high, adjusting the new women's championship belt on her shoulder.

"That's where you're wrong Ric and I can't wait to see the expression on your face when Charlotte loses to her. Tonight your daughter has two matches, her match with Natalya and her match with this mystery person, both title matches", Hunter said.

Charlotte's smile fell and she looked at her dad. He patted her shoulder and told her everything was going to be ok.

"Oh and one more thing Ric", Hunter said.

Ric looked at him. Hunter smiled.

"What are you going to forbid me from ring side", Ric said laughing.

"No, but seeing as she has no one in her corner. I volunteered", Hunter said, raising his hand.

Ric's smile fell and Charlotte looked unsure of the match now.

"Now, this has been a long time coming. We've talked, you've asked for her, and she's here", Hunter said to the crowd.

Val didn't agree on a match tonight, but she was sure Hunter thought this was a good idea. Leslie tapped Val's shoulder once her music hit. "Ignorance" by Paramore . She hasn't heard that song in a long time, she had a completely different song at Lucha Underground.

Taking a deep breath she walked out and put on her signature smirk. The crowd cheered and chanted her name. She had to pass Roman on her way, he still didn't look too happy with her.

His belt hanging on his shoulder. She looked away from him and continued down the ramp, passing Charlotte and Ric Flair. She blew Charlotte a kiss and winked at her. Charlotte looked terrified. Hunter held the ropes open for her as she got in.

"Valentina Mysterio", Hunter said smiling.

"Welcome home Valentina", Stephanie said.

"Yes, it feels so good to be back. Did you miss me?", she asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered. Valentina looked at Charlotte.

"Nice shiny belt you have there Charlotte", Val said smirking.

Charlotte's grip on the belt tightened.

"Aw, what's the matter, afraid I'm going to take it from you. Well you're correct. You walk around here like you own the place, like this is your ring, and you think you're queen, but sweetheart you couldn't be more wrong", Val said.

Hunter and Stephanie smiled.

"This is all mine. This is my ring, and I am the rightful queen. Tonight I won't just have you begging for daddy to help you, I'll have you on your knees bowing down to me. Daddy can't help you tonight Charlotte, tonight you become my bitch", Val said.

Hunter laughed and Stephanie nodded. Ric Flair stood there shocked and Charlotte looked really worried.

"Are you shaking? Val you have her shaking in her boots", Hunter said laughing.

The crowd laughed.

"Remember Ric, I'm ring side for this match as well", Hunter said.

"Oh and Roman", Stephanie said.

Roman raised a brow.

"Say hello to your new manager, you two will have a wonderful time together", Stephanie said.

Roman nodded lightly. As Hunter's music was playing, they made their way backstage to let them get ready for the first match of the show. The Superstars that hadn't seen Val yet, hugged her backstage and would tell her how happy they are to have her back.

She saw Roman turn a corner and followed him. He was leaning back against the wall, his hand massaging his head.

"Rome", she said softly.

He glanced at her before looking back at the floor. His fingers still rubbing circles into his temple.

"Headache?", she asked.

She knew how bad his headaches got. He nodded lightly. She lifted her hands and met his eyes before touching him.

"May I?", she asked.

He swallowed and nodded again. Her fingers always worked when his head hurt badly. She started to softly massage his head front, back, and sides. He moaned a couple of times, eyes shut.

"Thank you", he said softly.

She lowered her hands and reached for his. Opening his eyes, he looked down.

"Come on, my hands can only do so much", she said smiling.

He followed, leaving his hand locked with hers, he never wanted her to let go. She took him to where the medic was, walking in she asked him what Roman could take for headaches. He handed Roman two small pills and a water bottle. He took the pills and drank half of the bottle.

"Feeling better?", she finally asked.

"A lot, thank you", he said, looking at the bottle in his hands.

"You need to take better care of yourself Roman", she said.

"I know, I just thought the headache would fade after awhile", he said.

"You and I both know how your headaches get, no excuses", Val said, turning to thank the doc.

Roman admired her backside, he licked his lips. That skirt was like a second skin on her, he could feel himself growing harder. He cleared his throat and stood, trying to think of anything else but Val's body.

"You sure you're feeling better?", Val asked, placing her hand on his arm.

He nodded. She got the feeling he wanted to be as far away from her as possible. She removed her hand like she had been burned. Taking two steps away from him to give him his space. He noticed and wanted to tell her it wasn't what she thought it was, it was because he wanted her, badly.

"I should go get ready for my match. They're lucky I brought my gear, I wasn't even suppose to have a match tonight", she said, opening the door.

She stopped and turned to him.

"I know I'm no one to ask for a favor, but next time you aren't feeling well, please come and see the medics", she said.

He met her eyes and nodded lightly. She nodded as well and left. He sighed and leaned back against the table. Dean and Seth walked in.

"You alright? We saw Val and she said she brought you in here", Seth said.

"I'm fine, just a headache", he said.

Dean chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just a headache, dude when you have headaches you look like you're in serious pain. That's why she brought you", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Even through all the shit you two go through, she still cares about you, wants nothing but the best for you. She would do anything and everything in her power for you", Dean said.

"You made your point Dean, if you two were around before we walked out at the beginning of the show, then you would know that I have asked her for a second chance. We owe it to our son", Roman said.

"So she finally told you what happened?", Seth asked.

Roman squeezed the water bottle and shook his head no.

"I told her that I don't want to know, now I'm going to tell you both. Don't bring it up anymore, I don't want to know the details of her affair. If I'm going to do this second chance, I don't want to know", he said serious.

"But Ro", he cut Dean off.

"I said no Dean", Roman said stern.

Seth nudged Dean and Dean nodded.

"Ok but you will regret not wanting to know and if and when you do find out. You will be kicking yourself and asking her to forgive you", Dean said, before walking out angry.

Seth sighed and shrugged.

"You understand why I don't want to know, right?", Roman asked Seth.

Seth nodded.

"I do, I see your point but Dean makes a point as well, you should really know. The truth not what Kevin goes around saying", Seth said.

"I don't want to know how he fucked my wife, my fucking wife. I was her first Seth, her only", Roman said angry and hurt.

Seth looked sadly at his friend, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"So then ask yourself this. Why would she go and sleep with Kevin? Why would she taint what you two have? She knew she was pregnant Roman", Seth said.

Roman knew that Seth made a point but he wasn't ready to bring up the past yet, he wanted to find a comfortable place with Valentina before hearing her out. Yes it would only make him angry again, but he wouldn't leave her again.

* * *

Val was putting her boots on when Eva sat beside her, Val sighed and stood. Removing her ring and placing it in her bag like she always does.

"He hates you, you know", Eva said.

"Everyone knows that Eva", Val said calmly.

Brie and Nikki watched from across the room. Paige moved closer, along with Naomi and Tamina.

"After we finished making love, all he would do was talk about you and not in the good way. He regrets marrying you, he's disgusted by you, calls you a fucking slut", Eva said.

"This coming from the woman sleeping with a married man and yes Eva, we are still married and nothing is going to change that. You will only ever be a quick fuck", Val said.

Eva stood.

"Not true, he's going to ask you for a divorce and he and I are getting married. At least with me he'll know I'll be faithful to him", Eva said.

Val laughed.

"You don't know him Eva and you will never know him like I do. When he makes a promise, he keeps it no matter the situation. I suggest you find a new man to stalk because he's taken, at least till the day I die", Val said.

Naomi and Tamina laughed. Eva looked angry. She walked away when she noticed Paige sit beside Val.

"That idiot does love you too much to leave you", Paige said.

Val giggled.

"He doesn't regret marrying you, far from it", Naomi said.

Val smiled at her and nodded.

"I know. He told me once he would never regret it. I still believe that", Val said.


	6. Chapter 6-Grandparents

Valentina was looking over her gear in the full length mirror. It was black with hints of blue.

"You look great", Leslie said.

"Rey had it made for me whenever I debuted at WrestleMania. Seeing as that moment never came, I packed it away. I can't believe it still fits, well kinda.", Val said.

* * *

" _I don't know if I can do this Rey. I don't want them giving me a contract because you are my cousin. I want to earn this fairly.", Val said, Rey was driving her to the FCW warehouse._

" _They don't know you're my cousin. We used your mom's last name on the documents. As long as you don't say anything, you're good. Although, you know I don't mind you using our last name", Rey said._

" _If anyone knows how much this means to me, it's you. I have to do this without Mysterio", she said._

 _He nodded._

" _You know your dad would be proud of you. Our dads worked their asses off in Mexico. They only dreamt of making it as far as we have", he said._

 _Val nodded. Rey pulled into the parking lot. They could see a lot of new recruits walking into the warehouse to try out._

" _Good luck cousin", Rey said._

 _Val smiled and got off. She took a deep breath before walking into the warehouse._

* * *

"Val, you're needed in Gorilla", a guy with a headset said.

She nodded and looked at Gabe.

"Wish me good luck kiddo.", she said.

"Good luck mommy", he said smiling.

She kissed his cheek and she made her way to Gorilla. Roman and the guys were already there watching on the monitors.

"A little tight around the bottom half don't you think Mysterio", Hunter said, pointing to her shorts.

"Don't start with me. I didn't know I would have a match tonight.", Val said.

Hunter laughed.

"Your ass is going to eat those shorts up kid", Dean said.

She pushed him and covered her butt.

"Dean", Roman said, a hint of a warning in his tone.

Dean held his hands up.

"Just a joke big dog", Dean said.

"It's all I had in my bag. All of my gear is at the cleaners.", Val said.

Hunter lifted his hand and called her over.

"Good luck Val", Roman said.

She turned and smiled at him. Her music played and she walked out with Hunter behind her. The crowd once again went crazy for her.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched.

"Dad", Gabe said, walking over to him.

"He was asking for you", Leslie said.

"You can leave him with me. Thanks Leslie", Roman said, lifting his son into his arms.

* * *

 _Roman and Seth had shown up to Val's apartment to pick up Gabe. His son was one and hasn't met his grandparents yet._

" _I don't understand why you can't come by yourself", Seth said, knocking on Val's door._

 _Val opened it, she was in her gym clothes._

" _Oh wow, you're early, but he's ready", Val said._

 _She could never meet Roman's eyes. She let them in._

" _Actually Val, Roman would like to know if you would let him take Gabe to Pensacola for the week", Seth said._

 _Val glanced at Roman before looking back at Seth._

" _Why can't he ask me himself?", Val asked._

 _Seth looked at Roman._

" _She wants to know why you can't ask", Seth said._

 _Roman was about to open his mouth to answer, but Seth stopped him._

" _No. You tell her. She's right here man. I'm going to go play ninja turtles with my nephew, excuse me", Seth said._

 _Val took a few steps back._

" _Want something to drink?", she asked._

 _He sighed, but nodded and followed her._

" _Water, juice, or beer?", Val asked._

" _I don't drink around Gabe. Water, please", Roman said._

 _Val nodded. She grabbed a water bottle and handed it to him._

" _So, what is it that you want Roman?", Val asked._

 _He twirled the bottle in his hands._

" _You don't want anything to do with me, fine, but when it comes to Gabe, we need to be able to talk about things", Val said._

" _Only things that involve Gabe", Roman said._

 _Val nodded. She'll take it. Baby steps._

" _My parents want to meet him and Gabe should know them. We shouldn't take what happened between us, out on them.", Roman said, rolling his eyes at the last part._

" _If I let you take him, would you leave him with them while you work?", Val asked._

" _Yeah", he said._

 _She nodded._

" _I don't think a week is long enough for them to get to know him. How about you take him for two weeks?", Val asked._

" _Two weeks. Why?", he asked._

 _She was confused._

" _So they could spend more time with him", she said._

" _Or is it because you want to bring Kevin down here for two weeks. Can't do that with Gabe around right", he said harshly._

" _The only men allowed in my house are you, Dean, Seth, Rey, and Gabe. I wish I could say the same for your bed", she said._

 _He glared at her._

" _Two weeks. Take it or leave", Val said._

 _Roman stood and walked towards the hall._

" _Seth, bring Gabe and let's get the hell out of here. We're done", Roman said._

 _Valentina crossed her arms over her chest. Seth came out with a bag and Gabriel in his arms. Gabe saw his dad and held his arms out to him. Roman smiled and took his baby._

" _Hey buddy, I missed you", Roman said, kissing his cheek._

" _Can I say goodbye to him?", Val asked._

 _Roman's jaw clenched. He faced their son to her and she smiled at Gabe, kissing his cheek._

" _I'll see you in two weeks my baby. Have fun with daddy", Val said._

" _Mama", Gabe said._

" _I'm going to miss you", Val said softly._

" _I'll shoot you a text when we land", Roman said._

 _She nodded. Seth squeezed her shoulder before following after Roman. She hated fighting with Roman, but sometimes she couldn't take his treatment of her._

 _She hated not being able to remember that night._

* * *

"Get her mommy", Gabe shouted at the monitor.

Everyone laughed. Gabe was set on his dad's shoulders. They watched Val stand and do a hurricanrana. Charlotte landed against the ropes. The crowd chanted six one nine. Val smirked and gave the crowd what they wanted.

"We should have known Rey would show her that move. Its wrong, just wrong", JBL said.

"Gotta keep it in the family JBL", Cole said.

"Pin her Val", Dean shouted at the monitor.

Seth patted Dean's back.

"Calm down man, she's got this. Right Rome", Seth said, looking back a Roman and Gabe.

Roman smiled.

"She does", he replied.

He loved watching Val in the ring. The crowd counted along with the ref. Ric was going to interfere but Hunter grabbed him and pedigreed him.

"Three", the crowd said and cheered.

"And your new women's champion, Valentina Mysterio", JoJo announced.

Hunter handed Val the title and lifted her hand.

"No, I can't accept this. No Mysterio should ever hold a title", JBL said.

"Well JBL, you and Charlotte should get use to it. There's a new queen in town", King said.

* * *

 _Roman watched as his parents bonded with their grandbaby. He smiled._

" _You should have brought Val. I miss her", his mom said, breaking his heart._

" _She's busy ma", Roman said._

" _Doing?", she asked._

" _Kevin Owens", he replied, before walking into the kitchen._

 _His mom followed, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't like when her son talked badly about Val._

" _What have I told you", she said._

 _He looked over his shoulder._

" _I'm sorry. I get that you don't see her capable of doing what she did, but she did ma. She broke my damn heart", Roman said._

 _She placed her hands against her son's cheeks. His eyes watery._

" _Why did she?", his mom asked._

 _He sighed and moved away._

" _I don't know and I don't care. The point is that she did and she ruined us", he said._

" _There are three sides to every story son. His, hers, and the truth. You only know his.", she said._

" _I was the only man who knew her that way and now", he stopped and closed his eyes._

 _His mom rubbed his back._

" _I want to see how she is. She's my daughter too", she said._

 _He nodded._

" _But if you don't want me talking to her, I won't.", she said._

 _Val didn't have her parents anymore. He knew his mom was worried about her._

" _Keep our situation out of the conversations", Roman said._

 _His mom nodded._

" _Dada", Gabe said, wobbling into the kitchen._

 _Roman smiled and lifted his son. Kissing the side of his head._

" _He's perfection. Val did a wonderful job", his mom said._

 _Roman agreed. Gabe yawned._

" _Lets hope he doesn't get your stubbornness", his mom said._

 _Roman chuckled._

" _Let's put you down for a nap kiddo.", Roman said, taking his son to his old bedroom._

 _His parents had added a crib for Gabriel and toys. Gabe rested his head on his dad's shoulder. Roman patted his back gently._

 _His phone rang and he answered._

" _Hey Seth, can I call you back?", Roman asked._

" _No. Since you placed me to spy on her, I need to inform you that no one but Nikki and I have been to her apartment. She goes to film Lucha, gym, and then to eat. I'm telling you man, you over thought this whole thing.", Seth said._

 _Roman felt a weight off his shoulders. She was telling the truth about not having Kevin around._

" _She lost my trust, if she's going to regain it, she better not lie. I needed to know Seth", Roman said._

 _Seth sighed. He felt for his friend, but he felt even worse for Val. She didn't deserve this._

" _What about her trust in you? You did sleep with Eva Marie. You cheated.", Seth said._

 _Roman didn't want to be reminded of that._

" _I'll see you on Friday", Roman said, hanging up with Seth._

* * *

 _Seth put his phone down. Valentina tapped on his window. He smiled and got out of his car._

" _Thanks again for doing this Seth. I just want to be in shape for when I make my in ring debut at Lucha Underground. No one wants this baby weight flapping around", she said._

" _What. You look great Tina.", Seth said._

 _Seth hadn't told Roman that he was going to help Valentina get in ring ready. Taking her to crossfit and training in the ring with her. Shaking off the ring rust._


	7. Chapter 7-What You Did

Valentina had won her match, thanks to Triple H stopping Ric from helping Charlotte. They were congratulating her, Roman sent her a small smile and her son hugged her.

"You won mommy", Gabe said excited.

"I did", she said, bending down to his level and handing him the belt.

He held it in his tiny arms and looked it over.

"Now you and daddy are champs", he said.

Her eyes found Roman, his smile grew and bent down to Gabe's level as well.

"We are both proud of you", Roman said.

Gabe nodded.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you", Val said.

"You should go get dressed, unless you plan on coming out with me in your ring gear", Roman said.

Val nodded and left to the locker room.

"Why don't you and mommy kiss?", Gabriel asked his dad.

Roman looked at him shocked. He lifted his son into his arms and set him on a box near by. He crossed his arms over his chest. Where had this question come from?

"I don't understand kiddo", Roman said.

"My friend Kyle's daddy is always kissing his mommy, we think it's gross but I never see you do that with mommy", Gabe said.

Roman sighed. How did he explain this to his son in a way he could understand.

"Is it because you're always working?", Gabe asked.

"Listen buddy, I love mommy just as much as I love you, ok.", Roman said.

Gabriel nodded.

"Any more questions bud?", Roman asked.

"Why don't I have a brother or sister?", he asked.

"Do your friends have brothers and sisters?", he asked his son.

Gabriel nodded.

"My friend Tim has three big sisters and a baby brother", he said.

Roman smiled. He would love to have more kids, he grew up around a big family himself and never imagined having just one, especially after meeting Val. Val was an only child and he remembered all the nights they stayed up talking about kids.

* * *

" _Lets have a baby", Roman said between kisses._

 _They had only been married a day and he was already wondering what their baby would look like._

" _A baby? Do you know what you just asked me?", Val asked._

 _He nodded and brushed his fingers through her hair._

" _Yeah, don't you want kids?", he asked._

" _I do, but I thought you would at least like to be married a year before bringing a baby into our life", she said._

 _He shrugged._

" _Why not. I mean, from the second we started dating and I introduced you to my mom, she's been asking if you're pregnant yet. She said she wants at least five grandbabies from us", Roman said._

" _Five sounds nice and big", she said smiling._

 _He pressed his lips against hers._

" _It does", he said._

" _I grew up an only child, I don't want our baby to be lonely", Val said._

" _With the way we have sex, we are bound to have more than one", he said laughing._

 _Val laughed._

" _Have you told them yet?", she asked._

 _He shook his head no._

" _My mom is going to be so angry she wasn't there to watch us get married", he said._

" _Maybe we can do a dinner, invite only close friends and family.", Val said._

" _Sounds good", he said._

" _I love you Mr. Reigns", Val mumbled against his lips._

" _I love you Mrs. Reigns. I love the sound of that. Mrs. Reigns.", he said._

 _Val held him close to her body._

* * *

Getting to the hotel, Roman let her know he and the guys stopped to get something to eat. She texted him her room number so he could drop off Gabe at hers when he got there. Ordering room service she watched a movie as she waited for her food, Paige said she was coming up to join her. Hearing a knock, Val stood and opened the door, thinking it was Paige. Kevin Owens stood there. She was going to shut the door but he stopped it. The door hit the wall and bounced off of it. She backed up.

"What's wrong baby? Aren't you happy to see me?", he asked.

"Get out of my room, I'll call security", Val said.

Her body was shaking and she couldn't move. He smirked.

"What did you tell Hunter?", he asked, looking angry.

"Nothing", she whispered.

He laughed and moved towards her, grabbing her arms and shaking her.

"You keep your damn mouth shut, do you hear me. No one is going to believe you anyway, you don't even remember what happened that night, do you", he said.

He let his fingers caress her arm, she pulled away from him. Disgusted.

"He doesn't even believe you, his own wife", Kevin laughed.

Val felt tears fall from her eyes.

"You know we can have a repeat of that night. I'll remind you of everything we did", he said, going to take a step towards her.

"More like of what you did", Paige said from the doorway.

Kevin glanced over his shoulder to see her and he nodded, making eye contact with Val.

"Get out", Paige said, pointing towards the door.

Kevin smirked and left, closing the door behind him. Once Val heard the click, she fell to her knees and broke down, gasping for air. Paige wrapped her arms around her and held her.

"You do remember, don't you", she said.

"Bits and pieces, I remember getting in the elevator and seeing Sheamus. He asked if I needed help and I told him no, the elevator stopped and Kevin got on. Then I black out again", Val said.

"You were drugged Val", Paige said.

"I cheated on my husband", Val said.

"Not because you wanted too. For all you know you could have thought Kevin was Roman or worse, Kevin raped you", Paige said.

"And how are we going to prove that?", Val asked.

"We can't, but I'm sick of seeing Roman treat you like trash. He thinks you cheated on him Val and you didn't, he needs to sit down and listen to you", Paige said.

"I don't feel so good", Val said, standing and running to the bathroom.

She made it just in time, throwing up what she ate. Hearing a knock, Paige went to go answer it. Roman stood there, a sleeping Gabriel in his arms. She opened the door wider and let him in. He looked around.

"Where's Valentina?", he asked.

"Puking her guts out in the bathroom", Paige said.

Roman was worried. Heading towards the bedroom, he laid Gabe down and covered him.

"She's all yours", Paige said from the living room.

He heard the front door close and made his way to the bathroom, opening the door he could see Val leaning over the toilet. Once done, she grabbed a towel and wiped her face.

"Hey", Roman said.

Val looked up at him.

"You alright?", he asked.

She nodded. Standing, she washed her mouth out and made her way into the bedroom.

"Thank you for dropping him off", she said, checking on Gabe.

"Valentina?", he said.

She couldn't hide this from Roman. She cried, he quickly wrapped her in his arms.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Kevin Owens was here", she cried.

"What?", he asked angry, pulling away from her.

"It's not what you think. He barged in and Paige forced him out", he cut her off.

"Did he hurt you?", he asked.

"He just squeezed my arms but no real damage done", she said softly.

"Promise me, that nothing happened again", he said, sounding hurt.

"I promise", she said.

He nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Hunter and Kevin, he won't get near you again", Roman said.

Val nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and never come out. She wanted Roman to comfort her, to wrap his arms around her and let her cry. For him to kiss her and tell her that he loved her. He made no move towards her. It was just her wishful thinking.

"I should go", he said.

Val nodded lightly.

"I'll see you both tomorrow. Don't get a ride from anyone, I'll drive you", he said.

"You sure?", she asked.

He met her eyes, he could see how scared she was.

"Yes", he said.

She nodded and walked him out. He faced her.

"Lock the door behind me, don't open it for anyone. If Kevin Owens comes back, call me", he said.

"Ok", she said.

He licked his lips before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Val", he whispered.

"Night Ro", she replied.

Roman waited till she closed the door and he heard the locks click in place. She's terrified of Kevin Owens? Roman started wondering if maybe there was something he was missing, maybe he should listen to what she has to say.

Getting to his room, Eva was waiting on him, her bags beside her.

"Hey, where have you been baby?", she asked.

"I'm not your baby. Eva, I told you I can't do this anymore. I can't give you what you want", he said.

"How can you forgive her just like that?", she asked angry.

"I was with her for three years before we got married, counting the soon to be five years of marriage and the biggest fact is that I love her. I need to give this a second chance, if not for me then for my son, who deserves his family. I've been selfish, I don't let her say her peace and we both took it out on our son. He's the one suffering here because of the mistakes she and I made. I won't hurt my son again. I would pick him every single time", he said.

She picked up her bags and pushed passed him.

"She's just going to hurt you again", she said leaving.

He sighed, he didn't want to hurt her but knew it was the only way to get her to leave.


	8. Chapter 8-Alone Time

Valentina packed their bags while Gabe was getting dressed. She picked up his toys and placed them in his backpack, along with his coloring book and crayons.

"Mommy, I'm done", Gabe called from the bathroom.

"Don't forget to brush your hair and teeth", she said.

She heard him whine and laughed softly.

"I know kiddo, but you have too. It's a rule", Val said, while taking their bags and placing them by the door.

Someone knocked and she froze. She slowly made her way to the door. She wanted to reach for the locks but was too afraid to open it, what if Kevin was standing on the other side.

"Val, it's me", Roman's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

She quickly unlocked the door and opened it. He looked freshly showered.

"You both ready?", he asked.

"Gabe's brushing his hair and teeth", she said.

He nodded and walked in, he set his bags by hers and pushed his hands into his pockets. She nervously bit her bottom lip. He cleared his throat.

"So my parents want to throw Gabe a birthday party. I told them I would run it by you first", he said.

She looked up at him.

"In Pensacola?", she asked.

He nodded. She couldn't blame his family for what happened between them and they loved Gabe.

"That sounds like an ok idea, if that's what you want. Gabe will love it", she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah he will", he said.

"Gabe, you about ready? Daddy is here", she said, looking around and making sure she didn't forget anything.

Gabe poked his head out to make sure his mom wasn't lying. He smiled when he saw Roman.

"Hey little man, ready?", Roman said.

Gabe nodded and Val handed him his shoes. He quickly put them on and grabbed his bag. They made their way downstairs and to the parking lot. Eva was sitting back against Roman's car and she waved. Valentina glanced at Roman, he didn't look too happy.

"All the girls left and well, I was wondering if maybe I can get a ride Rome?", she asked, twirling her hair.

Valentina knew Roman couldn't say no, he wasn't about to leave anyone behind, especially since they work with her. He looked at Val and she smiled.

"Its ok with us", Val said, looking down at Gabe.

Gabe nodded.

"Ok, I guess", he was stopped.

"She can ride with us", they turned to see New Day smiling.

"We have room for one more", Xavier said.

Eva was about to deny them.

"It's settled. Eva comes with us and you three spend a little alone time together", Big E said, wiggling his brow.

Roman smiled. Big E took Eva's bags and she angrily made her way to their car. Kofi stepped closer to Roman and Val.

"Dean had seen her hanging around in the lobby, overheard her telling Nattie that she was going to get a ride from you. He asked us to stop it", he explained.

"Thank you Kofi, we owe you one", Roman said.

Which surprised Valentina. He really meant it, he wanted to fix their relationship. Kofi nodded.

"Just work this out, we all love you both and we want to see the two of you happy again", he said, before walking away.

Roman looked at Valentina, he gently touched her cheek.

"We are going to work this out baby", he said.

She smiled and nodded. He dropped his hand and started putting the luggage in the back. A car pulled up to a screeching halt. Heath, Bo, and Curtis all smiled. Heath stuck his head out of the car.

"Hey kid, get in", he said to Gabe.

Roman stopped Gabe.

"I don't think so. I heard what happened when Nattie and TJ gave you a ride", Roman said.

"The strip joint had great food man", Heath said.

Roman chuckled.

"No", he said.

"Relax, Seth told us to take Gabe. Promise no pit stops on the way to the arena", Heath said.

Roman sighed and looked at Valentina.

"What do you think?", he asked.

Val looked at the three men and smirked.

"No pit stops Slater or I will hurt you", she said.

He put his hand over his heart.

"Promise sweetheart", he said.

She looked at Roman.

"I say it's ok", she said.

He nodded and looked at Gabe.

"Alright kid, mommy and I will see you at the arena", he said.

Bo opened the door to let Gabe in. Roman bent down to talk to Curtis.

"Don't let Bo drive, not with my kid in the car", he said.

"Hey", Bo said.

Curtis chuckled.

"Trust me, I know", he said.

They watched them drive off. Kofi honked as they passed them. Eva in the back seat with Xavier, she didn't look too happy. Roman looked at Val.

"Looks like it's just you and I, Mrs. Reigns", he said.

She smiled. She missed hearing that from him. They got in the car, traffic was slowing them down. She heard Roman sigh.

"So are we going to talk or is this trip a silent one?", she asked.

He looked at her before looking back at the road.

"How have you been Val?", he asked.

"Ok, I guess", she said.

"Ok? Just ok?", he asked.

"What do you want me to say Roman, that I'm happy, over the moon happy because I'm not. Gabe, yes he makes me happy but I'm not completely happy", she said.

"I'm not happy either", he whispered.

She looked at him, he was facing the road ahead but she could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"I miss you", she said.

He looked at her.

"I miss you too", he replied.

She reached over and lightly touched his cheek.

"I want to ask you what happened, I do because we both need to get it off our chest but", he stopped.

"As long as you promise that one day you'll hear me out", she said.

He nodded and looked back at the road.

"How are your parents doing?", she asked.

She hasn't seen them since they both went to tell them they got married. His mom called, but she didn't answer. She didn't want Roman getting mad that she still had a relationship with his mom.

* * *

" _What if your mom kicks me out? I married her baby, her last born and she wasn't there to see it", Val said nervous._

 _They pulled up to his parents place and he took her hands._

" _My parents love you, sometimes I think they love you more than me. So if they're going to kick out someone, it's going to be me", he said smiling._

 _She giggled._

" _You make a point there", she said._

 _He leaned over and kissed her._

" _Come on Mrs. Reigns", he said._

 _They got out of the car and he took her hand as they walked up to the door. It opened before they reached it and his mom embraced Valentina._

" _I've missed you both, especially you Val. They have you on the road too much, my son doesn't stop whining about how much he misses his baby", she said, kissing Val's cheek._

 _Roman rolled his eyes._

" _Ok mom, that was suppose to stay between us", Roman said._

 _His mom laughed and then hugged him._

" _Now both my babies are going on the road, unless you know you've come to tell me I'm going to be a grandma", she said._

" _Sorry, not yet", Val said._

" _But hopefully soon, mom", Roman said._

" _Let them in sweetheart, I want to see them too", his dad said._

 _They walked in, Roman's brother and sisters were all here with their spouses and kids._

" _Foods ready but why did you want us all to meet here?", his sister Summer asked._

" _Well", Roman started._

 _Roman hugged Valentina to him. They lifted their hands at the same time. Everyone hugged them._

" _You're engaged", his sister Lisa said happily._

" _Um, well more like married", Roman said._

 _I bit my lip nervous for their reactions._

" _What? Already? But", his mom stopped._

" _I didn't want to wait, I asked and she said yes, the next day, we got married", Roman said shrugging._

" _But I wanted to throw you both a wedding", his mom said sadly._

 _He smiled._

" _You can still do that, but I just couldn't wait to make her my wife. There will be a wedding", he said._

 _Val nodded._

" _And I'm hoping you would help me", Val said to Patricia._

 _She smiled and cupped Val's cheek._

" _Of course", she said._

 _Roman knew how important this was to Val and how hard it was going to be, seeing as she has no siblings to help and both of her parents had passed. Her cousin Rey was her only family._ _His mom also knew and from the moment Roman told his mom about Val and they met, she saw her as one of her own._

" _I can't wait to help you and the dress", his mom said excited._

 _Val giggled._

* * *

"Both great, they miss you too. My mom practically disowned me after", he stopped.

His mom was so angry with him for not talking it out with Val, for walking away without hearing her out.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

"Not your fault", he said.

He looked over at her.

"Remember when I told you that they would kick me out before they kicked you out, well", he said laughing.

"I remember, but everything is ok now, between you guys", she said.

She needed to know they weren't fighting because of her. Roman loves his family and the last thing she wanted was for them to be on bad terms because of her.

"Oh yeah, after I told them about Gabriel. My mom was over the moon but I could tell she was waiting on you to walk through that door and when it was just me, it broke my heart all over again to see her missing you", he said.

"I should call her", she said.

"I think she would like that, I should have told you about my mom.", he said.

"I wanted to call her, but I didn't want you angry with them for talking to me", she said.

Patricia was like a mother to Val and not having a motherly figure to help her while pregnant or after she gave birth, Val missed her even more, along with her own mom.

"I probably would have, I was so angry. She's told me she's tried to call you, but you never answered. I get why you didn't. You didn't want me fighting with them over it", he said.

"And now are you still as angry?", she asked.

"Not so much babe", he said softly.


	9. Chapter 9-Meet & Greet

Pulling into the arena parking lot. He found a space and parked. He didn't move after that.

"No", she said.

He looked over at her.

"I wasn't seeing anyone while we were separated. You probably don't believe me, but it's the truth.", she said.

"I know. I sort of had you followed", he said.

"What", she said.

"Seth. He told me you asked him to help you get back in shape and well", he shrugged.

"Well, it turned out he should have been keeping an eye on you", she mumbled.

"She was around at my weakest Val. I'm sorry about that", he said.

She nodded and got off the car. He sighed, before following her.

* * *

" _We need to get you to bed Rome. I think you've had enough to drink bud", Dean said._

" _We were suppose to spend the rest of our lives together. Why would she do this to us", Roman said, Dean had his friend's arm over his shoulder while walking him to the elevator._

" _This was Kevin's fault. Not hers. You don't know what happened you stubborn idiot", Dean said._

 _Roman laughed._

" _I hate her, but then I still love her. I thought about divorce but as quickly as that thought came, it went", Roman said._

 _Dean nodded. Roman just wanted to vent his feelings and he would be that ear for his best friend._

" _I miss her man. I would never do anything like that to her, ever. We had such a good thing and she fucked it all up", Roman said._

" _You should go and see her. Talk to her", Dean suggested._

" _No. I know that the second I see her, my anger is going to take over and I'm going to say things I regret. I did that once and I regret it. I was just so angry", Roman said._

 _Dean stopped them in front of Roman's door. He took the key card and unlocked it. Pushing the door open, he helped Roman in. Sitting him on his bed._

" _I'm going to leave a water bottle for you here. Drink it", Dean said._

 _Roman laid back on his bed and nodded. Dean looked sadly at his friend._

" _I'll come and check on you in the morning", Dean said._

 _Roman lifted his hand and waved. He was just starting to drift when someone knocked on his door. He groaned and stood. Eva stood there._

" _You look like you need to talk. Let me be your ear", Eva said._

 _Roman ignored the little voice in his head telling him this was a bad idea. He moved aside and let her in._

* * *

Pulling Val's bag out of the back. He took her hand before she could walk away.

"I'm sorry, Valentina. If I could go back in time and tell her no thanks, shut the door in her face. I would", he said.

"You needed three years of space, obviously I don't have that option. I mean, I do, but I won't put Gabe through that.", she said.

"I don't think I can take another three years of not talking to you.", he said.

"I just need a second to think", she said.

He nodded. She walked away from him.

* * *

 _She looked at the photo Eva had posted of her and Roman. He was driving and hadn't realized she took it. Val doubted he knows she posted it._

" _Such a sweet man. Thank you for a wonderful night. #MyBestFriend"_

 _Val wiped the tears that had slipped._

" _Just because she wrote that doesn't mean something happened between them", Rey said._

" _Have you seen her?", Val asked._

" _You know very well what she's willing to do to get on tv. Justin Gabriel told you as much", Marissa, Rey's wife said._

 _Rey wanted to give Roman the benefit of the doubt, but his wife made a point._

* * *

 _Roman was marching down the halls in search of Eva. Seth had shown him the picture Eva had posted and it wasn't acceptable._ _Finding her in catering with the Total Divas girls and film crew. She smiled at him and tried to kiss him._

" _Why the hell would you post a picture of us? Are you crazy? I'm married, Eva. Posting a picture of us does neither of us any favors in the eyes of the female fans. Take the picture down. Now", Roman said._

 _Seth and Dean had given him an earful. He was confused till they showed him. Then Rey called yelling at him about how he could do that to his cousin._

" _I get it, you don't want Val anymore, but at least have the respect not to flaunt that fake chick around. Its not healthy for Val to see that, especially seven months pregnant with your son", Rey had said, before hanging up._

 _He never meant for what happened between he and Eva to get out. He had given her a ride after they woke up late. He was hungover._ _Eva showed him that she had deleted it._

" _Don't ever do that again without my permission.", he said, before walking away from her._

 _Brie and Nikki smirked. They only tolerated her because of the show. Paige was the same around Eva._

* * *

Getting inside, Nick walked up to her and handed her some paper work.

"You've got a meet and greet in a few minutes. Drop off your bags and I'll meet you in catering.", Nick said.

"What's this?", Val asked, shaking the papers.

"Your schedule and copies of your contract", Nick said.

Val nodded and Roman walked in behind her. Nick pointed at him.

"You are wanted in meet and greets too. Drop your bags off and I'll meet you two in catering", Nick said, before walking away.

Roman looked at Val. She sent him a small smile before continuing towards the women's locker room. Once she dropped her bags off, she met Roman and Nick in catering.

"Ready", she said.

They followed Nick to a room. A few fans stood around and got excited when they walked in. Val waved and so did Roman. A young woman started crying as she hugged Val.

"I'm such a huge fan", she said.

"You are so sweet", Val said.

They took pictures separately. She looked like she wanted to ask something.

"Is it ok if we get a picture together? You and Roman?", she asked.

Val looked at Roman and he nodded.

"We can do that", Roman said.

The young woman stood between them. They smiled and took the photo. Once done, she looked at them.

"How long have you two been married now?", she asked.

Val didn't know what to say to that.

"Almost five years", Roman said.

The young woman smiled.

"We like to keep our relationship private though", Roman said.

The young woman nodded. They said goodbye to everyone and walked down the hall side by side.

"Do you remember the first meet and greet we did together?", Roman asked.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

 _They announced The Shield first and then her. She was asked a couple of questions before pictures._

 _On their way back to the hotel. Roman rode with her. Fans taking pictures. Val decided to look at the photos she was tagged in. A few of them were of her ring._

" _OMG! Is Valentina married?", one person had posted._

 _She showed him and he smiled._

" _We almost made it two weeks without anyone finding out", Roman said._

 _She laughed softly. Other fans had posted the pictures of her and Roman getting into the suv._

" _I think we should break it to the wwe universe", Roman said._

 _She lifted her phone and they sat close. Roman placed his arm over her shoulder._

" _I like it", she said._

 _He nodded._

" _Mr. & Mrs. Reigns. #TwoWeeks", she captioned._

 _The picture blew up and fans were congratulating them._


	10. Chapter 10-Lost

Valentina had a match tonight. Charlotte wanted a rematch on SmackDown. Eva went over to Val's things and went through them.

"What are you doing?", Cameron asked her.

"Looking for her damn ring", Eva said, grabbing Val's purse.

"What do you want with her ring?", Cameron asked.

Eva rolled her eyes, annoyed with the millions of questions Cameron was asking.

"Maybe if she stops wearing it, he'll think she wants nothing to do with him and leave her. Her wearing her ring is the only reason he's taking her back", Eva said.

Cameron crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've known both of them since FCW, I don't think the ring is the reason", she said.

Eva glared at Cameron, before going back to the purse.

"Where does she put it?", Eva asked.

Cameron shook her head and walked back over to her bag.

"Nope, I don't want to be involved, this is all you. Your mess, not mine", Cameron said, before walking out.

Eva groaned. Checking the last pocket inside the purse. She smiled when she felt the velvet box. Pulling it out and opening it. The beautiful ring sat in the middle.

"You're mine now", she said to the ring.

She pulled the ring out and closed the box, placing the now empty box in Val's purse. Walking over to her purse, she placed the ring inside.

Some of the girls started walking in. Val walked in with Charlotte.

"Congrats on the win Val", Eva said, grabbing her things before walking out.

Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"That was Eva Marie right?", Naomi asked.

"Weird", Val said, placing the title on the bench.

She showered and changed.

* * *

 _She couldn't stop smiling, her eyes never leaving the pregnancy tests, all five. She couldn't believe it, they were all positive._

" _Do you always take this long to pee?", Dean asked, standing outside of her bathroom door._

 _She picked up each test and pushed them back into the box. She didn't want Roman finding out yet. She opened the door and Dean almost fell back, seeing as he was leaning against it._

" _About time, what were you doing in there?", he asked._

 _Val had to tell someone._

" _I'm pregnant", she said._

 _Dean stopped chewing on his gum._

" _Really? Like pregnant pregnant, there's a little person in there", Dean said._

 _Val nodded. He knew Roman was going to be over the moon, from the moment he married Val, all he could talk about was knocking her up and starting a family. He hugged his friend._

" _Congrats Val, you have to tell him. He's going to be so excited", Dean said._

" _I was planning on surprising him, he's going home for his dad's birthday next weekend, kill two birds with one stone.", Val said._

 _His family was going to be overjoyed as well. Dean nodded, agreeing this was a good idea. After Seth and Roman came back with lunch, Val kissed him._

 _He moaned into it._

" _Damn baby, that was wonderful", he whispered._

 _She smiled and nudged his nose with hers. Dean smiled at his friends, knowing why she was being lovey towards his brother. Seth nudged him._

" _What's going on?", Seth whispered._

" _She's pregnant", Dean whispered back._

 _Seth was about to jump on the couple but Dean stopped him._

" _She wants to surprise him, you can't say anything till he tells you", Dean said._

 _Seth pouted, it was hard for him to keep secrets for too long._

" _Lets eat", Roman said._

" _Good because I'm starving", Val said._

" _I bet", Seth said, giving her a knowing smirk._

 _She raised her brow, she knew Dean told him, she just hoped he wouldn't tell Roman or anyone else._

* * *

"Val, need a ride?", Paige asked.

"Let me text Roman, he didn't say anything", Val said.

Paige nodded and sat beside her. Gabe was with Dean and Seth right now. Roman texted back that he would drive her.

"He's giving me a ride", Val said.

"A ride on his d", Nattie gasped, stopping Paige.

"Paige", Nattie blushed.

Paige and Val laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with that word Nattie, besides they're married. I'm sure she's ridden him thousands of times", Paige said.

Nattie laughed and shook her head. Val zipped up her bag and grabbed her purse, pulling out the ring box. It was empty.

"My ring is gone", Val said.

Paige and Nattie looked around.

"Are you sure you put it in there?", Paige asked.

Val nodded, she could feel tears wanting to fall.

"I always put it in there for this specific reason, I have to find it", Val said, getting on her hands and knees.

"Ok, just calm down, I'm sure it's here somewhere", Nattie said.

"I'll text the girls to see if they saw anything", Paige said.

Nattie looked in the bathroom. Val checked every crack and small space it could fit in. They looked for what felt like forever. Checking the same places twice. Someone knocked.

"Val, you in there?", Roman asked from outside.

Her tears finally fell.

"He's going to be so mad", she said.

Paige rubbed her arms.

"He's not, you didn't lose it on purpose", Paige said.

Nattie opened the door. Dean and Roman stood there. She opened the door wider, Roman walked in and saw Val.

"What's wrong?", he asked Val.

He cupped her face in his hands. She bit her lip.

"My ring is missing, I always place it in the ring box and it's not there", Val cried.

"Did you check your purse?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Three times and then Nattie checked it", Val said.

Roman nodded. Val sat on the bench and hugged her purse.

"We'll wait outside", Dean said.

Hearing the door close.

"Its ok baby girl", Roman said, bending down in front of her.

She shook her head no.

"There were only two things I had left of you, that ring was one of them and it's gone", Val cried.

"I'm still here Valentina, you still have me. Yes it sucks but I can always get you a new ring", Roman said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't want a new ring, you worked so hard for that one and owed so many people money", she said.

Roman smiled.

"Finally finished paying Dean and Seth back", he chuckled.

Val laughed softly and wiped her cheeks.

"Listen to me baby, it's ok. I know you don't want a new ring but maybe since we're starting over, it would be a good idea to buy a new ring.", he said.

She looked down at her ring less hand. Roman took her hand and kissed it.

"Come on Val", he said softly.

She nodded and they walked out. Roman took his bag and hers.

"Where's Gabe?", she asked.

"Seth and Nikki took him. As soon as we get to the hotel they'll take him to your room", he said.

Val nodded. Roman wished he could magically find her ring and save the day but he couldn't. He hated seeing Val so sad.

* * *

 _Roman had walked into the FCW warehouse where he would be trying out. Taking a good look around._

" _Hey, you trying out too?", a blonde guy asked._

 _Roman nodded._

" _Yeah, you?", he asked._

 _This guy nodded._

" _I'm Dean", he said, holding out his hand._

" _Roman", he said._

 _He did a double take, the most beautiful woman he's ever seen was in the ring across the room. Dean nudged him._

" _You're drooling", Dean said._

 _Roman chuckled and sighed._

" _Go over there, introduce yourself", Dean said._

" _Her name's Valentina",_ _t_ _hey turned to see a guy walk up to them and he sent them a nod._

 _Valentina. Roman thought._

" _Seth", he said._

" _Dean and this is Roman", Dean said._

" _Almost all the guys here have tried to hit on her but she's not having it. Maybe you'll have a better chance", Seth said._

" _I take that as a challenge", Roman said._

" _I got fifty on you", Dean said._

 _Roman made his way over to the ring. Val noticed and sighed, here came another jerk._

" _Girl, you have to tell me your secret", Carmella said._

 _"Trust me, you don't want this secret. All jerks", Val said._

 _"Hey you never know, you just might find the diamond in the rough of those jerks", Carmella said._

 _Roman leaned against the ropes._

" _Hi", he said._

 _Val ignored him. He cleared his throat._

" _My name's Roman", he said._

 _She went over to him and bent down to be eye level with him. He was attractive._

" _Ok, let's just get this over with. Spill your lines and ask me out. I'm going to try to politely decline which is going to cause you to call me a bitch. Then one of your friends over there is going to think he has a better chance than you and come over here to ask me out but the results will still be the same", Val said._

 _She stood and went back over to Carmella._

" _Wrong", he said smirking._

 _She looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest._

" _I mean, yes I find you absolutely attractive but I wasn't going to spill any lines. I would never call you a bitch, my mom and sisters would hang me. My new friends won't ask you out because they know I like you. I just wanted to introduce myself and yes ask you out, if you don't do food, I hear coffee is good", he said._

 _She couldn't help but to smile._

" _Like I said, my name's Roman", he said._

" _Valentina", she said._

" _Its nice to meet you Val. So about that date", he said._

 _"I like coffee but I prefer food on a first date", she said, making him smile._

 _"Well alright than, I'll get your number after you're done", he said, walking backwards._

 _She nodded._


	11. Chapter 11-First Steps

The car ride was silent. Roman could see her rubbing her finger where her ring should be. He reached over and took her hand. She looked over at him.

"Would you like to wear mine? It might fit a little big though", Roman said.

She smiled. Her eyes were still watery.

"I let some of the clean up crew know you were missing your ring. Gave them my number and told them to call me if they find it", Roman said.

She nodded.

"Do you remember when I gave you that ring?", he asked.

She nodded.

"You were so nervous, you dropped it twice", she said.

He chuckled.

* * *

 _She was coming home from being on the road for a week. He had set up their living room with candles and a dinner. Her favorite wine in the fridge, ready to be opened. He paced and stopped when he heard someone unlocking their front door._ _He took a deep breath before it opened and she appeared. Her bags in tow. She looked up and removed her jacket._

" _Oh wow", she gasped._

" _Surprise", he said._

" _What's this for?", she asked as he walked over to her._

 _He leaned down and kissed her, taking her hand and pulling her towards the table._

" _From the moment I saw you across the room in that rundown warehouse, I knew you were it for me. I wasn't going to take no for an answer, no matter how many insults you threw my way.", he said._

 _She laughed softly._

" _I could hear you laugh all day, everyday for the rest of our lives. I want to be the reason you smile in the morning before we start our day and I want you to be the last thing I see before I close my eyes at night. I miss you more than I have ever missed anyone when you leave me to work.", he said._

 _Valentina was growing nervous. She didn't want to get her hopes up yet, just in case he wasn't actually proposing._

" _Valentina Mysterio, you are the love of my life and I told you one night that as soon as I get on the main roster, I would marry you", he said._

 _She nodded. She could feel her hands shaking._

" _I'm on the main roster babe", he smiled._

 _She bit her lip. He went to pull something out of this pocket, but he dropped it._

" _Shit", he said._

 _He bent down to pick it up and Val laughed softly._

" _I swear that's not how this was suppose to go", he said chuckling._

 _He found it and went to pick it up, but his hands were shaking. He dropped it again and Val couldn't help but continue to laugh._

" _Work with me here ring", Roman said._

 _He stood and took her left hand._

" _Marry me?", he asked._

 _She nodded._

" _Yes", she said softly._

 _He put the ring on her and kissed her._

* * *

"You can't blame me, asking someone to marry you is nerve racking.", he said.

"But it was sweet and its going to make a good story when Gabe asks about it", Val said.

"Or any future kids we have", he said.

She blushed.

"We have a lot of work to do babe, but I would like us to get back to where we were. Then maybe some day, add to our little family", he said.

She nodded.

"I would like that", she said.

* * *

" _Dean, its not my time to have him. What are we doing here?", Roman asked._

 _His best friend had dragged him to San Diego, saying it was an emergency. Once they landed, Dean drove them straight here._

" _Stop asking so many questions. You can thank me later", Dean said, as he knocked on the door._

 _Before Roman could ask what he meant by that, the door opened and Val looked between them._

" _Where's little man?", Dean asked, walking passed her._

" _Playing. What's going on?", she asked confused._

 _Roman closed the door behind him._

" _You and I both know we couldn't let him miss it", Dean said._

 _Val sighed softly, but nodded._

" _That's why I was going to catch it on video and send it to him", Val said._

" _No. He needs to be here for it", Dean said._

" _Be here for what?", Roman asked confused._

 _Val couldn't meet his eyes. Dean stood Gabe._

" _His first steps. Val told me he was starting to stand, but hadn't taken his first steps", Dean said._

 _Roman looked from him to Val._

" _Has he?", Roman asked._

" _He was close this morning, but he fell back on his butt and gave up", she said, keeping her eyes on her son._

 _Roman looked at his son and bent down. Dean held him up._

" _Come on buddy. You can do it", Dean encouraged._

 _Roman held his hands out._

" _Come on buddy, daddy's got you", Roman said._

 _Gabe smiled. He took a small step forward, Dean let him go. Gabe stopped when he realized Dean let him go._

" _Come on Gabe, come to daddy", Roman encouraged._

 _Gabe smiled once more at his dad, forgetting altogether that his uncle had let him go. He took another step and then another. Before he could get to his dad, he tripped, falling forward. Before his face could hit the carpet, Roman caught him. He lifted him into his arms and kissed the side of his head._

" _You did it bud", Roman said._

" _Did you get it on video?", Dean asked Valentina._

 _She nodded._

" _Yes. I'll send it to Seth and Rey", she said._

 _Dean took Gabriel._

" _You did it little man, your first steps", he said._

 _He walked away with him. Roman looked at Val._

" _Why didn't you tell me?", he asked._

" _You don't answer my calls or texts, what was the point", she said._

" _I might not answer, but I listen to your voicemails. I might not text back, but I do read them.", he said._

" _Well I didn't know that", she snapped._

 _He sighed and set his hands on his hips._

" _Now that I know, I'll be sure to continue texting you", she said._

" _I'd appreciate that", he said._

 _She went to walk passed him, but he set his hand in front of her, stopping her._

" _I didn't mean to snap at you", he said._

" _Yes you did", she said, before moving his arm and walking passed him._

* * *

"Val", he said while they were at a stop.

She looked over at him and he did the same.

"I love you", he said.

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I love you too", she replied.


	12. Chapter 12-Like A Date?

Getting to the hotel, Seth met them by Val's door. They walked in and he laid a sleeping Gabriel in bed. He looked between his long time friends. Roman still looked at her like it was the first time he saw her.

"You're drooling brother", he said, before patting his shoulder.

Roman chuckled.

"Have a nice night guys, see you in Pensacola for Gabe's birthday party", Seth said, before leaving.

Roman nodded, he looked back at Val.

"Val", he said.

She looked at him.

"This doesn't mean I'm taking my ring off and I'll get you a new ring", he said.

Val sighed and nodded.

"You are still flying out with me to Pensacola?", he asked.

She nodded, she was nervous about seeing his family. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Val", he said, before walking out.

She locked the doors and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

 _Roman was picking up Val for their first date. He was so nervous, he didn't want to mess this up. He knocked on her door and it opened._

" _Hi, you must be Roman", a short woman answered, her hair was in pigtails and she was eating ice cream._

 _He nodded._

" _I'm AJ, Val's roommate", she said._

 _She gestured for him to walk in and closed the door behind him. She walked around him, examining him._

" _She picked a good one. Cute face, nice firm muscles, and a tight butt. All the other guys were idiots or hit on her with the stupidest lines", AJ said._

 _Roman chuckled. Valentina came out of her room and walked over to him. He smiled, his jeans fit him perfectly and his white t-shirt complimented his eyes._

" _Hi", he said._

 _AJ could have sworn she saw a twinkle in his eyes. She smiled, he was a good one._

" _Hello", Val said._

 _He cleared his throat._

" _Ready?", he asked._

" _She would have worn heels, but we're still unpacking our crap", AJ said._

" _I like it", he said._

 _She nodded. The flowy black dress went well with her black converse. She made it look cute, Roman thought. He walked her to his truck and helped her in. Getting to his side, he didn't realize his hands were shaking, he dropped his keys._

" _Are you ok?", She asked, realizing his nerves._

" _Oh ye-yeah", he said._

 _She nodded, they pulled out and drove to the small Mexican restaurant. He helped her out of his car and she took his hand._

" _Just breath Roman", she said._

 _He exhaled and nodded._

" _Why are you so nervous?", she asked._

" _I don't want to mess this up, this isn't my first date or anything but I sometimes tend to say stupid things or get really clumsy and…"_ , _h_ _e didn't finish._

 _She cupped his face and brought it towards hers and kissed him, she felt him relax. His arms slowly went around her and pulled her closer._

" _I'm nervous too", she said, biting her lip._

 _He smiled._

* * *

Roman was getting ready for bed when someone knocked. He quickly answered figuring it was Valentina. He opened it to reveal Eva Marie, she was wearing a small tight dress. She pushed passed him and he sighed, frustrated.

"What do you want?", he asked, closing the door.

She set her purse on the chair and sat on his bed, crossing her legs.

"I figured you need to release some tension", she said.

"I don't, if I need to then I'll go to my wife", he said.

She stood and went over to him, trying to wrap her arms around him but he wouldn't allow it.

"Eva, please leave my room", he said angry.

He side stepped her quickly and bumped into the chair. Her purse fell over and things spilled from her purse. He tried to help her but she stopped him. Seeing something shiny, he bent down and picked it up.

"What are you doing with Valentina's ring?", he asked.

Eva looked shocked.

"I don't know how that got in there, I swear", she said.

Roman raised a brow.

"She did this on purpose, she put her ring in my bag so you would find it and accuse me of stealing it", she said.

"Why would Val do that?", he asked.

He knew Valentina better then anyone, she would never do something like that, not when the ring was so important to her. He also learned his lesson the first time, accusing her before asking, now he's going to ask before jumping to conclusions. He won't let his wife go again, not again.

"How would Val know you were going to come to my room and I would knock it over. You stole this", he said.

"No Roman, I swear", she said about to cry.

"Then let's go and talk to Val, come on", he said.

* * *

" _How much is this one?", Roman asked as he looked at another ring._

" _$3,400", the man said._

 _Roman sighed, this one was perfect, from the moment he saw it in the window. Dean smirked._

" _Don't you have a limit?", he asked Roman._

" _My limit is the perfect one for her", he said._

 _Dean nodded and took out his wallet, Seth did the same thing._

" _No, no I can't ask you…",_ _Seth stopped him._

" _We won't take no for an answer. How much more do you need?", Seth asked._

" _Altogether we have $1,300 cash", Roman said._

 _The man that was showing them the ring smiled._

" _I can hold it for you, put what you have as a down payment", he said._

 _Roman smiled._

" _Really?", Roman asked._

 _The man nodded._

" _You look like you really love this woman, most men would have said never mind and gone for a cheaper ring but you didn't. Even if you can't afford it, I usually don't hold a ring but you look like a good man. I'll hold it for as long as you need", he said._

" _I'll try to bring you the rest as soon as I have it", he said._

 _The man nodded and took Roman's name and number._ _They walked out and Dean smiled at Roman._

" _Why not just use a credit card?", Dean asked._

" _Don't have much on it and I'm paying it off", Roman said._

" _What about your mom and dad?", Seth asked._

" _No, if I tell them, one of them is bound to tell Val", he said._

" _I can use my card", Dean said._

" _No, You guys have already done enough", Roman said._

" _So what are you planning on doing?", Seth asked._

" _Everything I can to get that ring. Sell my truck, get another job, anything", Roman said._

" _I get paid this weekend for doing a show, my check is yours", Seth said._

 _Roman shook his head no._

" _Rome, we want to help", Seth said._

 _Dean nodded._

" _I'll pay you guys back", he said._

* * *

She followed him and they knocked on Valentina's door. She opened it still asleep, once she saw it was Roman and Eva, she looked confused.

"What's going on?", she asked.

Roman held the ring up, Val sighed and took it. She smiled while putting it on.

"You found it", she said happy.

When she saw Roman's face, her smile fell.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Eva says you put your ring in her bag so I would accuse her of stealing it", he said, hands on his hips.

"Why would I do that?", she asked.

"Because you're jealous of what Roman and I have", Eva said angry.

Val looked at Roman.

"Did you put your ring in her bag?", Roman asked, even though he already knew she would never do that.

Val's eyes started to water.

"I thought you knew me better then that", she said to him.

"Apparently not, not only are you a cheater and a whore but you're…", he cut her off.

"Enough Eva", Roman said angry.

Val's tears fell.

"No matter what I say you won't believe me, right", Val said to Roman.

Roman felt his heart break.

"I believed you from the second I saw this ring come out of Eva's bag", he said.

Eva looked at him shocked. He looked at her.

"Don't ever try to pin me against my wife, don't forget that I know her better than anyone. I fucked up the first time by jumping to conclusions, I won't make that mistake again", Roman said to Eva.

Eva walked away angry. Roman looked at his wife, taking her hand.

"Be careful where you put this", he said, gesturing to the ring.

She nodded and he winked at her.

"See you in the morning", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Early morning Val got a phone call saying she has to do a signing at Wizard World in Philly with Seth. Roman came knocking for them.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I really am. It was last minute", Val said to Roman.

Roman nodded.

"Its ok babe, I know about these last minute changes", he said.

Roman placed his hand on her back.

"After the party, would you like to go out for a movie? With me?", he asked.

Val blushed.

"Like a date?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Ok, sure", she said.

It was his turn to blush and she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Roman met her eyes and he slowly started leaning down towards her lips.

"I'm ready", Gabriel said, walking into the room.

They quickly parted. Val kissed her son's forehead.

"Be good for dad and your grandparents, I'll see you for your birthday breakfast", Val said.

Gabe nodded and she watched him leave with his dad. She met Seth downstairs, Hunter had set a jet ready for them to take them to Philly.

"Hey Val, ready?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Here I'll take this", he said, taking her bag.

"Thanks", she said.

"So how are you and Roman?", he asked.

"Good, Eva tried to say that I put my ring in her bag so that Roman could get mad at me but he didn't believe her", she said smiling.

"Glad he didn't, he knows how much you love that ring and you know how hard he worked for it. You wouldn't dare risk losing it", Seth said.

"Exactly, like I told him. There are only two things of him I have left", Val said.

"What are those two things?", he asked as they got in the car.

"My ring and Gabriel", she said smiling.

Seth nodded.

"He loves you", Seth said.

"I hope so", she said.

"Can I ask you something?", he asked.

She nodded and looked over at her long time friend.

"If he asked you for a divorce, would you give it to him?", he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"You would?", he asked shocked.

"If I knew it was going to make him happy, I would do anything for him", she said.

"I was a little afraid of that answer", he said.

"I want him to be happy Seth, if giving him the divorce makes him happy…", she stopped.

"I know", he said.

She nodded.

"It's a good thing he loves you so much", he said.

"Yeah", she said softly.


	13. Chapter 13-First Time

Roman arrived safely to his parents place. His mom quickly made her way out the door and towards them. Gabriel ran to hug his grandma.

"Hi my baby", she said to him, kissing his forehead.

He was the baby of the grandkids and Roman's only child, so she spoiled Gabriel a lot. He noticed his mom look in the car.

"Where is she?", his mom asked him.

"She had to work mom, she'll be here for the party", he said.

"Really or is this another excuse you're using instead of inviting her", his mom said, hands on her hips.

Roman sighed.

"She has to do Wizard World tomorrow, I swear", Roman said, making his way inside the house.

"I just really wanted to see her", his mom said.

It broke Roman's heart because he knew how much his family loved Val.

"And she wants to see you too mom, but if she doesn't do the meet they are going to make her do it for Gabe's birthday", he said.

She nodded and hugged her son.

"Have you fixed things yet? I would really love another grand baby", my mom said.

Roman chuckled.

"We have a date after Gabriel's party", he said.

"Good, you haven't been yourself since you left her", his mom said.

He nodded lightly.

"Grandma where's Grandpa Sika?", Gabriel asked.

"He might be in the kitchen eating the cookies I made you, come on, let's go catch him before he eats them all", she said, taking Gabe's hand.

* * *

 _They had taken a walk on the beach to just talk, they ended up kissing and now they laid in the sand, making out. His lips never leaving hers. His body pressed against hers, she pulled away._

" _I need some air", she said panting._

 _His lips moved down her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin. She moaned, her hand buried in his hair._

" _Roman…Ro, I think, I", she moaned again._

 _His lips now near her ear._

" _Let's go to mine", he whispered._

 _She bit her lip, nervous._

" _You don't want too?", he asked, noticing the expression on her face._

" _Its just, I", she stopped._

" _You've never had sex. Baby girl, are you a virgin?", he asked._

" _There's nothing wrong with that", she said, defending her virginity._

" _I didn't say there was, I'm just surprised. I mean, look at you, I just assumed you've already done it", he said._

 _She licked her lips._

" _So you're saying I look like a slut?", she asked._

" _No, absolutely not babe. I meant, I mean look at you, you are so beautiful, I'm surprised any man can keep their hands off you", he said._

 _She blushed, he kissed her cheek._

" _We can just continue kissing, no rush", he said._

 _She knew she loved Roman, she had told herself that if ever she does lose her virginity, it would be to someone she loved._

" _No", she said quickly._

" _No?", Roman said confused._

" _I mean, I don't just want to kiss. Let's go to yours", she said._

 _Her heart was beating fast, she was sure he could have heard it if it wasn't for the waves crashing._

" _Baby girl", she stopped him._

 _She kissed him._

" _I want this, I want my first time to be with someone I love", she said._

 _He smiled._

" _I love you too, Valentina", he whispered._

 _She smiled, that was the first time they said that to each other. He took her hands, helping her up._

 _Getting to his apartment, she walked in, her legs were shaking, they felt like jello right now. He wrapped his arms around her from behind._

" _This is the living room, the kitchen is right through there and this way is",_ _h_ _e stopped them just outside his room._

 _He cleared his throat before opening his bedroom door._

" _This is my room", he said as they walked in._

 _He pushed his hands into his pockets._

" _Val, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. We can wait as long as you want, till we get married, that's fine, I can do that", he said._

 _She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _But I want too, I'm just a little nervous. I don't want to mess this up", she said._

 _He kissed her softly._

" _You won't baby", he whispered._

 _He laid her back gently before removing his shirt. She did the same, he laid beside her and caressed her warm skin. Attaching his lips to her shoulder before pushing the strap of her bra down. She could feel herself shaking, not from being nervous but from feeling Roman's warm lips on her._

" _I'm going to take care of you Val and once I make you mine, you'll be officially stuck with me. I'm never letting you go baby", he whispered, removing her bra._

" _Promise", she said._

 _He unbuttoned her shorts before removing them completely._

" _I promise", he replied._

* * *

After Wizard World, Seth and Valentina went for dinner.

"When do you plan on telling Roman about what happened with Kevin?", Seth asked.

Its been on his mind since she got back to work. Val sighed and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I want to find solid ground with Roman and whatever this ends up being between us before I do. Even if he doesn't want to hear it", she said.

He nodded.

"He won't listen to anyone, I've tried, Dean has tried. He thinks you cheated Val", he said.

"Seth, honestly I don't even know if I did. I don't remember that night", she said.

"You were drugged Val. Even if you did ask Kevin to your room, he should have said no and walked away", he said.

"I wish I could remember", she said softly.

"I don't think you cheated, you were drugged and Kevin took advantage of that", he said.

"I don't think Roman is going to see it that way", she said sadly.

"If he loves you as much as he says he does, he will", Seth said.

Val nodded.

"I think when he found out and you told him it was true, he just lost it. You're the love of his life", Seth said.

"I know", she said.

"Are you ready to see his family?", he asked.

"I'm kind of nervous, I haven't seen them since Roman and I told them we were married. We just got so busy after that", she said.

Seth nodded understanding, because he was just as busy.

"Owens ruined everything", Seth mumbled.

"Seth, we don't even know if it was entirely his fault", he cut her off.

"Val, don't defend him. You didn't know what you were doing. For all we know you thought he was Roman, you were drugged after all", he said.

"I'm just glad that drug didn't hurt Gabe", she said.

Seth nodded.

"We all are. So speaking of nephews, when do I get another one?", he asked.

Valentina laughed.

"Now you sound like Roman's mom", she said.

Seth kept smiling.

"I don't know Seth, I don't want to rush Roman. I'm just thankful he's speaking to me", she said.

He nodded.

"I wouldn't mind a niece either, just throwing that out there", Seth said.

Valentina laughed.

"What about you and Nikki?", Val asked.

"We've only been dating eight months, don't rush me woman", he said.

"See, now that the shoe is on the other foot, it's not cool", she said.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"But seriously how are things, I really like her for you", she said.

He smiled.

"Things are great", he said shrugging.

"Not convincing, you need to learn how to lie better. Now the truth if you don't mind", she said.

"You could always see right through it", he said.

She nodded and gestured for him to speak.

"I think she has a thing for Cena, now that he's back she's just ignoring me more and when I go look for her backstage she's flirting with him and I think I'm going to end things", he said softly.

"I'm sorry, want me to beat up John because I will", Val said.

He laughed softly.

"Roman offered me the same thing", he said.

"Ok, he can take John and I'll take Nikki", Val said.

"That sounds better", Seth said.

Something was bugging Val ever since Seth said he was dating Nikki. Not bug but confused her.

"Seth", she said.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"Why did you pick Nikki and not Brie?", she asked.

He looked up confused.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Are you serious? You never noticed the way Brie was always smiling and looking at you?", she asked.

Seth was thinking about it better. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she stayed quiet, sometimes she would say something.

"Brie was into you Seth, all the girls backstage were wondering when Brie would get the guts to tell you", Val said.

Seth sighed like he finally realized something.

"What?", she asked.

"That's what she meant, she was talking about herself", he mumbled.

"I'm confused", Val said.

"I fucked up Val, see Brie came over to me one day and she asked me something about how I would feel if the woman made the first move and ask me out. I told her I would say yes, she smiled and walked away. She went over to Nikki and then they both looked at me, I thought Nikki wanted to know", he said.

"But it was Brie who was asking for herself", Val said.

He nodded.

"But why would Nikki say yes, knowing how her sister feels about me?", he asked.

"No offense but I think it might have had something to do with that fancy belt you had around your waist before you got hurt. I don't want to speak ill of Nikki, I like her", Val said.

"She would do that to her sister. I have to apologize to Brie and talk to Nikki. I don't think I can stay in this relationship knowing Brie likes me, it feels like I'll be flaunting it in her face or something", he said.

Val nodded.

"Now it makes sense why she didn't want to hang out with us after shows or ride with us. Fuck I feel like such a jerk now", he said.

"You didn't know", Val said.

"Nikki is coming to the party, I'm sure you invited Brie, I'll pull her aside and talk to her then I'll end things with Nikki", he said.

"No fighting at my son's party. I want this over with before then", Val said.

"Promise", he said.


	14. Chapter 14-First Move

Roman and Gabe were picking up Val and Seth at the airport. Seeing them, he helped put their things in the back. Roman went over to Val and hugged her. He licked his lips before leaning down to kiss her but was stopped due to a car honking at them to move so he could pick someone up. Roman groaned and glared at the driver.

"Its ok, we have plenty of time for our first kiss back together", she whispered.

He nodded lightly. Seth asked to be dropped off at Nikki's apartment. They drove to get breakfast, sitting at the booth, Roman sat beside Val.

"How was Philly?", he asked.

"Good, everyone kept saying how happy they are that I'm back", she said.

"I'm happy too", he said.

She nudged him lightly. They ate and talked.

"Grandma is excited to see you mom, we made more cookies for you because Grandpa ate them all", Gabriel said.

Roman and Valentina laughed at Gabriel's expression.

"Are you excited for your party?", Val asked Gabe.

He nodded.

"Don't forget to thank your grandparents for making you this party", Val said.

Gabriel nodded while enjoying the rest of his pancakes. Roman looked at his wife, he knew she was nervous to see his family again.

* * *

" _What if they don't like me?", Val asked and stopped once again._

 _Roman chuckled._

" _Baby they are going to love you and they are so excited to meet you", he said._

" _Roman", she sighed._

" _Val, they know I love you and I have never told them that about any of my exs", Roman said._

 _He kissed her and pulled her the rest of the way to the front door. He opened it and they walked in._

" _Family, we're here", Roman called out._

 _Val took a deep breath, she's never met anyone's family before. Roman took Val's hand as they faced his family._

" _Mom, dad this is Valentina. Val, this is my mom Patricia and my dad Sika", he said._

 _Valentina held her hand out but his mom pulled her in for a hug. Val liked being hugged by his mom, remembering her own mom. He introduced his sisters and brother, nieces and nephews. They all sat once his mom told them the food was ready._

" _So have you met her family yet?", his mom asked him._

 _Val looked at him and he sighed._

" _My parents actually passed, it's going to be two years soon. He did meet my cousin Rey and his wife", Val said._

" _Oh, I'm so sorry", his mom said._

 _Val gave her a smile to let her know it's ok._

" _Rey, as in Mysterio?", his dad asked._

 _Val nodded with a smile._

" _Yes, our dads were in the wrestling business. He took over guardianship when my parents passed", she said._

" _Yes, I remember them both. Good men", Sika said._

 _She smiled._

" _Well now you have us to add", Roman's mom said._

 _Val smiled. Roman leaned over to her._

" _We are your family now babe", Roman whispered._

* * *

Roman pulled into his parents driveway. Val got off the car slowly, Roman took her bag down and he stopped beside her.

"They aren't mad at you baby, remember, they are your family", he said, taking her hand.

She nodded and they walked in.

"Grandma", Gabe called out.

Roman's mom popped her head out of the kitchen and she quickly dried her hands when she saw Val.

"There she is", his mom said, wrapping her arms around her daughter in law.

Val missed her hugs.

"We've missed you so much Val", his mom whispered.

"I've missed you too", Val whispered.

Roman smiled seeing the two women he loves more than anything, reunite.

"We have so much to talk about sweetheart", she said, cupping Val's face.

Val nodded.

"I'm sorry", Val said, tears ready to fall.

Patricia shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, we can talk now, you and I only", she said.

Val nodded. Roman watched as his mom went to sit with Val on their back porch. He knew better than to listen in.

"Gabe, let's go play catch out front", Roman said.

Patricia looked at Val.

"So how have you been?", she asked Val.

"Ok", Val said softly.

She reached over and lifted Val's face up, tears fell from Val's eyes.

"I thought you all would hate me after what happened", she said softly.

"We don't hate you Val, especially because we don't know what happened. When Roman came home and said you two were done, we didn't believe it. Then he yelled that you cheated, which we couldn't believe because we know how much he means to you", she said.

Val wiped her cheeks.

"What happened?", she asked.

"I don't know because I don't remember. Someone drugged me and I just don't remember. I do remember the club and then, his face but nothing in between", Val said.

"So you didn't cheat, you would never hurt what you and Roman have, especially because you had just gotten married", Patricia said.

"I was pregnant at the time, I was planning on going to Florida that weekend to tell all of you I was pregnant. I figured it would be a great surprise for Roman and it was Sika's birthday", Val said.

"Oh my, Gabe", his mom said.

"He's fine, I made sure during my pregnancy and after, he's perfect", Val said.

Patricia smiled.

"How are things between you and my son?", she asked.

"Good so far, I'm hoping it stays that way. We have a date tomorrow night", Val said.

"Tomorrow night? Why not tonight?", her mother in law asked.

Val shrugged. She watched Patricia stand.

"Come on Val", she said.

Val stood and followed her through the house. Making our way out front.

"Roman", she shouted.

Roman and Gabriel made their way towards Patricia and Val.

"Yeah ma", Roman said.

"Go get showered, you and Val have a date tonight", she said.

Val was about to say no, she could wait till tomorrow night.

"I have a date planned for tomorrow mom", Roman said.

"That's fine, but you also have one tonight. Now go get showered and dressed", his mom said.

Roman smiled and nodded. Patricia looked at Val.

"You as well, go on to get ready", she said.

Val nodded.

* * *

 _Valentina woke up in Roman's arms, they had made love for the first time last night and it was amazing._

" _I was hoping I would wake up before you to make you breakfast", he said yawning._

" _Sorry to ruin your plans", she said, kissing his chest._

 _He smiled, she smoothed her fingers over his unfinished tattoo._

" _Are you ever going to get this finished?", she asked._

 _He nodded._

" _Eventually, I want to do it before I hit the main roster", he said._

" _Just your arm?", she asked._

 _He shook his head no, he took her hand and brushed over his skin._

" _Breakfast?", he asked._

 _She nodded and he leaned over to kiss Val._

" _It feels so good to wake up beside you", he whispered._

" _It won't be the last", she said._

 _He shook his head no._

" _Definitely not the last baby", he said._

* * *

Roman was putting his shoes on.

"You look handsome", his mom said.

He chuckled.

"Is she ready?", he asked.

His mom nodded.

"Val, come on", his mom said.

She walked out, Roman exhaled softly.

"Wow, Val, you look amazing", he said.

"Thank you", she said blushing.

Roman always loved that he could make Val blush. Roman's mom nudged him.

"You're drooling son", she said.

Roman laughed.

"Ready baby?", he asked.

Val nodded, he took her hand and they walked out.

"I won't wait up and I'll make sure Gabriel is in bed. You know if you two want to come back with my second grandbaby I wouldn't mind", she said.

Roman and Val laughed.

"Did you just give us the ok to have sex?", Roman asked.

His mom shrugged.

"How else am I getting another one", she said.

"You do have more kids mom", Roman said.

"Yes but they all have two at least, I need one more from you. Maybe a little girl, go on", she said.

Val was still laughing, Roman shook his head.

"Can you believe her", he said.

"How about a movie?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I've been wanting to see that new Star Wars one", he said.

Val stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. He wasn't fighting it or complaining. He deepened the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that since seeing you again", she said.

Roman once again connected their lips. Catching Val by surprise now.

"Always making the first move", Roman whispered.

She giggled.

"Isn't that what you like about me", she said.

He nodded.


	15. Chapter 15-Handle It

Seth walked into the apartment he shares with Nikki. She was wrapping Gabe's birthday gift.

"Hey, how was Philly?", she asked.

He set his things by the door.

"Fun. All the fans that went were so excited to see Valentina. Its nice to have her back", Seth said.

Nikki nodded. He watched her for a bit before sitting beside her.

"Can I ask you something?", Seth asked.

Nikki nodded before setting the gift under the bed.

"Why did you say yes to me when I asked you out? Especially knowing your sister likes me", Seth asked.

Nikki looked down before meeting his eyes again.

"John and I had just broken up. I was feeling vulnerable and I wasn't thinking when you asked me out. When I realized what I did, I spoke to Brie and she said it was ok. I know she really wasn't, but you were just so into it and happy, I didn't want to let you down or make you feel used", Nikki said.

Seth nodded.

"I like you, but knowing that your sister, I just can't let this continue", he said.

"I know", Nikki said.

"So then we are in agreement?", he asked.

She nodded and held her hand out to him.

"Friends", she said.

He nodded.

"And if you want to ask out Brie, I am more than ok with it", Nikki said.

"Won't it be kind of weird?", Seth asked.

"At first, but, she really likes you and I want to make things right for her", Nikki said.

Seth nodded.

"I just need to think about it", he said.

She nodded.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Don't need to continue making things weird", he said.

* * *

" _Dude, how much more till your tattoo is done?", Dean asked._

 _Roman was finishing up his tattoo, but still needed his forearm._

" _Probably three more rounds before its completed", Roman said._

 _Dean nodded. Seth was face down on one of the tables, also getting a tattoo done._

" _You should get one Dean", Seth said._

" _No, never really saw the point.", Dean said._

 _Seth nodded._

" _Hey nerds", Valentina said, walking in with food._

 _She handed Dean his fries. Paige kissed him._

" _Salty kiss", she said._

 _Dean chuckled. Valentina kissed Roman before sitting on his lap while the tattoo artist continued._

" _Can I get one?", Val asked him._

" _No. I like you without", Roman said._

" _No fun", Val said._

 _The tattoo artist chuckled. She fed Roman fries._

" _Any talks of you winning the Divas title yet?", Dean asked._

" _No. I don't get it. The fans cheer for me whether I'm a heel or a face. Fans give me nothing but love on my promos. I don't know what else to do. I tried talking to Hunter, but he just says I have to wait my turn.", Val said._

" _You'll get your chance babe", Roman said._

" _I hope so", Val said._

 _He kissed his girlfriend's cheek._

* * *

Paige and Dean were getting ready for bed.

"Val texted me. She and Roman are having date night tonight", Paige said.

Dean laid beside her.

"Is she nervous?", Dean asked.

"Wouldn't you be? Roman has been so mean and she just doesn't want something to trigger it. He finds any little excuse to snap at her", Paige said.

"I know, and it will come back to bite him in the ass", Dean said.

Paige nodded.

"She doesn't remember anything. I'm afraid something bad is going to happen when she does. There is only so much she can take.", Paige said.

"I know and I wouldn't blame her if she pushes him away after she remembers", Dean said.

Paige nodded.

"I wish I would have been there for her. I should have been watching her back and gone back with her", Paige said.

"Its not your fault. Its not hers. She trusted people she worked with and one of those men broke that trust", Dean said.

She nodded. She laid on his chest and he rubbed her back.

"I love you", she said.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too", he replied.

* * *

" _I can't believe that soon, you'll be on the main roster with the me", Val said to Paige._

" _I know, I'm so excited. Maybe we can be like a tag team, beat up Nikki and Brie", Paige said._

 _Val nodded._

" _Excuse me, more like we are going to beat you two up", Nikki said._

" _What are you doing here Paige?", Brie asked, hugging her._

" _They wanted to meet with me and get a feel for the main roster. What my role here will be like", Paige said._

 _The girls nodded._

" _Your role here is going to be carrying my bags", Eva said, passing them._

" _You won't be here long enough for me to carry your bags", Paige shouted after her._

 _The girls laughed._

" _She was so nice when we first met her, now she's become a total bitch", Val said._

" _She hasn't done anything to us, well, yet", Nikki said._

" _I guess I just rubbed her the wrong way after I called her out for that Fandango thing", Val said shrugging._

" _All I know is that if she gets in my way, I will bring her down", Paige said._

 _Val felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She jumped before turning to see Roman. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _What are you doing here?", she asked._

 _Dean and Seth behind him._

" _Meeting", Roman said._

" _Does that mean what I think it means?", Val asked._

" _Yes", he said._

" _Finally, now we don't have to listen to her whine about how you aren't with her and about how much she misses your ass", Nikki said winking._

 _Roman laughed softly._

" _Don't listen to her, she's crazy", Val said._

 _Dean stood beside Paige._

" _Not as crazy as that red head we just bumped into", Dean said._

" _What did she do?", Brie asked._

" _Well first, she hit on Seth, talking about how she can't wait to work with him and hopefully they will be in a storyline together", Dean said._

" _Then she met Dean and told him about how she got lost in his beautiful blue eyes.", Seth said, trying to mimic Eva's voice._

" _Then she saw the big guy and forget my blue eyes. His muscles and hair caught her eye.", Dean said, nudging Roman._

" _Oh did they now", Val said, looking at him._

 _He smirked._

" _All yours", he said._

" _Maybe I should let her know that", Val said._

" _Me too. What exactly did she say about your blue eyes?", Paige asked Dean._

" _Down girls", Seth said._

* * *

"Yes, the party is tomorrow. We hope to see you here", Sika said.

His wife watched him.

"Who were you talking too?", she asked.

"An old friend of Roman's", he replied.

"Old friend? What old friend?", she asked worried.

Her husband gave her a sheepish look.

"Gia", he replied.

"Oh Sika, you see that they are struggling to find some sort of comfort zone with each other and you invite her. This isn't going to hurt Roman, its going to hurt Valentina", she said.

"So then I guess inviting Eva was a bad thing too", he said.

She swatted his arm.

"I want him to know how bad he hurt her. I want to see if he picks Val over either one of them.", Sika said.

"While hurting Val in the process", his wife said.

"I will tell her I was the one to do it and explain to her why I did it", he said.

"You better. The last thing I want is for them to stop speaking to each other all over again.", she said.

"Is there anything we can do for her? You know, to help her remember", he asked.

"No. I got some advice from a therapist and he said it would be better if she slowly remembers and not to push it. He also said she might be in denial and act like it doesn't bother her, like it was her fault", she said.

"No one wants to relive that. I get why she would push it away", he said.

His wife nodded. Gabriel came downstairs and sat beside his grandpa.

"What are you still doing up?", he asked.

"I can't sleep", his grandson said.

"Why?", his grandma asked.

Suddenly he started crying. Sika lifted him onto his lap and held him close.

"Eva said mommy and daddy were breaking up and that she was going to be my new mommy. I don't want a new mommy", Gabriel said.

"You listen to me Gabe. No one can replace your mommy. Your daddy and mommy love each other so much. What that woman said was out of line and a lie", his grandma said.

"You don't worry about that. She is not going to be your new mommy", his grandpa said.

Gabe nodded and Patricia wiped his eyes. She kissed his forehead before taking him back to bed. She stayed with him till he fell asleep again. Walking back out to the living room, she could tell her husband was pissed.

"I'm going to handle it", he said.

She nodded.


	16. Chapter 16-Did He Do This?

After they got out of the movie, Roman took her to the beach. Taking off their shoes and feeling the cold water hit their feet.

"That was a good movie", Roman said.

Val nodded.

"It was", she said.

"I was thinking, maybe Gabe can stay with my parents this week while we work. I know my parents will love it because they hardly get to see him and it will also give us some time alone", he said.

"Ok, sounds good", she said.

He smiled.

"Do you remember this beach?", he asked.

Val blushed and nodded. Roman wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"If I'm right, it started a little like this", Roman said, against her shoulder.

"Then somehow we ended up in the sand", Val giggled.

"Then we went home and made love for the first time", he whispered.

Val squeezed his arms tighter around her, it still felt like she was dreaming. He wasn't really here, was he?

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"I just feel like I'm dreaming and any second now I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone", she said.

He removed his arms and turned her. He caressed her cheek.

"Not dreaming, I'm here", he said, taking her hand and placing it on his cheek.

He kissed her palm. He wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing her. He gently laid her back, his lips moving from her lips to her neck. His hands exploring under her dress.

"Roman", she moaned.

He stopped. Licking his lips and he removing his hands.

"Ro, why did you stop?", she asked confused.

"Did he do this? Did you call out his name like you do mine?", he asked.

Val was confused at first. She could see anger in his eyes, hurt, and confusion.

"I don...", he stopped her.

He sat up and looked out over the ocean, brushing his hair back. Val sat up beside him, she reached over and he pulled his arm away from her.

"I just can't right now. I picture him doing what I'm doing to you and it kills me", he said, without looking at her.

"I understand", she said softly.

She hugged her legs to her chest. She hoped that he could find a way to forgive her and move on from this. She didn't want to lose the only man she ever truly loved. The man who gave her a family again. The same man who gave her their son. No one was ever going to compare to Roman.

"We should get home", he said standing.

Val nodded and he helped her up. He didn't hold her hand like earlier or walked beside her, he was mad again. She stopped.

"Is this how it's going to be every time?", she asked.

He stopped and looked at her.

"I'm trying Val, either you can wait till I'm ready or go back to him", he said.

"Stop, why would you think I want to be with him. Roman, if you would just listen to me…", he stopped her.

"I can't Val, not yet", he said frustrated.

"Well then when? Are you ever going to be ready Rome? I love you and I don't think I'm ever going to stop loving you.", she said.

"I love you too Val, so fucking much it kills me every time I see you but I can't help but see him touching you the way that I touch you, kiss you, and I sure as hell want to stop seeing him make love to you. I was your first Val, your only and…", he stopped.

He sighed.

"Now I'm not", he said softly.

"But if you…", he stopped her again.

He held his hand up.

"I don't want to hear it yet", he said.

* * *

 _Val ran into the performance center where Roman was training. She had the biggest smile on her face. Wrapping her arms around his waist._

" _Hey beautiful", he said, turning in her arms to face her._

" _Guess what?", she asked._

" _What?", he asked._

" _I'm moving up to the main roster", she said excited._

 _Roman's smile fell. He was afraid of this, she was moving on without him and who knew how long it would be till he moved up with her._

" _Why aren't you excited?", she asked, removing her arms from around his waist._

" _I am baby", he said._

" _But?", she asked._

 _He sighed._

" _You're leaving me. What if you find someone better or I never get moved up? We won't see each other that much and…", she cut him off._

 _She stood on her toes and kissed him._

" _I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you, ever. You'll get moved up, yes it might be a while but you will eventually and we will see each other. You can come on the road to see me and when I'm home we can make the most of it. I won't let us fizzle out", she said._

 _He smiled._

" _I won't either", he said._

* * *

Getting home, Roman opened the front door and let her in first. His mom and dad were enjoying some tv show.

"Goodnight", Val said softly, before leaving to the room she was sharing with Gabe.

He wanted to stop her, but he knew if he did it would just result into another argument.

"You were suppose to come back happy and in love. What did you do?", his mom asked.

"Mom, I just need time to get over what she did", he said.

"What about what you did?", his dad asked.

Roman was confused.

"Sit down", his dad said.

Roman took the seat across from his parents and his dad turned off the tv.

"I know about your little red headed fling", he said.

Roman sighed.

"And you won't believe from who", his dad said.

"Who?", Roman asked.

"Your son", he said.

"That can't be possible because he was never around when it happened", Roman said.

His mom was disappointed in him and he could tell.

"Mom, it was an accident. I haven't touched her again", he said.

"So what, every time you get mad at Val or she's not there, you're just going to cheat", his mom said angry.

"No, I love Valentina more than my own life", he said.

The room was quiet for a bit.

"How did he find out?", Roman asked his dad.

"Apparently this woman thinks she's going to be his future step mom and put it upon herself to inform him. He cried himself to sleep because he doesn't want you and Val to leave each other again.", his dad said.

Roman exhaled and rubbed his forehead.

"I'll fix this, I'll talk to him and then I'll talk to her when I get back to work", he said.

His dad nodded.

"You better", his dad said, walking away from him.

He looked at his mom.

"Do you really love Valentina or do you think you love her?", his mom asked.

"I really love her, I haven't stopped", he said and he meant it.

"I hope so because if you don't, just let her go. Give her a divorce and let her try to find some kind of happiness. Just know that if you do that, she's still apart of this family, even if she dates someone else or gets married again", she said.

"She's mine and no one else's, I'll be damned if I let another man take my place beside her. My son is the only other but no other man", he said.

"Then you better get your head out of your ass and get over this hump because eventually she will get tired of waiting", his mom said.

"Did she tell you about", he stopped.

"She did and trust me, you are going to feel like an idiot when she finally tells you", she said.

She hugged her son.

"Goodnight Roman, fix this with your wife because like I said, we will kick you out of this family before we kick her out", she said.

Roman laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way", he said.

He heard her bedroom door close, he made is way to the kitchen and grabbed a few of the cookies his mom and son made. Serving himself a glass of milk.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were still up", Val said.

She had changed and was now wearing pj shorts and one of his old t-shirts. He loved that look on her. He lifted the milk.

"Would you like a glass?", he asked.

She nodded and sat, while he served her.

"So, I want to apologize", he said.

Val looked at him surprised.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong. I understand why you can't be with me", she said.

"But I shouldn't have made you feel like I didn't find you attractive because I do. I really, really do baby.", he said.

She took the chance that she wouldn't be rejected again and touched his cheek. He let her.

"There's something else, that I will take care of. Gabriel told my dad about Eva Marie, apparently she went up to him and told him she was going to be his step mom.", he said.

Val stood.

"What?", she asked.

"Hey, she's not going to be his step mom, ever because you and I aren't getting divorced. I'll talk to Gabe after his party and I'll talk to her", he said.

"No, I want to talk to her. She can't just go up to our son and say things like that", Val said.

"I know baby, I'm going to set my foot down", Roman said.

"No, I am", Val said.

"Val, you're really angry and I don't think you talking to her", she cut him off.

"You're protecting her", Val said angry.

"No Valentina, I'm protecting you. If you go overbroad and hit her, you can be suspended", he said.

"Oh now you care what happens to me", she said, going to walk away.

Roman grabbed her.

"I've always cared", he said.

"Not when...", she stopped.

She pulled her arm away from him.

"Forget it, you aren't ready to hear it, right", she said.

Roman quickly attached his lips to hers. Lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. Pushing her up against the counter. Finally pulling away.

"I love you and I care, by the end of this week I want to know. I'll listen", he said.

She rested her forehead against his.

"Now lets enjoy these cookies before my dad eats them all", Roman said.

Val smiled and nodded.


	17. Chapter 17-Happy Birthday Gabe

Today was Gabe's birthday, Roman and Valentina took him to breakfast the way he requested.

"Do you know what you want to order, Gabe?", Roman asked as he watched his son look at the menu excitedly.

Val looked at Gabe and he nodded.

"Chocolate chip pancakes", he said.

Roman smiled at his son and nodded.

"You got it bud", he said, before waving a waitress over.

She smiled at them and took her pad and pen out.

"Ready to order? What can I get for you?", she asked.

"I think the birthday boy should go first", Val said.

"Happy Birthday", the waitress said.

"Thank you", Gabe said softly, his cheeks a light pink.

She took their orders and left. Roman kept his eyes on Val, she wouldn't look at him. Yeah they might have sort of made up last night, but there was still some tension. Finally her eyes met his.

"Gabe", Roman said, while keeping his eyes connected to Val's.

He finally looked at his son.

"While me and your mom are working this week, you'll be staying with grandma and grandpa", he said.

Gabe smiled. Val decided not to talk unless spoken too. Whatever she says, Roman will find wrong and start an argument, she didn't want to argue today.

"Val", she looked up at Roman.

She couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat every time she met his eyes.

"We still on for our date tonight?", he asked.

Was that hope in his eyes and his tone? Was he hoping she said yes? Val was aware of Gabe's hopeful eyes on her.

"Yes, if it's still a go for you", she said.

"Never planned on canceling", he said.

Val was glad they brought the food over. Once done, they drove home. His mom and sisters were getting everything ready for the party. Gabe ran in and Roman wrapped his arm around Val's waist.

"Slow down babe", he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Val. I didn't mean to throw Owens back in your face like that. I didn't intend for our first date back together to end the way that it did. Forgive me baby?", he said.

"Nothing to forgive", she said softly.

"Not acceptable, tell me you forgive me", he said.

"I forgive you", she replied softly.

He kissed her neck.

"Tonight is going to go better, I promise", he whispered.

She hoped he was right. She nodded in reply.

* * *

 _Now that Val was on the main roster, she spent more time on the road than Roman realized. He only got her two days out of the week and it wasn't fair._

" _Hey baby", she said, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him._

 _He wasn't happy, with her yes but the schedule, he wasn't happy with._

" _Didn't you miss me?", she asked, once she pulled away._

" _Of course I missed you, I always miss you", he said._

" _Then what's the matter?", she asked._

" _You're gone all the time Val, I get you two days, two", he said, holding up two fingers._

" _Roman, you knew my schedule before I agreed to move to the main roster. You said you were ok with this", she said._

" _I know what I said Val", he said angry._

 _He took her suitcase and walked towards the car. They got in and he drove. She looked over at him._

" _So what, you don't want to do this anymore? You want to break up?", Val asked._

 _Roman sighed._

" _I want you Val, but not for only two days. I need more", he said._

" _So are we breaking up?", she asked._

 _He stopped and faced her._

" _I don't know", he said._

" _Then I'll make it easy for you, we're done", she said._

 _Roman could feel his heart break._

" _If you can do me this one last favor and drop me off at Paige's apartment", she said._

 _He nodded._

* * *

Roman watched as Val easily mingled with his family and their friends. He heard several of his family members tell her how much they missed her and that they hoped she and Roman worked it all out.

"How is everything?", Dean asked.

"I fucked up on our first date. I didn't realize how much anger I still held towards her and Owens.", he said.

"So what, that's it, you're giving up?", he asked.

"Of course not", Roman said.

He left Dean's side and walked up behind Val. Wrapping one arm around her waist. His cousin Dwayne smiled.

"Glad to see you two back together", he said.

He kissed the side of Val's head.

"We still have a few things to work out, but I'm happy I finally have her back.", Roman said.

Val smiled up at Roman.

* * *

 _Val was back on the road. She hadn't seen Roman since they broke up or was it a break? She didn't know anymore, but what she did know was that she missed him, she couldn't focus._ _She grabbed her phone and hit call on his name. It rang and she heard his ringtone. She stood and made her way to the front door. The song was coming from the other side._

" _Open up Val", she heard him say._

 _She put her phone down and opened the door. He stood there, looking over her face._

" _I see you missed me too", he said softly._

 _She smiled and wrapped her arms around him._

" _Please be my girlfriend again, please", he said._

 _She pulled his face down towards hers and pulled him in. She moaned against his mouth._

" _We can figure this out, make time", she whispered._

 _He nodded while pulling his shirt over his head. Her hands went to the button on his jeans._

" _I was just so use to having you with me every single day and then I didn't and my mind",_ _s_ _he stopped him from continuing by attaching her mouth to his._

 _His hands lowered her shorts._

" _I didn't want to lose you to someone else", he finally finished._

 _She shook her head no._

" _You'll never lose me", she said._

* * *

Roman was talking to Jimmy and Jey when Seth quickly went over to him.

"Guess who just walked in", he said.

Roman was confused. Till a very angry Dean marched over to him.

"Did you invite her?", Dean asked angry.

Roman finally looked up and he couldn't believe it, he hasn't seen her since they broke up.

"I haven't seen her since she walked out on me", he said to Dean.

Dean looked like he didn't believe him, but nodded anyway. Roman's eyes scanned the crowd for Val, she was with his mom and sisters. He smiled.

"Hi Roman", he turned at the sound of Gia's voice.

"Hey Gia, long time", he said, giving her a side hug.

She nodded.

"Your dad invited me, I hope it's ok", she said.

He looked towards his dad and uncles, this was a test. His dad was testing him.

"Yeah its fine", he answered.

She stood beside him. Gabe stopped running around with his cousins long enough to ask Val about his cake. She nodded.

"Come on, I'll help", Patricia said.

"Oh, Roman said he wanted to carry the cake out", Val said.

Patricia nodded and looked around. Val saw the expression on her face and looked in that direction. Gia. Val's chest hurt, like someone was sitting on it. He looked carefree talking to Gia, unlike when he talked to Val. Patricia wrapped her arm around Val.

"Let's go get the cake and ice cream", she said softly to Val.

Val gave her a small smile, but nodded. She looked once more towards Roman and Gia before following her mother in law. Did he invite her? Did he miss her? Or was she only here to make her jealous and teach her a lesson? Was he trying to prove a point, that he can do better, find someone else if he wanted too. If he wants the divorce, Val would give it to him, just to see him smile again, to make him happy. Even if it was without her.

"You ok?", Patricia asked.

"Oh, yeah", Val said, placing the candles on the cake.

"He loves you Valentina, he hasn't spoken to her or seen her since meeting you. If you ask me, they never connected like you and he did", she said.

Val knew she was only saying that to make her feel better.

"But he loved her", Val said as she took the ice cream out.

Patricia shook her head no.

"He tried, but he just didn't see a future with her. She wanted marriage and kids, it freaked him out and he told her he didn't know if that's what he wanted. He was young, he wanted to play football and finish school, go to parties and just be young. She walked out on him", she said.

Val nodded understanding. He told her about Gia, but not about the not wanting kids and marriage part and she never asked.

"Then a few months later he tells me he's found the love of his life, that she just didn't know it yet", Patricia said, laughing softly.

Val smiled.

"Who?", Val asked.

Patricia raised a brow.

"You silly", she said.

Val smiled.

"He called me and told me about you, I was happy for him. He saw marriage with you, he saw kids, a future. He had me excited to finally get to meet you", she said.

Val's smile fell.

"Not anymore", Val said.

"Val, look at me", her mother in law said.

Val looked up.

"He still feels the same, he wants you", she said.

She hoped her mother in law was right.

 **A/N: Happy Birthday to Me.**


	18. Chapter 18-Cake Time?

Roman was nodding, but not listening to Gia as she went on and on about her wonderful life. He was happy for her. Happy that she found everything she wanted, that he couldn't give.

"So which one is yours?", she asked.

Roman shook his head at her and was confused.

"Oh, my son. Gabriel", he said.

Gabe went over to him, he was all sweaty from running around. Roman chuckled and wiped his son's forehead with a napkin.

"He looks like you", she said.

"Gabe, this is my friend, Gia", Roman said.

Gabe smiled at her.

"How old are you?", she asked.

"Four", Gabe answers, holding his little fingers up.

Gia nodded. She looked up at Roman.

"So how long have you been married?", she asked.

Roman could see Dean, Seth, Jimmy and Jey watching him and whispering.

"Its going to be six years soon", he said sadly.

Now that he said it out loud, he missed so much time with his wife.

"Which one? I want to meet the woman who changed Roman 'I'm never getting married' Reigns", she said, laughing softly.

Roman chuckled. He looked around for Val.

"Mommy's getting the cake", Gabe said.

"Oh, excuse me. I was suppose to help carry it out", he said, walking away.

Roman heard Val and his mom talking. He walked in and smiled.

"Cake time?", he asked.

His mom nodded. Val kept her eyes on the cake.

"I'm going to make sure the table for the cake is ready", his mom said.

Roman smirked, he knew Val had seen Gia by now and was jealous.

* * *

" _So you've never been in love?", Val asked as they cuddled on his couch._

 _He shook his head no._

" _Well, does now count?", he asked._

 _Val blushed and he kissed her cheek._

" _Not counting me", she said._

 _He licked his lips._

" _What was her name?", she asked._

" _Gia", he said._

 _He didn't love Gia, he tried, he really did but it just didn't happen. He liked her, she was beautiful and had a wonderful personality but for someone else._

" _I thought I was once, it was a few weeks before you but as time passed, I realized we wanted different things. I didn't see a future with her, not like I see with you", he said._

" _I love you", she said softly._

 _He kissed her._

" _I love you baby", he whispered._

* * *

He pressed himself against his wife's back. Pressing his lips against her ear.

"Nothing has changed, you are and always will be my first choice", he whispered.

"You never told me how pretty she was", Val said.

"Yeah, she's pretty but not as beautiful as you Val.", he said.

He lifted the cake.

"Come on Tina, let's go sing happy birthday to our baby boy", he said.

She followed him with the tub of ice cream.

"She wants to meet you", he said, setting the cake down.

"Is that a good idea?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"Retract those claws baby girl", he whispered against her forehead.

"Did you invite her?", Val finally asked, she needed to know if he did.

Roman took her hands.

"No, my dad did. I think he's testing me, since he found out about Eva he's been angrier at me.", he said.

"My fault", Val said.

"No, this one is all me, all of this is my fault. I should have known better, but we can talk about this later. Lets enjoy our son's party and then our date", he said.

He was right, they had plenty of time to talk later. Just them, alone. Val's eyes fell to the last thing she wanted to see here.

"Are you fucking kidding me", she said.

Roman turns to see Eva walking in. Lana and Summer behind her.

"I didn't invite her", Roman said quickly.

"Rome", Eva waved and made her way over to him.

Val backed away from Roman. He reached for her and pulled her into his side.

"This is where you belong, don't you dare move", he whispered to Val.

She nodded. Once Eva reached them, she tried to hug him but he didn't allow it.

"I don't know who invited you Eva, but you need to go, this is a family event only.", Roman said.

"Roman", his dad said, he didn't look too happy.

Roman sighed.

"I didn't invite her", he said.

"I know, I did", his dad said.

Val knew there was a reason behind it. He invited Gia to see if Roman would take an interest in her. He invited Eva to push Roman's buttons, to see how he would react towards her.

"I'm sorry Eva but you can't be here. It upsets my wife, my mother, and my sisters", he said.

"Damn right it does", Kayla said.

He knew by now that they knew, his dad probably told them. They were going to protect Val as best they could, even against him.

"I'm sorry you drove all the way here, but you can't stay", he said.

Eva was pissed.

"You said we were going to be together, that you were going to divorce her. That we could start a family.", Eva yelled.

Everyone was watching them. Val wanted to back away and let Roman handle this, it was all too much and on her son's birthday. Roman wouldn't let her go, tightening his grip whenever she tried to pull away.

"I never said that Eva, I would never. I told you that I loved my wife, I was angry. I did things I'm not proud of but I would never say I was getting divorced.", he said.

"You and mommy are getting a divorce?", they all turned to see Gabe.

He ran inside. Val followed him, Roman was pissed. He stepped up to Eva.

"Get out of my house and stay the hell away from me and my family.", he said, trying to keep is fuming anger in control.

He walked passed her, bumping his shoulder hard against hers. She upset his son, ruined his birthday. He couldn't put all the blame on her though, this was his fault too. If he would have never slept with her and kept it strictly work, she wouldn't be thinking she had a chance with him.

Roman found Val sitting outside of Gabe's bedroom. She met his eyes, hers were red.

"I never said that Val, I want to be with you. I made a vow.", he said.

"Forget the vows we made. Do you want a divorce? Be free to fuck who ever you want? Will that make you happy again?", she asked.

He sat beside her and locked his hand with hers.

"I've always wanted you. I should have never stayed away for so long, but my anger got the better of me. I should have kept away from Eva. I still love you Val, I want to make this work, not only for Gabe but for us", he said.

He brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I'm only happy when I'm with you, when I get to see you. I only want to fuck you", he said softly.

"What are we going to do about Gabe?", she asked.

Roman sighed.

"I'll talk to him", he said.

He stood and helped Val up. She leaned against the wall as Roman knocked on his son's door.

"Gabriel, please open the door. We need to talk", Roman said.

"No", he shouted.

"He's four years old. I didn't think we had to deal with this now, his teenage years yes", Roman whispered to his wife.

Val laughed softly. Roman sighed.

"Kid, your mommy and I aren't getting a divorce. Hell I didn't even know you knew what that word meant", he said.

"But you invited that mean lady here", his son shouted back.

"I didn't, I promise. I sent her away", Roman said.

He heard the click of the lock. The door slowly opened.

"Do you still love me and mommy?", Gabe asked, the cutest pout on his face.

Roman bent down to meet his son's eyes.

"I'll never stop, you and mommy will always be here", Roman said, pointing to his heart.

Gabe seemed satisfied with his father's answer and nodded lightly.

"Can we have cake now?", Gabe asked.

Val and Roman laughed. He nodded and stood.

"Yes buddy, go on and tell grandma to get started", Roman said.

Gabe ran downstairs. Val tried to follow, but Roman stopped her.

"I say we go dancing tonight", he said.

Val was confused, till she remembered they had a date.

"Oh no, the last time we went dancing you got completely wasted. I had to drag you and Dean up to our apartment", she said.

He laughed, that was a good night.

"I promise I won't get too drunk", he said, caressing her cheek.

She blushed and he loved it.

"Ok", she said.

He nodded. Placing his arm over her shoulder and walking downstairs. They could hear everyone singing happy birthday to Gabe.

"Is there anyway I can convince you to come home?", he whispered.

She met his eyes.

"You still have our apartment?", she asked.

She expected him to move out and sell everything and anything that reminded him of her.

"Of course, I couldn't part with it. Too many good memories", he said.

"What about my apartment in San Diego?", she asked.

"Keep it, we can go back and forth", he said.

"Sounds good", she said.


	19. Chapter 19-Told Who What?

Seth chased the kids for a bit. He noticed Brie and Nikki arrive after the cutting of the cake. Nikki went over to say hi to the other girls. He jogged over to Brie and took her elbow. She smiled at him.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

She nodded and glanced back at her sister, before following Seth to the front of the house. They sat down on the front porch. She was a little afraid he was going to tell her that he was proposing to Nikki and wanted her help.

"So, what's this about?", Brie asked.

He took a deep breath.

"I found something out, something I should have known from the beginning", he said.

"And what was that?", she asked.

"Nikki wasn't the one who wanted to know if I would like it if a girl made the first move, was she?", Seth asked.

Brie bit her lip before shaking her head no.

"Why didn't you correct me? Why didn't you just tell me, Brie?", Seth asked.

"Because obviously you wanted Nikki", Brie said.

"I only wanted her because I thought she wanted me", he said.

Brie suddenly stood and shrugged.

"Well, now its too late. You're with her and she's my sister. I would never do that to her", Brie said.

He met her eyes.

"We broke up. It was mutual", he said.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you dated her", Brie said.

"She gave me permission to ask you out. I was a rebound relationship.", he said.

"So now you want me? I am not a rebound girl", she said.

She went to walk back to the party, but Seth quickly stood and stopped her. He pressed her up against the side of the house and kissed her. She found herself returning it. He pulled away a bit.

"You aren't a rebound, because she and I never felt anything. You will be my girl", he said.

She placed her hands against his chest.

"I know this is a lot, but when you are ready. I'm ready", he said.

He pulled himself away and went back to the party. Brie needed to talk to Nikki before anything else happened between her and Seth.

* * *

After the cake, Roman pulled Valentina over to Gia.

"Val, this is Gia. Gia, my wife Valentina", he introduced.

They shook hands.

"Its so nice to meet you. You are all he talks about. I just wanted to meet you and congratulate you on taming this man, who claimed he would never get married or have kids. You definitely made him a better man", Gia said.

Val smiled.

"Well, I knew there was potential in there somewhere", Val said.

Making both Roman and Gia laugh. Roman saw glimpses of the Val he knew, the Val he fell in love with.

"She didn't make it easy though, I'll tell you that much. I had to work for it", Roman said.

"Yeah, I basically called you an asshole like the rest of them", Val said.

Gia laughed harder.

"Well let me just say, I like you Val. I see now why he was attracted to you", Gia said.

* * *

 _Roman was in Texas for a show when Val texted him that Gabe had said his first word. He knew she couldn't tell him not to talk yet. He found himself standing in front of her door. He caught the last flight out to San Diego._ _He lifted his hand and knocked. No one answered and so he knocked again. The door opened to a sleepy Valentina. She wiped her eyes._

" _Roman?", she asked._

" _Sorry, I know its late, but after you told me that he said his first word. Well, I had to come", he said._

 _She nodded, understanding that he didn't want to miss it again. She opened the door wider and let him in. He set his bags down by the door. She locked up again._

" _Um, you can take the couch or, there's a daybed in Gabriel's room. The Bellas bought it for me so I could stay with Gabe when I was too tired to get up", she said._

 _He nodded._

" _I would like to stay with him", he said._

 _She nodded. No, he didn't want to stay in the daybed or on the couch. He wanted to be in bed with her. She walked him to Gabriel's room. He was fast asleep._

" _See you tomorrow morning", she whispered._

 _He nodded and got ready for bed. He watched his son sleep for a bit and smiled whenever Gabe moved a bit. He laid down and fell asleep. The daybed was pretty comfortable. The next morning, Roman heard someone calling him._

" _Dada", he heard._

 _He ignored it till he realized who was calling him. He shot up in bed and looked at his son. Gabriel smiled at him and held out his arms to him._

" _Dada", he repeated._

 _Roman smiled. He stood and picked up his son. He kissed the side of his head._

" _You said Dada. Good job bud. That just made my entire life kiddo", he whispered to his son._

 _Val listened to Roman over the baby monitor. She smiled._

* * *

 _When he arrived to the locker room on Friday. He told Dean and Seth what happened with Gabe._

" _I'm not surprised that was his first word", Dean said._

" _Why?", Roman asked._

" _Because Val has been teaching him to say it since he's been getting ready to talk", Dean said._

" _She knew that would make your day. She wants you happy", Seth said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _We're going to get something to eat. Coming?", Dean asked._

" _I'll catch up", Roman said._

" _Did I mess up your excitement by telling you? Man, I'm sorry", Dean said._

" _No, you didn't", Roman said._

 _Dean nodded and followed after Seth. Roman took his phone out and texted Val._

" _Thank you for teaching Gabriel how to say dad. Dean told me.", Roman texted._

 _She smiled down at the text. That's the nicest he's been in a while._

" _You're welcome", she returned._

* * *

Dean had caught Seth looking at Brie the entire time. He nudged his friend.

"What's up with that? I thought you were dating Nikki? What can't tell them apart", Dean said.

Seth chuckled.

"I broke things off with Nikki. Val told me the truth about Brie being the one who likes me", Seth said.

"So you know now. Man, that was getting hard to keep a secret", Dean said.

Seth looked at Dean wide eyed.

"You know?", Seth asked.

"Of course. Everyone knew", Dean said.

"I didn't Dean", Seth shouted.

Causing the few people who were left to look at him like he was crazy.

"What's going on?", Paige asked.

"He just found out that Brie was the one who likes him", Dean said.

"Oh, so you told her?", Valentina asked Seth.

"Yes", Seth said.

"Told who what?", Roman asked.

"Brie that he knows she was the one who likes him", Valentina filled Roman in.

Roman nodded.

"Oh so you finally know. That's great", Roman said.

Seth sighed.

"Roman, Val, Rikishi is leaving", Patricia said.

"We have to go say goodbye. Convince him to ask Brie out", Val said to her friends.

They nodded. Roman followed her over to Rikishi.

"Hey, we are going to the club with Roman and Val. Meet us there", Dean said.

Seth was confused.

"I thought that was a private date?", Seth asked.

"Oh no, we are going. Dude needs help", Jimmy said.

"I'm missing something. Why does he need help again?", Seth asked.

Dean filled him in on what Roman's mom told him. Seth nodded.

"Alright, I'm in", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"Invite Brie", Jey said.

The twins shoved Seth towards her. Seth stopped and went back to them.

"I can't. I told her I would give her time to think things over. I did just break up with her twin sister", Seth said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

After waving goodbye to Rikishi. Roman held his wife's hand.

"So, I'll take care of the cleaning up. You go upstairs and get ready for tonight.", he said.

"I can't let you do all the cleaning. Your mom and sisters put this all together. I need to do something", she said.

Roman shook his head no.

"Get that pretty butt upstairs and get ready. We have a long night together", Roman said.

Val kissed him before going inside the house to shower and get dressed. Patricia walked over to her son.

"I know you're leaving Gabe here with me and your dad while you two work, but maybe a night at your place would do you two some good. Maybe finally talk about what you don't want to hear", his mom suggested.

He looked at her.

"You are never going to be ready Roman. Pushing it aside won't do you any good. Listen to her", his mom said.

He nodded.

"What if I don't like what I hear?", he asked.

"Ask her for a minute, get some air, and then walk back into your room and finish", she said.

His mom patted his back before going back to the guests who were left. Gabe was falling asleep in his grandpa's arms. Roman smiled. He walked over to him.

"I can take him and lay him down", Roman said.

Sika handed Gabriel over to Roman. He took his son to his room and laid him down. He tucked him in and got ready to leave the room.

"Dad", Gabriel stopped him.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep", Roman said, sitting back down beside his son.

"I was", Gabriel yawned.

Roman chuckled.

"Did you have fun?", Roman asked his son.

Gabriel nodded with a smile.

"Did you thank grandma and grandpa like mom said?", he asked.

"Twice", Gabriel said.

"Good. Get some sleep kid", Roman said.

Gabriel closed his eyes and Roman kissed his head.

"I love you Gabe", he whispered.

"I love you too dad", Gabe whispered back.

He left his son's room and walked into his. He had a big night planned for them.

 **-A/N: If you guys remember the other story, he didn't tell Brie he knew till sometime later. I moved it up to now.**


	20. Chapter 20-Crowded Date Night

" _That's the last box", Roman said, setting it by the couch._

" _Does that mean we are officially moved in?", Val asked._

 _Roman wrapped his arms around her._

" _Not till the last box is unpacked", he said, kissing her neck._

" _Roman, I'm all sweaty", she said, giggling and trying to get out of his hold._

" _I don't care, have you already forgotten all those wild and sweaty nights together. Our bodies sticking together", he whispered._

 _She blushed._

" _Why don't you remind me", she said softly._

 _His tongue poked out and brushed her lips. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. His hands lifted her and set her on the counter closest to them. Her hands buried in his hair._

" _I love you", she moaned softly._

" _I love you more", he said, before lifting her and carrying her to their new bedroom._

 _Their bed wasn't set up and Roman growled. He set Val down and placed their mattress on the floor. When he turned, he couldn't help but lick his lips. Valentina was naked, she smiled._

" _Mr. Reigns, you're drooling", she said, making her way to the mattress._

 _She laid back and beckoned him to her. He threw off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He quickly laid on top of her, he felt her shiver._

" _You're so damn beautiful", he groaned._

* * *

Val looked over her sister in law's choice of dress. They each had gone through her clothes and declined everything.

"It's a good thing you and I are almost the same size.", Summer said.

Val nodded. The dress stopped mid thigh, backless, and dropped low enough in the front to show the right amount of cleavage. The dark blue color Roman liked her in. Although his attention wasn't going to be on the color.

"All done", Lisa said, showing Val her makeup and hair.

"Wow, this looks really good", Val said.

"Thanks", Lisa said, hugging her.

Kayla handed Val a box and she pulled out the black heels.

"Roman, she's ready", Summer called into the hall.

She stood and looked herself over again.

"I think the dress might be too tight", Val said.

"Not tight enough", a deep voice said.

The girls turned to see Roman, his eyes roaming over his wife's body.

"I won't be able to breath if it was tighter", she said.

"Then I'll just rip it off", he said.

His sisters giggled and Summer cleared her throat.

"Ok little brother, before you rip off this dress, take her out and show her off", she said.

Roman smirked.

"I like that plan too", he said, reaching out for Val's hand.

She placed her small one in his huge one.

* * *

 _Roman and Dean were tossing back shots like their life depended on it. Seth was busy making out with his flavor of the week. Dean was dating Renee. They were out celebrating that they were going to be on the main roster soon. At least that's what management had told them._

" _Lets dance", Renee said._

 _Dean shook his head no. He wasn't much of a dancer. Renee pouted._

" _Val tell him to dance with me", Renee said._

 _Roman and Dean raised a brow._

" _It won't hurt to dance just this once, I'm sure you're drunk enough", Val said._

 _Dean shook his head no._

" _Not yet", he said, tossing back another shot._

 _Roman leaned over to Val._

" _Let's dance?", he asked._

 _Val smiled and swiped his bottom lip with her thumb._

" _I don't feel like holding you up the entire time", she said giggling._

 _He laughed._

" _Come on, if we don't dance now, we won't be able to later", he said._

 _She rolled her eyes, but nodded. They stood and Roman took her hand, pulling her to the middle of the dance floor. He was grinding against her, his mouth sucking on her neck, while his hands explored._ _Val noticed Paige and the Bellas walk in. Nattie was dragging TJ in, making her laugh. She watched Paige blush when her eyes met Dean. She had the biggest crush on him, but respected his relationship with Renee. Seth ditched the girl he was with and put all of his focus on the Bellas._

" _Has Dean told you anything about Paige?", Val asked Roman._

" _No", he replied._

" _Is he happy with Renee?", Val asked._

 _Val noticed that sometimes Dean looked annoyed or tired whenever they all hung out._

" _Baby, your focus is suppose to be on me", he said in her ear._

" _It is", she said._

" _Liar", he replied._

 _She giggled._

" _His situation is kinda like what I had with Gia. She's ok to hang with but it's not love. He's trying because he doesn't want to hurt her", Roman said._

" _Paige likes him", Val said, facing her boyfriend._

 _Roman smirked._

" _I thought you liked Renee", he said._

" _I do but if Dean isn't feeling it, why keep leading her on.", Val said._

" _No more Dean talk, me now, focus on me. Tonight is about celebrating my main roster move", Roman said._

" _Ok, I'm sorry", she said._

* * *

Roman and Val walked into the packed club. He reserved a corner table for themselves. He watched Val slide off her sweater, he wasn't the only one watching. Other men were eyeing his wife.

"You know, maybe you should put your sweater back on. Its kinda chilly in here", Roman said over the music.

"Its warm in here", Val said.

He put his arm around his wife and glared at any man who looked her way.

"Who are you looking at?", Val asked.

He faced her and she had an amused look on her face. He chuckled.

"You caught me. The guys at the bar don't take their eyes off you", he said.

It made her feel good to know he still got jealous. It meant he still wanted her. She squeezed his thigh.

"Ignore them and focus on me", she said.

He nodded and kissed her cheek. They ordered drinks.

"They probably recognize you from tv", she said to him.

"They would have booed", he said.

Val felt bad for Roman, she knew how hard it was for him to get the crowd to like him. Ivelisse had told her what happens every time he went out to the ring. Dean mentioned to her how it pissed Roman off.

"Hey, I know how hard you worked and you do know how to wrestle. Don't let what a few people say get to you. They wished they could wrestle, jealous men who's girlfriends fantasize about you", Val said, squeezing his arm.

He smiled at her.

"I'm so glad I have you back and I know we need to talk, but I just want to have a good time with you right now.", he said.

"I know", she said.

He leaned in to kiss his wife, but before he could, Dean sat in his lap.

"Hi honey", he said, hugging Roman.

Val laughed and Roman stood to drop Dean on the floor. He helped him up.

"What are you doing here?", Roman asked.

Paige hugged Val.

"You mentioned you would be here so, we decided to crash", Dean said.

"Seth should be coming soon", Paige said, hugging Roman.

Roman wanted a night with just Valentina, he gave her a small smile.

"Its ok", Val said.

"Seth's here and he's alone. Why is he alone? Where the fuck is Brie?", Dean said, waving Seth over.

Jimmy and Jey showed up next with Naomi. More and more people getting between Roman and Valentina.

"Why are you all the way over here? Your wife is on the other side of the couch", Jey said.

"I tried getting close but every time I do, someone pulls her away from me", Roman said.

Jey laughed.

"That's your wife or have you forgotten. I remember when you annoyed the crap out of her at the performance center. You didn't let any man or woman near her", he said.

Roman looked at his cousin and nodded.

"You want her back, go and get her before another five years pass", Jey said.

Jey was right, he let time pass and missed so much, not again. Roman pushed his way through the sea of friends blocking him from his wife. Before he could get close enough, one of the guys from the bar approached her. He said something to her and she shook her head no, she even switched her drink to her left hand to flash her ring. The guy must have not seen it or not cared, he hoped it was the first one because he really didn't want to hurt the guy.

"Come on, one dance", Roman heard the guy say as he got close.

"I'm married", Val said.

Paige nudged Val, letting her know Roman was close. Naomi smirked because she knew what was coming.

"I don't see a husband, he's probably not man enough to handle a woman like you", the guy said.

Roman couldn't help but laugh, he got between the guy and his wife.

"Can I ask why you're bothering my wife?", Roman asked, standing tall in front of this man.

Fear flashed in this guy's eyes.

"And trust me kid, I am man enough to handle my wife. I take care of her just fine. You won't be able to handle her, now run along before I take care of you", Roman said.

This guy's friends were laughing at him. The guy tried to step closer to him.

"I wouldn't do that", Roman warned.

Dean and Seth stood behind him. Jimmy and Jey moved behind this guy.

"I don't need them to kick your ass for coming near my wife. They are here to make sure your friends don't jump in", Roman said.

Val got between this guy and Roman.

"Baby please, we were having a good night.", Val said.

Roman pulled her to his side.

"Get out of here and stay away from this table", Roman warned.

The guy backed up and went over to his laughing friends.

 **AN: Just wanted to be clear before I get the you hate Renee because she's married to Dean that's why you broke them up in the story (Yes, I've gotten those messages). This is a story, I pair up different couples all the time.**


	21. Chapter 21-Our Place

" _Ok, hold on we're almost to the car", Val said, holding up Roman as best she could._

 _Renee was doing the same with Dean._

" _Ren, we need to talk", Dean slurred._

 _She smiled at him. Val wanted to stop him, doing it this way wasn't right. He was drunk and couldn't help himself._

" _Yes Dean", she said._

" _I can't do this anymore. You're a great friend, but I just don't see us together in the way you want", he slurred._

 _Val reached the car in time. She leaned Roman up against it._

" _Hold onto the car baby", she whispered to Roman._

 _He chuckled and did as she asked. She opened the door and helped him in._

" _I love you Tina", he slurred._

" _I love you too babe, I'll be right back", she said, softly caressing his cheek._

 _She watched Dean and Renee, he swayed as she watched him with watery eyes._

" _Are you breaking up with me?", she asked._

" _Its not you, it's Paige", he said._

 _Val sighed._

" _Paige?", Renee asked._

 _He nodded._

" _I like her, I don't feel that way with you", he said._

 _Renee was angry now. She slapped him so hard he fell down, though it had more to do with his alcohol consumption. She walked away, Val helped Dean up._

" _Couldn't wait till you were sober?", Val asked._

" _I had to tell her Val, she needed to know. I wouldn't have been able to tell her sober, this was good", he said._

" _Sure", Val said, leaning him up against the car._

" _Now I have to tell Paige, but how? I can't even get one word out to her. How am I suppose to confess my feelings?", he slurred._

" _Do it middle school style, write her a note that says I like you, do you like me? Then draw two boxes, have her check one for yes or one for no", she said._

" _Ha ha, I forgot how funny you are", he said._

 _"Just tell her Dean, no bullshit", Val said._

 _He nodded and she helped him into the car._

" _Seat belt please", she said._

 _He nodded and buckled up. He missed a couple of times and Val couldn't help but laugh. Roman smirked. She drove them home._

 _"I'm going to marry you one day", Roman suddenly said._

 _She met his eyes and smiled, he returned it._

* * *

"Eva's here", Paige said in Val's ear.

Val found her in the crowd. She was grinding against some random guy and sending looks to Roman. Val didn't want to look at her husband, afraid that he was sending her looks as well. She downed her shot and asked for another. A pair of arms wrapped around her and she flinched.

"Its just me", she sighed at the sound of his voice.

She placed her hands on top of his.

"Eva is here", she said.

"Really? Where?", he asked.

She smiled and pointed, Roman kissed her neck.

"I didn't mean for you to actually point her out to me. I don't care that she's here", he said.

He moved in front of her, placing his hand under her chin and lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"Dance with me Tina?", he asked.

She nodded. He took her hand and he took them to the dance floor. He held her close as they swayed to the music.

"Gabe is safe with my parents. How about we go to our apartment and check on it?", he said.

"Plan on seducing me?", she asked.

He smirked.

"If I was, I'm not about to tell you", he said.

She laughed. He missed her laugh, her smile, and that he was the reason for it. After a few more songs and drinks, Valentina and Roman called it a night. He drove them safely to their apartment. Walking in, the place was a mess.

"I know what you're about to say, but I haven't had time to clean", he said.

"I don't even want to see the rest of the apartment", she said.

"Then I think you should close your eyes", he said.

"Can I change or did you get rid of all of my stuff?", Val asked.

"I've been a jerk, but I'm not that big of a jerk. I packed it and left it in the closet, I couldn't look at it", he said honestly.

She nodded.

"I think I left it here instead of sending it to you because apart of me knew we could work this out. By sending you your things that would mean we were done and I didn't want that, no matter how angry I was", he said.

"I don't want that either, it's why I never took my ring off and when they asked me if I was married, I said yes", she said.

"I know. Dean showed me an article, I never took my ring off either", he said.

She smiled.

"I'm going to go change", she said.

He nodded.

"This is your home, so do as you please", he said.

She walked slowly down the familiar hall, everything was still in its place, a bit dusty but still there. She opened the door to their bedroom and sighed, messy. Opening her closet door, she saw the boxes Roman told her about. Opening them, she took out a change of clothes.

* * *

 _Roman took his shirt off and tossed it at the hamper, missing, he shrugged._

" _Baby, why can't you put your dirty clothes in the hamper?", Val asked, walking in and picking it up._

" _I missed", he said._

 _She shook her head at him._

" _Why didn't you pick it up then if you missed", she said._

" _I'm lazy", he suggested._

" _Obviously", she said._

 _He winked and removed his shorts, tossing them at the hamper and missing. Val crossed her arms over her chest. He removed his briefs and stretched._

" _If I make these, we shower together", he said._

" _And if you don't?", she asked._

" _I'll wash our clothes this time", he said._

" _No deal, the last time you washed our clothes you shrunk them", she said._

" _That was an accident, your ass was distracting me", he said._

 _She laughed._

" _Alright, I'll clean up after myself", he said._

" _Ok", she said._

 _He tossed the briefs and missed._

" _Dishes need to be washed", she said, before walking out._

 _She heard him laugh and say ok._

* * *

Val finished dressing and walked out. Roman was picking up old food and trash.

"You broke our deal", she said.

He looked up at her.

"You said you would clean up after yourself if you missed", she said.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Right, that deal. Sorry", he said.

She started picking up dirty dishes and placing them on the counter, the sink was full.

"Oh Roman, really?", she said.

"I couldn't, I can't, function without you. You always told me to clean up after myself and I tried, I did", Roman said.

He went over to her.

"Lets go to bed, I promise to clean this up tomorrow", he said.

She knew he wasn't going to do it, but nodded anyways. He took her hand and walked them to their room. He slowly leaned in and kissed her.

"You want me, Val?", Roman whispered.

" _I know you want me Val",_ _s_ he shook her head.

"What's wrong?", Roman asked.

His hands moved up her sides, his lips to her neck.

"Its ok baby", he whispered.

* * *

" _I can make you feel good", he said, but it wasn't Roman's voice._

" _Please stop", she slurred._

" _Be a good girl and stay still, don't move, don't scream", he whispered._

" _Roman?", she mumbled._

 _Her mind felt fuzzy, she was so tired._

" _Sure, if that's what you want", he chuckled._

 _He pressed his lips roughly to hers, she kissed him back._

" _Roman?", she repeated._

 _His hands removed her clothes. Why couldn't she open her eyes?_

" _Wait, stop", she wanted to scream, this wasn't Roman._

 _Where was he? Why wasn't he here? She heard him grunting and moving inside her. This wasn't Roman._

" _Stop", she pushed at his chest._

* * *

"Stop", she pushed at Roman's chest.

He stood back frozen, confused. She was shaking. She clutched her head and sat on their bed. She hugged her legs to her.

"What's wrong Valentina?", he asked.

"We need to talk Roman, about that night", she said softly.

"Val", he sighed.

"Please", she shouted.

He licked his lips and nodded, sitting beside her. He took a deep breath, he wasn't ready for this but if not now then when? He was never going to be ready to hear how she gave herself to another man.

"Alright but if I get up and walk out, just give me a minute and let me cool off", he said.

"Ok, no questions till I tell you everything", she said.

He nodded.

"I love you", she said.

He gave her a small smile.

"And I love you", he said.

She needed to say it and she needed to hear him say it. This might be the last time she ever heard him say those words. She took a deep breath.


	22. Chapter 22-He Knows

Roman watched as Val played with her hands.

"The girls and I had gone to this club, they wanted to drink and dance. I didn't drink, just water. I didn't wrestle either, I told them my back was hurting and they didn't want to risk me going in the ring", Val said.

"Val, what does this have to do with Owens?", he asked.

"I was pregnant, I was going to tell you that weekend. It was your dad's birthday and you know how your mom and dad are always asking if I was pregnant yet. I was going to surprise you and make this a birthday gift for your dad, he's going to be a grandpa", she said.

"So, you were drugged while pregnant?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Gabe is fine of course, but I don't remember much of that night. I remember seeing Sheamus, he asked me if I needed help and I turned him down. I remember the elevator and then, I thought it was you. I remember calling out your name and then telling you to stop", she said.

"Baby, I was in Florida", he said.

"I know, but it's just so confusing because I can't remember the blank spots.", she said.

"How did you get to the hotel?", he asked.

"Eva, she was there with us and I remember not feeling well. I told everyone I was leaving and she stood and said she would give me a ride just to make sure I got to the hotel ok", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Was Owens at the club?", he asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see him there", she said.

"Do you remember him", Roman stopped, he didn't want to ask.

"Yes, it was different and I think my brain and body knew that", she said softly.

Roman stood and paced. He stopped and placed his hands on his hips. He sighed and left the room. Val sat back on their bed and gave him the space he asked for.

* * *

Roman grabbed a beer from his fridge and stepped out onto their balcony. He didn't walk out of their room because he was angry at her, he walked out because he was angry at himself. He jumped to conclusions almost six years ago, he lost time with his wife and son because he believed Owens and his stupid lies.

He took his phone out and dialed Dean.

"What's up big man", he answered.

"I know", he said softly.

"Ro, I can't hear you. Music's too loud in here", he shouted.

"I know Dean, she told me", he said, before taking a sip of his beer.

"Give me a second Ro, hold on", Dean said.

He could hear the music fading in the background.

"So you know huh", Dean said.

"He raped my wife, he pretended to be me.", Roman said angry.

"I think Eva drugged her", Dean said.

"Dean, you can't just go around accusing people of doing that. Owens did it, but she doesn't remember seeing him there. He must have done it before the drinks were taken to them", Roman said.

"Do you hear yourself? Paige was there Roman. Eva went to get the drinks, she did it. Even Paige and the Bellas think she did it.", Dean yelled.

Roman ran his hand through his hair.

"Why?", he asked.

"Well let's see, with Val gone she gets you and that's exactly what happened. She took your side and you fell right into her lap, she got what she wanted", Dean said.

Roman knew Dean made a point, a really good point.

"How do we prove that?", Roman asked.

"We can't Rome, we just have to let it go", Dean said.

Roman didn't like that option.

"I'm going to talk to Hunter", Roman said.

"That's a good idea, I've got your back and so does Paige.", Dean said.

"Thanks, see you at work on Monday", Roman said.

"Alright bud", he said.

He set his phone down and took another sip of his beer. How could he have been so blind and stupid? He knew Val better than anyone, he should have been on her side and believed her.

* * *

" _Man, go and get your wife. Bring her home Roman", Seth said, he and Dean watched him pack Val's things._

" _She cheated on me, why the fuck would I do that", Roman said angry._

" _Because you love her man, she's pregnant with your kid", Dean said._

" _Not mine. Why don't you go bug Kevin Owens about this", he said, closing the last box._

 _He looked at the boxes and took a deep breath. He couldn't do it, could he?_

" _We can take those to her, we're going down there anyway. We want to help her set up the baby room", Dean said._

" _No", Roman snapped._

" _No? Rome, this is her stuff", Dean said angry._

" _I know, but, I don't want to give this to her, not yet. I'm not ready to give it up", he said._

" _Not ready to give up her stuff or her?", Seth asked._

 _Roman looked at his friends._

" _Her", he said softly._

* * *

Once his beer was done, he stood and made his way inside. Val was on their couch asleep. He went over to her and kissed the side of her head before lifting her into his arms. He took her back to their bedroom and laid her down. He changed and laid beside her. He watched her sleep.

"I should have never doubted you", he whispered.

Val woke up the next morning in their room. She looked beside her to see Roman fast asleep. She smiled and stood, deciding to clean up before Roman woke up. Once the dishes were washed and the place was dusted, she made breakfast with what food she could find.

Roman walked out, putting his hair into a bun. He smiled.

"Good morning", he said.

"More like afternoon", she said.

"Right", he said, wiping his eyes.

"Are we ok?", she asked.

He went over to her and kissed her.

"More than ok", he said.

She nodded and served them.

"I'm sorry", he suddenly said.

She looked at him.

"I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have doubted you. You loved me and I should have known something was wrong and I'm so sorry Val", he said.

She sighed softly, she's been waiting a long time to hear that.

"Its not ok what I did, I was such a jerk to you. Almost six years, that asshole took almost six years away from us with his lies. I took almost six years and I'm going to be beating myself up for the rest of our lives", Roman said.

Val wrapped her arms around Roman's neck.

"Forgive me?", he whispered.

She kissed him.

"If you forgive me?", she asked.

"There's nothing to forgive on your end baby", he said.

"How much are you willing to grovel?", she asked softly.

"Till you've had enough of it", he said.

She exhaled slowly, it was like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. He noticed it, he kissed her.

"Forgive me?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes", she said.

"On Monday, once we get to work, I'm sitting Hunter and Stephanie down and we are talking to them", he said.

"I already have Ro, without proof there's nothing they can do. It's my word against his", she said.

"But I can ask them to keep Kevin away from us, because if he even looks at you wrong, it's lights out for him", he said.

She nodded.

"We need to take things slow, yesterday when I pushed you away. I had this flashback of him and it just made me feel disgusting. Not you", she said.

"I know and we can take things slow, we can even talk to someone. Maybe they can help fill in the blanks", he said.

"I wish you were still the only man", she whispered against his chest.

He wished that too, more than anything.

"We should eat, we still have to pack", Val said, pulling away.

He nodded.

"Thank you for cleaning", he said.

She smiled.

"This is my place too", she said.

"It is baby and I'm so glad you're home", he said, before kissing her cheek.

Once they finished eating, Val washed the used dishes and Roman went to their room to unpack Val's clothes from the boxes. He hung it up and then took out their wedding photo. Dean had taken it. He smiled and placed it on his nightstand.

"The frame is new", Val said.

He nodded.

"I might have broken the old one", he said softly.

"You unpacked my boxes", she said surprised.

He nodded.

"Yeah and now we have to pack it in a suitcase", he said.

"I might have to try on that clothes, might not fit me anymore", she said.

He nodded.

"You think Gabe will be ok for a week?", Val asked.

"Yes", he said.

"I mean, I've never been far away from him. He's always been right by my side since the day he was born. The longest he's been away from me was when you first took him to see your parents", she said.

"He'll be ok", Roman assured her.

She nodded.

"Yeah, you're right", she said softly.

"Now lets get going", he said.


	23. Chapter 23-Sober

After they finished packing, they drove back to his parents house. They wanted to spend the few hours they had left with Gabe. He was showing Val the gifts he got. Roman watched from the kitchen.

* * *

" _I fucking hate her", Roman yelled as he threw things around their apartment._

 _He had gone out to drink, Dean and Seth going along to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He didn't plan on getting completely wasted and destroying his apartment._

" _Roman, you don't hate her", Seth said calmly, watching from the door._

" _Why do I feel so bad? I want to hate her, I do but I can't.", Roman said, letting himself fall back against the wall._

" _Because you love her Rome and I know deep down you know she wouldn't be capable of cheating", Dean said._

" _Well guess what Dean, she did, she fucked another man. I have been fucking faithful to her, even after all the beautiful women who fall at my feet. How do you stop loving someone? How do you make it stop hurting so bad?", he said._

" _So what Roman, it's over, you're just going to let her go?", Dean shouted._

 _Dean hoped he said no. Val was pregnant and he wanted his friends to work this out, not just for their kid but for themselves. He believed in love because of them, it was in their eyes when they took quick peeks at each other at work or the way they smiled when they talked about each other._

" _I don't know anymore", Roman said honestly._

 _Seth went over to Roman._

" _Lets get you to bed brother", Seth said, helping Roman up and to his room._

 _Roman saw their wedding photo and grabbed it. Throwing it at the wall._

" _That's a picture of lies", he said._

" _You'll think differently in the morning", Seth said, picking up the photo and placing it on a shelf._

* * *

He did think differently sober, he had picked up the glass and broken frame. He went out and got a new one before placing the photo in the box with her things.

"How did it go last night?", his mom asked.

"Great, we talked", he said.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at her son.

"I'm going to get that asshole", he said.

"Fighting solves nothing, she doesn't remember", his mom said.

"She remembered a bit last night. We were, well anyway she pushed me away and told me to stop", he said.

"She should talk to someone", she said.

"She is, we are. He used me. Dean and Paige think Eva might have been the one to drug Val, she was the only one around the drinks before taking them to the table", Roman said.

"And you don't think she did it?", his mom asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't give me that look mom, you know we can't just accuse someone without proof", he said.

"I see, so it's ok for you to call Valentina a cheater but it's not ok to assume Eva drugged Val", she said.

Roman sighed.

"You knew Val better than anyone. You yelled at her, called her names, and made her feel bad. You ignored your son, slept with other women…", he cut his mom off.

"Ok mom, I get it and it wasn't other women, it was one", he said.

"Yeah Eva. You walked right into her trap. You gave her what she wanted", she said angry.

Roman couldn't help but suspect Eva as well. Dean and his mom did have a point, but all he needed now was proof.

"Everything ok?", they turned to see Val.

She looked between them.

"Yeah baby", Roman said.

She nodded.

"Taxi is here to take us to the airport", she said.

Roman nodded and looked at his mom.

"We'll see you, I'll call as soon as we get to Texas", Roman said, hugging his mom.

She nodded. She went over to Val and hugged her tight.

"Gabe will be fine here, just take care of yourself Tina", she said.

Val nodded. Roman took their bags to the taxi and put them in. Val was saying goodbye to Gabe.

"Its only for a few days", Val said.

Gabe nodded.

"Will you and daddy come back?", he asked.

"Yes of course", she said.

"Together?", he asked.

Roman bent down to Gabe's height.

"Yes, of course together", he answered.

"That mean red headed lady isn't coming is she?", their son asked.

Roman placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I want you to listen to me Gabriel, she is never getting near you again and she is never coming to our home.", Roman said.

Gabe nodded, he wrapped his tiny arms around his mom.

"I'm going to miss you", he said.

"Me too baby", she kissed the side of his head.

Once he let go, he hugged Roman.

"I love you kid, see you in a few days", he said.

Gabe nodded against Roman's shoulder.

"Be good for grandma and grandpa", Val said.

He nodded and took his grandma's hand. He waved to his mom and dad as they got in the taxi and drove off. Roman took Val's hand.

"He's going to be ok", Roman said.

Val took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"I know, I've just never been gone for so long without him", she said.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I heard you and your mom talking", she said softly.

He brushed his nose against her cheek.

"I'm going to tell Hunter but I need proof for him, not me. I believe it was Eva who drugged you and I believe Kevin raped you", he said.

"Its not rape Roman, I gave myself to him", she said, letting go of his hand.

"He took advantage of you, you told him to stop Val", he said.

He locked hands with her again.

"I love you, without you I'm in pain. It hurts too much to be away from you", he whispered.

"I love you", she said.

"I believe you Valentina, I trust you", he said.

She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

" _What do I do Dean? He doesn't stop crying", Roman said panicked._

 _Dean looked through the diaper bag for anything he could use to calm the crying one year old. He's never cried this much. Roman rocked him and hummed, he bounced him, sang to him. Nothing worked._

 _There was a knock at the door and Dean went to answer it. It was the hotel manager._

" _Is everything ok? We're getting complaints about a crying child", he said._

" _I'm sorry, he's just a little fussy", Roman explained while bouncing his son._

 _The manger nodded._

" _Try to calm him. Driving around worked for my son.", he said._

 _Roman nodded and looked at Dean._

" _Grab the keys and let's go", he said._

" _Or we can call Val, what if something is really wrong with him Rome", Dean said._

" _I think I would know if something was wrong with my own son", he replied._

" _Oh now he's your son, a few months ago you had doubts", he said._

" _Yeah and the results came back that he was mine", Roman said._

 _Gabriel was screaming and his little face was red._

" _Please Dean", Roman begged._

 _Dean nodded and grabbed the keys. They rushed out and into the car, Roman buckled in a screaming Gabe._

" _Its ok buddy, please stop crying, it's breaking my heart", he said, taking Gabe's little hand._

 _Dean watched him through the rearview mirror as they drove. Gabe wouldn't stop. After driving for a bit, Dean stopped._

" _Go", he said, pointing at the building._

 _Roman realized he had drove them to Valentina's apartment._

" _Something is wrong with him and Val might know what. I know you don't want to see her, but think about Gabriel right now. He's what's important, now go before someone calls the cops on us thinking we're kidnapping him", Dean said._

 _Roman sighed and took Gabe out of his car seat. He grabbed his diaper bag._

" _I'll pick you up in the morning", Dean said, before driving off._

 _He knew Dean was going to do this, he hasn't been alone with his wife in a while. He took the elevator up to hers with a still screaming Gabe. He knocked hard on her door._ _She opened it quickly and he rushed in passed her. She closed the door._

" _What's wrong with him?", she asked, taking her son._

" _I don't know", he said honestly._

" _How long has he been crying?", she asked, rocking Gabe._

" _Almost two hours, it was off and on", he said._

" _He has a fever, let me call his doctor, just hold him", she said, handing him back._

 _He nodded and bounced Gabriel._

" _Its ok little man, mommy's going to make it better. Mommy makes everything better", he whispered._

 _Val grabbed the thermometer and told Roman what to do. He nodded. Finally the doctor answered and she explained his symptoms. She went over to Roman, who was running his fingers through his son's hair. He was now fast asleep on Roman's chest._

" _Ear infection, he'll see him tomorrow", she whispered._

 _He nodded, he couldn't look at her._

" _He said if his fever goes any higher to take him to the emergency room", she said softly._

 _He nodded again._

" _I'll take him and you can go", she said._

" _No, I'm not leaving him", he said._

 _She nodded._

" _Ok, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen putting some coffee on", she said._

 _He finally met her eyes. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her._

" _Want some coffee?", she asked._

 _He nodded. She left the room and made the pot of coffee. Once done, she went to check on them, Roman was fast asleep. She covered them and kissed Gabriel's head before kissing Roman's head. She missed him._


	24. Chapter 24-Trust Me?

" _You need to start dating again. He's not coming back Val", Catrina said._

" _I can't", Val said, while changing a two year old Gabriel._

" _Why? Girl you aren't ugly. Half of the guys here at work are wondering if you're single", Catrina said._

" _I can't because if I even try, all I'm going to do is compare them to Roman. Roman was my one and only, if I can't spend the rest of my life with him then that's that. He can divorce me and move on, but I just wouldn't be able too", Val said._

" _You would be ok with him moving on?", Catrina asked._

" _No but if he's happy then I'll put on a fake smile and let him be happy", Val said._

 _Her heart was breaking at the thought of Roman happy with someone else._

" _I just want to smack some sense into him", Catrina said._

" _He has a right to be mad Cat", Val said, picking up Gabe._

" _You didn't do anything wrong Val, if anyone should be mad here, it's you", she said._

" _Cat", Val said._

" _No, he didn't even give you a chance to explain. He kicked you out of your home, you got fired, you gave birth to his son and he didn't even come down to see him. Then he goes and gets a paternity test done, really.", Catrina said._

" _He's hurt", Val said softly._

" _And so are you, he should have heard you out. Work this out", she said._

" _Just like I should be brave enough to go and see him and explain even if he doesn't want to hear it, but I can't because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that he won't believe me, I can't take losing him all over again", Val said, tears falling down her cheeks._

 _Catrina wiped them and hugged her friend._

" _I just don't like seeing you so sad Val", she said._

* * *

That morning Roman woke up with Val in his arms. He smiled, it felt good to see her first thing in the morning. She rested her head on his chest.

"Babe, we have to get up. We have an interview in four hours", Roman said softly.

"Just a few more minutes", she mumbled.

He chuckled.

"Alright, a few more. Just because I like having you in my arms", he whispered.

He twisted her hair between his fingers.

"Val", he whispered.

She hummed.

"While we were separated, did you ever think about divorcing me?", he asked.

Its been on his mind since she walked back into his life.

"No, a lot of people around me wanted me too, but I just couldn't. It would make us over too real", she said.

"I wouldn't blame you if you decide to do it now", he chuckled.

She lifted her head and looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

"Really?", she asked.

He rolled them over so that he was on top.

"I'm just afraid that now that you are starting to remember", he stopped.

"Only small things. Do you want me to divorce you? So you could run to her?", she asked.

"Eva? No, she was only ever a distraction", he said.

"I thought you said you only slept with her three times", Val said.

He nodded.

"I did, the first time was a drunken mistake, the second and third time Owens was running his mouth and I guess I used her to get back at you but like I said, I had to imagine you to get through it", he said.

She traced his face with her finger.

"Do you hate me for Eva?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"I get it", she said.

"Can I touch you?", he asked.

He didn't want to do it without her permission. She slowly nodded. His hand found its way under her shirt, her breathing picked up.

"You look so beautiful", he whispered.

His hand moved to the edge of her shorts. He licked his lips.

"Can I?", he asked.

She nodded, his hand dipped into her shorts. She arched her back and moaned.

"Its been too long for you my love", he whispered against her lips.

She was panting now, her eyes closed as his fingers worked her body. He moved his body between her legs, he lowered the front end of his sweats.

"Trust me?", he asked.

She nodded, meeting his eyes. He removed his hand and lowered her shorts before pushing into her body.

"I forgot how good this feels, you inside me", she whispered.

"Tell me about it, no woman can compare to you Valentina", he whispered.

She buried her fingers in his hair, tugging on it as his pace increased. She moaned. He kept his eyes locked on hers, whispered how much he loves her. There was a second where she wanted to push him away, but his whispering reassured her that it was him and kept her thoughts from drifting to that night.

"Its me baby, not him. I'm going to make sure you enjoy this again.", he whispered.

* * *

 _Val and her friends were getting everything ready for Gabe's small birthday party. Rey let them borrow his backyard._

" _So did he say if he was coming?", Ivelisse asked._

" _He didn't, because I didn't talk to him. I sent him the invite but he didn't respond, I really hope he does though", Val said._

" _What about his family?", Paige asked, Gabriel on her lap while he enjoyed some pieces of melon before his party started._

" _I invited them as well but I don't know, they're his family so they might take his side in all this and not show", Val said._

 _"Or he told them not to come because he didn't want them to", Catrina said._

 _Rey walked in and pointed to the front door._

" _Someone's here to see you", he said._

 _She went to the front door and met Roman. He had gifts in his hands. He cleared his throat._

" _I'm not staying, just wanted to see Gabe real quick and leave these, my family sent them with me", he said._

 _Val nodded and let him in, the girls stopped talking as soon as Roman walked in. He set the gifts down and Paige handed him his son._

" _Hey buddy, happy third birthday", he whispered to him._

" _Um, Roman, this is Ivelisse and Catrina, I work with them at Lucha Underground and you know Paige", Val said._

 _Roman didn't look at them but sent them a nod, keeping his eyes on his son._

" _Girls, this is, he's, um my husband Roman", she said softly._

 _She didn't know if Roman would like it if she called him her husband still._

" _Girl, he is way cuter than you described", Catrina said._

" _Cat", Val said._

" _I should go", Roman said._

" _Are, um, are you sure you don't want to stay? I don't have to introduce you as my husband, I mean…", he cut her off._

" _It's not that and why wouldn't you introduce me as your husband? What, you don't want to be married to me anymore?", he asked._

" _I just don't want you to be embarrassed", she said, looking down._

 _Ivelisse wanted to say something to him for talking to her that way. Catrina stopped her._

" _I should go", he said, handing Gabe back to Paige._

 _He waved at the girls before Val walked him out. She leaned against the door as she watched him get in his rental and drive off._

" _At least he showed for a few minutes", Dean said beside her._

 _She nodded._

 _"He's taking him this weekend to spend time with him", Val said._

* * *

They had just finished showering, Roman was drying his hair with a towel as she finished dressing. Someone knocked and Val went to answer it. Eva stood there in a tight red dress, her face didn't hide the shock of finding Val in Roman's room.

"Can I help you with something?", Val asked.

"Sorry, I thought this was Roman's room", she said, about to walk away.

"It is", Val said.

Eva's eyes scanned the room behind Val.

"You do remember he's **_my_** husband", Val said.

Roman came out of the room shirtless, his hair down and wet.

"What are you doing here Eva?", Roman asked.

"I didn't think you were that stupid Roman, taking her back. She's just going to hurt you again", Eva said.

"She didn't do anything wrong. Someone drugged my wife and then Owens took advantage of that. The only problem is, Owens wasn't around her when she was drugged", Roman said.

"So what, you think I did it", Eva said.

"Why would you mention yourself if you didn't do it?", Roman asked.

Eva backed up and walked away. Roman closed the door and turned to his wife.

"She ruined our morning", he sighed.

Val shook her head no.

"She didn't. We made love, I woke up beside you, and you sent her away. Although waking up beside you made my morning", she said blushing.

He smiled and kissed his wife.

"Making love again didn't", he said softly.

"It did, but it was hard. I was afraid that I would remember more of that night and hit you or something", she said softly.

"And I would have understood. Once at work we are going to talk to Hunter and Stephanie about keeping Kevin and Eva away from us.", he said.

"The draft is coming, maybe they can put them in one and us in the other", Val said.

He nodded and kissed her forehead.


	25. Chapter 25-Mine

Getting to the arena, Roman went to get changed before going to find Valentina. She looked nervous and when their eyes met, he smiled. Placing his hand under her chin.

"Stop worrying so much. They've apologized and know they were in the wrong. They'll listen to what we have to say", he said.

She nodded. Taking her hand, he pulled her along with him towards Hunter and Stephanie's make shift office. He knocked and she took a deep breath. The door opened and Stephanie smiled at them before frowning.

"What's wrong?", she asked, looking between them.

"We need to talk to you and Hunter", he said.

She looked into the office before looking back at them and nodding. She opened the door wider and let them in. Hunter stood in front of his desk, hanging up the phone.

"Oh, if you're busy we can come back after the show", Valentina said.

Hunter shook his head no and walked over to shake their hands.

"I just finished. So what's going on? Roman, if this is about the manager thing, we can't change the storyline. Besides, fans love it", Hunter said.

"No, this isn't about that. I'm fine with her being my manager and she and I have actually worked a lot out. This is about Kevin Owens and Eva Marie", he said.

Hunter looked at Stephanie and she joined him, sitting on his desk.

"What's going on?", she asked worried.

"I've remembered more of what happened, quick flashes", Valentina said.

Hunter nodded.

"We know there's nothing anyone could do, seeing as it was so long ago, but all we ask is that you keep them away from me and Val. We know about the draft, is there anyway you could put them on one roster and us on another?", Roman said.

"I'll see what I can do, but my dad is the one putting the rosters together. I'll be in charge of Raw and Shane will have SmackDown.", Stephanie said.

Valentina squeezed Roman's hand.

"Don't worry, since you two are married to each other, you'll be put together.", Hunter said.

"I'll talk to my brother about convincing our dad to put Owens and Eva on the SmackDown roster. I want you two on Raw", Stephanie said.

Val and Roman smiled and nodded.

"Thanks", Val said.

They were about to walk out.

"Roman", Hunter said.

He turned to look at one of his bosses.

"Don't go looking for Owens. Walk away", Hunter said serious.

Roman nodded.

* * *

 _Val came back early from being on the road for a whole week. She dropped off her stuff at their apartment. Texting Dean and asking if he was with Roman._ _After getting confirmation, she drove down to the performance center to surprise him. She walked in and saw him by one of the rings, Roman was leaning against the ropes talking to Sasha._ _She touched his arm and he laughed. Val started to wonder what they were talking about. He said something and Sasha laughed, her hands on his chest. He stepped away and fixed his hair back into a bun._

" _You're such a dork", she heard Sasha say as she got closer._

 _Val couldn't help but glare and feel jealous._

" _So what do you say, help me in the ring?", Sasha asked._

" _He can't, he's busy", Val finally spoke up._

 _Roman looked towards her and smiled even bigger._

" _Sweetheart", he said, before climbing out of the ring._

 _Sasha gave Val a look and Val returned it. Roman hugged her and kissed her._

" _Why didn't you tell me you were home?", he asked, running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair._

 _Val kept her eyes on the woman who thought it was ok to touch her man. Roman noticed and smirked. He kissed her neck and shoulder._

" _Mind giving us some privacy", Val didn't ask._

 _Sasha chuckled and rolled her eyes before finding Bayley and Charlotte two rings down._ _Val followed her till Roman cupped her chin and forced her to face him._

" _What the hell was that?", Val asked._

" _I was practicing with Dean and he had to go use the restroom, she came over and just started talking to me.", he said._

" _She touched you. Why didn't you tell her to stop?", she asked._

" _I moved away from her babe", he said, he wasn't mad that she was jealous._

 _She turned in the direction of Sasha. Roman wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist._

" _Just because I'm on the main roster now doesn't mean you're single. He's still mine and the next bitch who thinks it's ok to touch what's mine…",_ _she didn't get to finish her threat._

 _Roman placed his hand over her mouth, she was saying it out loud for all the women to hear. Sasha raised a brow at them._

" _Ok, calm down", he whispered in Val's ear._

 _Val glared at him. He removed his hand._

" _I'm yours, they know it and I know it. Besides, she can't compete with you", he said, looking Val in her eyes._

* * *

Roman was dressing for his match, Val was getting her makeup done. The women's title sitting on her lap.

"You don't deserve that title and you don't deserve him", Valentina sighed.

If Val's eyes weren't closed and Leslie wasn't doing her make up, she would have rolled her eyes at Eva.

"So that's what that stench was, your disgusting excuse of a perfume.", Val said.

Leslie tried not to laughed, Val smirked.

"All done beauty", Leslie said, tapping Val's shoulder.

She opened her eyes to see Eva twirling her hair between her fingers. Val sighed.

"What do you want? Let's get this over with because it's exhausting talking to you", Val said.

Eva leaned forward.

"You think you've won, but you haven't. You brainwashed him into thinking that I had something to do with what happened with Kevin. I didn't, just because I gave you a ride to the hotel", Eva said.

Val shook her head.

"If I had the ability to brainwash him, we wouldn't have been separated for five, almost six years. I'm not the one telling him you had anything to do with it, but I'm starting to think you did", Val said, before standing.

Eva stood in front of her, stopping her. Val sighed.

"I didn't stick Kevin's dick inside you", Eva raised her voice.

The few people in the hall were staring and whispering. It wasn't like they hadn't heard the rumors.

"No, you just dropped the drug in my water and let him know when I got to the hotel, because what a coincidence that he was waiting for me when I got there.", Val yelled.

Eva slapped Val.

Val had had enough of Eva. She was tired of people thinking she was a slut and cheated on her husband. Now that she knew Eva had a hand in what happened to her, she wasn't going to take her shit. Not only did Eva touch her husband, but told her son that she was going to take Val's place. Val faced Eva, before punching her in the face. They grabbed each other by the hair and pulled. Val dragged Eva a bit before Eva scratched Val's cheek. It stung and Val let her go.

"You stupid bitch", Eva yelled.

Val could feel blood on her cheek. Eva's lip was bleeding, Hunter jumped in between them.

"Enough", he shouted.

He looked between them.

"I want you both in my office, now", he was pissed.

He looked at Joey, who was holding Eva. AJ Styles held Val back.

"Watch them", Hunter said to Joey.

He nodded and walked them to Hunter's office. He sat them in opposite places while he stood between them.

* * *

Roman had finished putting his gear on and walked out of the locker room, putting his hair into a bun. AJ ran up to him.

"Your wife just got into a fight with Eva", he said.

Dean joined the conversation.

"Awesome, did Val win?", Dean asked.

AJ chuckled.

"She got a good punch in before Hunter intervened", AJ said.

Roman quickly made his way to Hunter's office. He got there in time to hear Hunter yelling and Eva making her way out of the office, pissed. His wife followed a few seconds after.

"Tina", he called.

She looked towards him and closed the space between them. She set the women's title on a box beside them.

"What happened?", he asked, taking his wife's chin between his fingers and tilting her head to look at the bleeding scratch on her cheek.

"She wouldn't leave me alone. I was going to walk away like Hunter said, but she slapped me. I just lost it, I had enough", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Let's take you to get that cleaned up. I don't want you to catch something from her", he said.

Val chuckled and he laughed softly. She grabbed the title as they walked towards the medic.

"As for punishment, I'm losing my title", she said softly.

"What?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Eva was in the running to win the NXT women's title but he took it from her and as my punishment, he took mine.", she said.

Roman sighed.

"I'm sorry", he said.

She looked up at him.

"I can always win it back", she said smiling.

He nodded.

"You will", he said.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. The medic cleaned Val's cheek.

"I heard about that punch. She came by here, looks like it will bruise", he said.

"Good", Val said.

Roman and the medic chuckled.


	26. Chapter 26-Bad Idea

Roman kissed his wife before her music played and she walked out. She was losing her title to Charlotte tonight. He walked towards the monitors to watch. Paige and Dean were already there. Brie joined, along with Eva. Paige noticed and Dean wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't even think about it", he whispered to her.

Seth jogged over to them.

"Did I miss it?", he asked.

"She hasn't lost her title yet, but she's about too", Eva said with a satisfied smile.

"At least she's held the title, you're never going to know how that feels", Paige shot back.

"She's also never going to know how it feels to get cheered", Brie said.

Everyone looked at Brie. She usually stayed out of fights like this. Seth nudged her and winked. She blushed. Eva rolled her eyes. Roman was thankful Dean and Paige were between him and Eva. He wanted to watch his wife's match without being distracted with her constant nagging and touching.

"Where's my sister?", Brie whispered to Seth.

He shrugged.

"How should I know, we broke up remember. She's probably somewhere with Cena right about now", he said.

"And that bothers you?", she asked.

"Actually, it doesn't. It would bother me if it was you", he said.

She glanced at him to see him looking at her, a small smile on his face. She looked back at the monitor. Valentina German suplexed Charlotte before trying to pin her. It was a two count and Val yelled at the ref to count faster. She stands to grab Charlotte when Kevin Owens music hits. Val freezes, she along with the crowd looked confused.

"What? Why is Kevin Owens out here? I'm confused", Corey said.

Roman stood up straight.

"Is this suppose to happen?", Dean asked.

It wasn't, they realized as they watched the look of confusion on Charlotte's face as well. Kevin Owens made his way down, smirk on his face.

"Fuck this, if he can go out there, I can too", Roman said, running fast.

Eva laughed and Paige tried to move towards her before she was pulled back by Dean.

"She's not worth it", Dean whispered.

Val noticed Roman running towards Kevin and he speared him. Val turned to get back to Charlotte, but was speared by her and pinned.

"Charlotte is your two time women's champion", Cole announced with excitement.

"I still don't understand what Kevin came out here for. He has no partnership with Charlotte, he gets nothing from her winning the title", Byron said.

"Its clear as day Saxton, he wants Roman's title and he knows he has to go through Roman's wife to get noticed by the guy", Corey said.

Charlotte made her way up the ramp and Roman jumped into the ring to check on his wife.

"Well, it looks like he got what he wanted", Bryon said.

Roman was pissed and not just as a wrestler, but because Kevin wasn't suppose to be anywhere near his wife. Kevin smirked and winked at Roman. Val stood and grabbed Roman's arm.

"Leave it baby", she said to him.

Raw ended with Roman and Kevin glaring at each other.

* * *

 _Valentina and Roman had a week off, they decided to visit her hometown and so she could give up her apartment since she passed her try out._ _They finished packing up her apartment, good thing was that she didn't have much._

" _We don't have to move to Florida you know", he said._

" _Yes we do, I can't be traveling back and forth every other day. I'm paying for this one and the one I share with AJ", she said._

 _He nodded. He sat on the counter._

" _I promise, once we make the main roster, I'm going to buy you a house with a big backyard. No, not one house, two, one here in San Diego and the other in Florida.", he said._

 _He knew it was too soon to be talking about living together. They've only been dating a month, but he somehow knew she was the one._ _She laughed softly._

" _Aren't you getting ahead of yourself there, who knows I might get sick of you soon and break up with you", she said._

" _Oh really?", he asked._

 _She giggled as he stood and ran at her, picking her up and squeezing her and tickling her sides. She laughed harder._

" _I'm just kidding, I'll keep you", she said, between laughs._

 _He set her down and kissed her._

" _Let's take this last box to the car and hand in your key. I'm hungry", he said._

 _She nodded and lifted the last box before they walked out. She handed in her key and she took him to a taco shop her dad use to take her too._

" _What's this place called again?", Roman asked as they parked._

" _Lucha Libre Taco Shop. I would always come here with my dad.", she said._

" _You don't anymore?", he asked as they got off._

" _After they died, I just wanted to avoid going anywhere that reminded me of them.", she said._

" _Why bring me here?", he asked._

" _Because I wanted to share this with you, something my dad and I use to do. Besides, I'm pretty sure if he was still alive, he would bring you here to talk", she said._

 _Roman smiled and took her hand as they walked in. It was a bit of a wait, but once seated. Roman looked over the menu._

" _What's good?", he asked._

" _The burritos are amazing", she said._

 _He nodded and set his menu down._

" _I'll get that than", he said._

 _He watched Valentina look around, he smiled._

" _Thank you for bringing me here and sharing something you and your dad use to do. I can tell this means a lot to you", he said._

 _She smiled._

" _Well, you mean a lot to me", she said._

 _Finding it on the wall, she stood and took his hand. He followed her to the wall across from them and she showed him the photo of two Luchadores. It was her uncle and her dad._

" _Tag team champions in Mexico", she said._

 _He smiled._

* * *

Roman was stomping around the arena, trying to find Kevin.

"Roman stop, I didn't like that he was out there either but I'm sure Hunter will take care of it", Val said behind her husband.

"No, I'm going to take care of it, now", he said.

They found Kevin being yelled at by Hunter. Hunter noticed Roman and pushed him back.

"Reigns, stop. I've got this, trust me", Hunter said.

Kevin smirked.

"Stay the hell away from my wife. I know what you did you disgusting excuse of a man. When I find proof that you raped my wife, I'm going to hang you", Roman growled.

"But I didn't rape her, she asked for it. She touched all of this, she kissed me back", Kevin said.

Roman pushed against Hunter. Big Show had to help Hunter hold Roman back.

"Get out of here before I fire you", Hunter shouted at Kevin.

"You will do no such thing", Vince said, coming over to them.

Stephanie was by his side along with Shane.

"What's going on here?", Vince asked.

Val grabbed Roman's arm and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Owens wasn't suppose to be out there for Val's match", Hunter explained while fixing his suit.

Vince nodded.

"Well, that's too bad because the fans loved it. They want a feud between these two.", Vince said.

"Dad, I don't think…", Vince stopped his son from talking.

"I was going to put Kevin on SmackDown, but now that this happened. I want you on Raw", Vince said.

"But dad, that would mean we would have to move someone to make room for him and…", Vince raised his hand, stopping Stephanie from talking.

"I've got it. Send AJ Styles to SmackDown and Kevin to Raw", he said.

Shane and Stephanie looked between each other. She had explained to him why Kevin and Eva had to be on SmackDown. Roman glared at Kevin and Kevin smirked. Stephanie gestured for Shane to say something, but they both knew that no matter what, their dad wasn't going to change his mind on this.

"The draft is tomorrow dad", Shane said.

"I know, this gives you time to switch them now", Vince said, before walking away.

Shane nodded. He looked at Roman and Val.

"I'm sorry", he said, before walking away.

Hunter looked at Kevin.

"Get out of here before I hit you myself", he said to him.

Kevin left. Hunter and Stephanie looked at Roman and Val.

"Don't give up just yet, we can always figure out a trade or something. Just give us time to figure out how to do it", Stephanie said.

Val nodded and watched them walk away.

"You aren't leaving my side for the rest of the day. If for some reason you need too, I want you to stay with someone you trust. I don't want you alone, ever", Roman said.

Val nodded.

"Here's hoping they don't switch Eva to Raw too", Val said.

"Fingers crossed", he whispered.


	27. Chapter 27-About Time

_Dean, Seth, and Roman had a triple threat match tonight. Val was watching Roman wet his hair._

" _You guys are like three best friends, it's crazy you three have a match together now", she said._

 _He nodded._

" _I think that's what's going to make the match great, we have great chemistry together", he said._

 _Val nodded. Looking over her husband._

" _I don't know if I like you going out there in this tiny little underwear", she said._

 _He chuckled and brushed his hair back._

" _You liked it when I modeled in it for you last night", he said._

 _She blushed._

" _That was in private and just us, all those women are going to see you", she said._

 _He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head._

" _And you think I like it when you go out there in those booty shorts and crop tops", he said._

 _She sighed and admired her man some more before standing._

" _Good luck", she said, while heading towards the door._

" _Hey, I think you're forgetting something", he said, tapping his lips._

 _She walked over to him and stood on her toes. He smiled within the kiss._

" _Good luck in your match too, after this you'll be on the main roster", he said._

 _She nodded. She was losing her FCW title to Raquel Diaz._

" _Love you", she said._

" _Love you", he replied._

* * *

SmackDown was here and most of the Superstars were watching from backstage. Roman wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"We already know we're on Raw, together", he whispered.

She nodded. Stephanie and Mick had already announced Seth and Finn.

"Our fourth pick of the night", Mick said.

"Roman Reigns", Stephanie said, smirking at Shane.

"Seeing as Valentina is his manager, we also get her", Mick pointed out.

"No, that's not fair", Shane said.

"Then count her as another of our picks.", Stephanie said shrugging.

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Looks like we get to stay together", Seth said, arms crossed over his chest.

The couple nodded before they followed his eyes. He was looking at Brie, she was talking to Paige.

"They could still put her and Nikki on Raw", Val said.

Seth nodded. Brie felt someone looking at her, she turned her head and noticed Seth.

"You should go and talk to her", Roman said.

Val nodded.

"I dated her sister and she made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with me. I thought giving her space would make her want to try, but I was stupid to think she would pick me over her twin", Seth said.

"I don't think it counts here because Nikki knew Brie likes you, but she dated you anyway. If Nikki really believed in codes, she wouldn't have done that to her sister. So fuck the code", Val said.

"Listen to my woman", Roman said.

Seth nodded and walked over to Brie. His feet having a mind of their own, because once he stood in front of her, he froze. Why had he come over? Brie looked up at him and Paige smirked. She knew why Seth was there.

"Seth needs to speak to you Brie, in private", Roman shouted.

Seth looked over at his friend, he should have walked away. What the hell was he still doing here in front of her? Val nodded. Seth took a deep breath before looking back at Brie.

"You need to talk to me?", she said softly.

He nodded. She stood and he walked them to a private area. They didn't know their friends had followed them and were listening in.

"I know you don't want to try this after I dated Nikki and again, I'm sorry for that, but I really want to see where this could go. I believe it could be something great, I just need you to say yes", Seth said.

Brie swallowed and looked down at her hands.

"You aren't a rebound, Brie. To me, you will be way more than that. I just need a chance to show you", he said.

She didn't let him finished, attaching her lips to his. He buried his hands in her hair. Their friends peeked after not hearing them. Watching them kiss, Dean found the girls giggling and Roman leaning back against the wall.

"What are we doing?", Dean asked, towel around his neck.

Paige jumped into his arms and he smiled.

"Brie and Seth", she said.

"Foursome? Nice", Dean said.

She slapped his chest and he laughed.

"Seth finally told her", Val said.

"About fucking time", Dean shouted, knowing very well Seth and Brie heard him.

* * *

 _Roman and Val stopped at the cemetery to leave flowers for her parents. She didn't know when she would be back in San Diego, but there was nothing left for her there._ _She cleaned off the headstones and Roman went to get water for the flowers._

 _She watched him fill two cups._

" _He's a good guy. You both would have loved him, I know I do", she whispered._

 _He walked back over to her and helped her place the flowers._

" _They're proud of you, you know", Roman said._

 _She smiled._

" _Yeah, I just wish they were still here", she said softly._

" _I know sweetheart", he said, brushing her hair back._

 _She exhaled softly._

" _We should start heading out", she said._

 _He nodded and stood, reaching out for her hand. He helped her up._

" _Let's go home", he said smiling._

* * *

Charlotte and Valentina had a rematch. Roman watched from the back. Paige joined him.

"Hey", she said.

He sent her a nod.

"So", she started.

He smirked.

"Val's birthday is coming up", she said, swinging her arms.

Roman nodded, arms still crossed over his chest. He might have been separated from his wife, but he never forgot her birthday.

"I know Paige", he responded, eyes still on his wife's match.

"Of course, but see, the girls and I planned this big surprise girls night out and now that you're back together it sort of ruined those plans", she said.

"So, in easier words, you want me to scram for her birthday", he said.

"Of course not, you two just got back together, I'm not about to push you apart", she said.

He finally looked at her.

"We moved the girls night to Friday night, you get her on her actual birthday night", she said.

Roman nodded.

"I can agree to that", he said.

Paige smiled. They went back to watching the match, Val lost again, but only because Dana interfered when the ref's back was turned.

"How's Dean handling the whole separation thing? Its going to kill him being on one roster and you on the other", he said.

She nodded sadly.

"Especially since his ex is joining him", she rolled her eyes.

"With the way things ended between them, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, Dean loves you", he said.

"I know that, but you're also forgetting Summer and Eva are on SmackDown, who knows what those witches will do", Paige said.

"We know what Eva is capable of, paired with Summer who's after Seth.", he said.

"Why do you three attract the crazy killer ones", Paige said.

Roman laughed.

"Its not just us. Woman, I see the way Baron stares at you and Randy sends a little side eye towards Brie when she's not looking. Seth caught him today in catering and almost flipped his top", he said.

"I guess it's a gift huh", she said shrugging.

"One fucked up gift if you ask me", he said standing.

He walked with Paige down the hall.

"I'm going to meet my girl", he said.

"Ok, and don't tell her about the surprise girls night", she said, spotting Dean with their bags.

Paige was injured so she and Dean could leave now. Val hugged Charlotte. Roman waited for them to finish talking before Val joined him.

"Everything ok between you two?", he asked.

Val nodded as they walked to the women's locker room together so Val could get ready to walk him out as his manager.

"Yeah, she just felt the need to let me know that she had nothing to do with Kevin coming out during our match", she said.

He nodded.

"I know she didn't, but she said she still felt the need to explain herself. She was just as confused as everyone else", Val said.

Getting to the locker room, Roman pulled her into him.

"You're going to get your title back, promise", he said.

She smiled up at him.

"I know", she said, before walking in and putting on her black pencil skirt and a Roman Reigns shirt she had made into a tank top.

He was typing away on his phone when he looked up.

"That looks good on you", he said.

They walked towards gorilla.

"Hey, so your birthday is coming up. Want to do anything special?", he asked.

"Usually Taya and Catrina come over and we drink wine, eat ice cream, and watch romantic movies", she said.

"The wine and ice cream I can do, the romance movies", he stopped.

He saw the look on his wife's face.

"But I can sit through one with you", he said, she smiled up at him.

"You say you hate them, but I seem to remember you crying during the Notebook", she said, holding his arm.

He laughed.

"I had something in my eye", he said.

"Of course you did. They're called tears", she said.

He laughed again.

"Well, I'm not Catrina or Taya, I want to take you out. I owe you big time", he said.

"Ro, you don't have to…", he stopped her.

"Yes I do. I have a lot of groveling to do, birthdays to make up for, Valentines, Anniversaries, Christmases, and especially Mother's day", he said.

"Why can't we just forget all of that, I'm so tired of being reminded of it all", she said.

She still felt like their was a heavy weight on her shoulders. He stopped them, Rusev and Lana were walking out first.

"I'd like to forget it all too, but I can't.", he said, he softly touched her cheek.

"I just don't want you angry with me anymore", she said.

"I'm not baby, I'm angry at myself, this was all my fault. Every single thing that happened, my mistakes, not yours. Understood?", he said.

She met his eyes and nodded. He smiled.

"We're ready for you Roman", someone said from off to the side.

He looked at them and nodded.


	28. Chapter 28-Something New

_This was their first Valentine's Day apart since Val was on the road now. She was going to make this up to him, anyway she had too._ _She had spoken to Nikki about ideas, Nikki said no to each one._

" _There is only one thing a man wants on Valentine's day, unlike us women. Sex, he wants sex, hot, steamy, wild sex", she said._

 _Val nodded._

" _You could dress up for him. Bondage, toys..", she quickly stopped her friend._

" _I don't think Roman is going to go for toys", Val said._

 _Nikki nodded._

" _And I don't know how comfortable I am with bondage", Val said._

" _Have you two tried it at all?", Nikki asked._

" _Well, no, but I'm not really experienced in this whole thing so…", Val stopped when Nikki looked at her weird._

" _Wait, was Roman your first?", she asked._

 _Val blushed and nodded._

" _Aw, that's sweet", Nikki said._

" _I need simple, well not too simple", Val said._

" _I've got you, we are going shopping now before we have to go to the arena", Nikki said standing._

 _Val followed her._

* * *

This was Rusev's rematch for the US title. Val and Lana were throwing insults at each other. Lana stopped and looked confused before pulling Val towards her, but was stopped by Kevin Owens.

"Stop, you aren't suppose to be here", Lana shouted, losing her accent.

"What? What the hell is Owens doing out here, again?", Corey asked.

"I don't know. I do know Roman isn't going to like this and neither is Rusev", Byron said.

Kevin smirked and lifted Val. Roman turned, Rusev jumped out of the ring and went over to Lana.

"No, Kevin, don't do it", Cole yelled.

Kevin powerbombed Val on the announce table and took off running up the ramp once Roman made his way out of the ring.

"Kevin's crazy", Corey yelled.

Roman lifted his wife into his arms.

"Roman doesn't look too happy about this", Byron said.

"Of course he's not happy Saxton, Kevin just powerbombed Mrs. Reigns in front of her husband. I wouldn't be happy either if that was my wife", Corey said.

"Kevin has a whole lot of hell coming his way", Cole said, before SmackDown ended.

* * *

Val groaned and Roman set Val down.

"Can you walk baby?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I've had worse", she said.

"You fucking go near her again, and I'll chop your damn nuts off", they heard Dean yell.

They made their way towards the noise and saw Paige trying to calm Dean down. Kevin was smirking and being held back by Shane and Hunter. Hunter sighed and looked at us.

"My father in law sent him out there. He thought it would do more good than bad", Hunter said.

"She could have gotten hurt or worse", Dean yelled.

"Where's Seth?", Val asked Paige.

"Medic, he punched Kevin", Paige said.

"Good", Roman growled.

"Get him out of here, I need to talk to Val and Roman alone", Hunter said.

Shane nodded and pushed Kevin to walk. Hunter waited till Kevin was gone and out of hearing.

"Vince wants you to be in a feud with Owens. Your title will be on the line", Hunter said.

Roman shook his head in disbelief.

"Not with Val at my side, you could have warned us.", Roman said angry.

"I know and I'm sorry Val, he was just suppose to go out there and let you see him. Never was he suppose to touch Val", Hunter said.

Val put her hand on Roman's shoulder, squeezing just a bit for him to calm down. He sighed.

"Discuss this, let me know how you want to play this feud out", Hunter said.

They nodded and he walked away.

"I hate this, I'm sorry this is happening", he said.

"Not your fault", she said softly.

"I thought you two left?", Roman asked Dean and Paige.

"Hunter wanted to talk to me and Shane came over to tell him that his dad sent Kevin out there.", Paige said.

"Are you alright Val?", Dean asked.

"I'm fine Dean", Val said.

"Well we're going to head out. You two still going to San Diego for the week?", Paige said.

They nodded.

"Off till Sunday", Val said.

"Have fun", Dean said, before he and Paige walked away.

"I'm going to go get showered so we could go back to the hotel", he said, taking her hand.

"Me too", Val said.

Roman dropped Val off at the women's locker room. Getting to his, Seth was packing his things with one hand.

"I'll help", Roman said.

"Thanks", Seth said, sitting back and watching Roman.

"I should be thanking you for hitting Kevin", Roman said.

"Yeah, Shane told Hunter that Kevin was only suppose to go out there. Never touch Val and he did, as soon as he walked back here I went over to him and punched him", Seth said.

"Again, thank you", Roman said.

Roman finished packing Seth's bag and zipped it up.

"Thanks Rome", Seth said.

Roman nodded before going towards the showers. Once he was done, he dried his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the showers to see Eva sitting near his things. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before brushing his hair back.

"Get out", he said.

"Is that really what you want?", she asked, uncrossing her legs.

"Yes", Roman said.

"Come on Roman, you and I had a pretty good time before she came back.", she said, before walking over to him.

He stepped back.

"I love my wife, you were only a distraction.", he said.

She grabbed his towel and he grabbed her hands to stop her from taking it off. The locker room door opened and Jericho walked in, Val beside him.

"It's not what it looks like, she's…", Roman didn't get to finish.

Val grabbed Eva by her hair and pulled her away. Roman grabbed Val and Chris tried to pull Eva away.

"Baby, let go", Roman said.

Val let go and Chris took Eva out of the locker room. Roman cupped his wife's face, checking for any damage.

"What was she doing in here?", Val asked.

"She tried to get me to sleep with her. I didn't, when I said no she came over to me and tried to remove my towel", he said.

She nodded.

"I believe you", she said.

That made him feel bad about not believing her when he should have.

"And I should have believed you", he said.

She kissed him softly.

* * *

 _Roman was watching ESPN. He had surprised her with orange reddish roses when he picked her up from the airport._ _She walked into their bedroom and took out the black bra and matching panties set Nikki had made her buy. She put them on and retouched her makeup. Reaching back into the bag, she pulled out the handcuffs and cuffed one end to their bed post. Pulling out the blindfold and oils._

 _She was nervous and trying to talk herself into walking out there. Would he like this?_ _She finally got enough courage to walk out there. He was still watching tv. She walked around the couch and he did a double take._

" _Wow", he said, his eyes running over her body._

" _To make up for Valentine's day", she said._

" _Wow", he repeated._

 _She blushed and walked over to him, taking his hand and pulling him up._

" _Come on", she said._

 _He followed her, his eyes on her exposed backside. His hands reached out and squeezed her butt._ _Getting to their room, he noticed the cuffs._

" _Lay down", she said._

 _He laid back, removing his shirt and she cuffed his hands._

" _You didn't have to do all this Val", Roman said._

" _Something new for us", she said, reaching for the blindfold._

 _She straddled him before placing the blindfold._

" _Sweetheart", he said, he lifted his hips and rubbed his bottom half against her._

" _Just enjoy", she whispered._

 _She hoped she remembered everything Nikki told her to do. She pressed her lips against his._

" _Sweetheart", he said._

" _Yeah?", she asked._

" _I know you want something new, but what was wrong with our sex life?", he asked._

 _She was confused by that question._

" _Nothing", she said._

" _Blindfold", he said._

 _She removed it._

" _Alright before this goes any further, talk to me", he said._

" _I just don't want you to get bored. I thought that by trying something new…", he cut her off._

" _I wasn't bored, I love making love to you. You want it hard, tell me, I'll gladly give it. Want to try something new I'm up for it, but never ever think that I'd get bored of you", he said._

 _She nodded._

" _Now continue, but no blindfold please. I want to see what you do to me", he said, his hands gripping the handcuffs._

 _She nodded again and kissed him._


	29. Chapter 29-Off

They arrived in San Diego early morning. Val had video chatted with Gabe, his grandparents had taken him to Disney World with his cousins. She missed him a lot, but alone time with Roman was good. They had set up a meeting with a marriage counselor.

She closed the laptop and watched Roman walk around her kitchen. He had only been inside a handful of times and only because he had too.

"Coffee is at the top in that cabinet", she said.

He chuckled and nodded before pulling it out. He got the coffee maker ready.

"What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?", he asked, before glancing at her.

"I just miss Gabe", she said.

He nodded.

"Me too babe, but before we go back to our son, we need to fix this completely for him.", he said.

She nodded.

"I'm glad you took me back when I asked for a chance, but I honestly expected you to yell at me, hit me, throw the ring back at me and tell me to go to hell", he said.

She looked at him. This wasn't like Val, at all. He knew her temper when she got mad at him. She shrugged.

"I love you", she said.

He walked over to her and cupped her chin in one hand.

"And I love you, but I feel like you're holding back on me and I don't know why. I'm not going anywhere Val", he said.

She swallowed. He let go of her chin and took her hands.

"You aren't even the least bit angry at me?", he asked.

"I don't know Roman", she said softly.

He nodded.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow", he said, before standing.

Someone knocked on their door and Val quickly stood to go answer it. Opening the door, Taya, Catrina, and Ivelisse walked in. Roman could hear the very chattery women and was afraid of coming out of the kitchen.

"So we heard you were back. Paige also let us know you didn't come alone", Taya said smirking.

Val raised a brow.

"Is he hot?", Catrina asked.

"Does your ex know?", Ivelisse asked.

Val couldn't get a word in with the amount of questions they kept asking.

"He can't be hotter than your ex, because girl he is hot", Catrina said.

"I have to agree", Taya said.

"Does he work with you?", Ivelisse asked.

Roman walked out and they stared at him. Val turned to see him. Hands in his pockets, standing up straight with a small smile on his face.

"Hello", he said.

"Roman, this is Taya, and I think you've already met Ivelisse and Catrina", Val said.

Val took her husband's arm and looked at the girls.

"Girls, this is my husband, Roman", Val said.

"Nice to meet you three, Val talks highly of all three of you", Roman said.

The three women smiled and nodded. It was quiet for a second too long. Roman cleared his throat.

"So, I'm going to go take a nap, exhausting flight.", he said.

He kissed his wife's head before walking to their room. He exhaled once he was alone. The three women looked at Val.

"You took him back?", Taya asked.

"Val, you said he slept with someone you both work with. More than once", Ivelisse said.

"He denied Gabriel when you told him you were pregnant", Catrina said.

They all made a point.

"I honestly didn't think you were this pathetic Val", Catrina said.

"I love him, he loves me, and he's the father of my son..", they cut her off.

"If he loves you Val, he wouldn't have accused you of cheating. He would have sat you down and heard you out.", Catrina said.

"We've talked", Val said.

"It took him five years to do that. Really? Honestly, I don't think he loves you, because someone who loves you, doesn't treat the person they love the way he did to you", Catrina said.

"He was angry", Val said, she was starting to get frustrated.

"Why aren't you? Huh. Why aren't you making him grovel? Threaten him with a divorce, full custody of Gabe, yell at him Valentina, hit him, something", Catrina yelled.

Val didn't know why she didn't do all the things Catrina mentioned. She would have done it, should have. So why didn't she?

"What's going on Val? Ever since you started remembering things about that night, you've closed yourself off", Taya said.

"Nothing, the only thing that's changed is that I have my husband back.", Val said.

Her friends were worried about her. Roman came out of the room and leaned against the wall. He heard everything they said, he was just glad he wasn't the only one who noticed. Taya sighed before hugging Val. Ivelisse went over to Roman.

"Please tell me you know what's wrong with her?", she asked.

"I don't, I've noticed her different too. We're talking to someone tomorrow, maybe he or she can help", he said.

Ivelisse nodded.

"Do me a favor?", she asked.

He looked at her.

"Don't hurt her again, because this time, she has family backing her up. Not just me and the girls.", Ivelisse said.

"I won't hurt her, I learned my lesson the first time. I just wish I could go back and punch myself in the face ten times over", he said.

"Don't worry, we all wish we could go back and punch you in the face", Ivelisse said.

He chuckled.

"I'd let you", he said.

"I swear, you better not be lying about loving her", Taya said, coming over and poking Roman on his chest.

"I love her, more than you'll ever know. I made a mistake and like I told her, I'm going to be paying for it for the rest of my life", he said.

"You better", Catrina said.

Val smiled at him. He was also going to figure out what was wrong with his wife.

* * *

 _Roman and Val were at the mall with Dean and Paige. Roman wanted to buy something for his dad's birthday before he flew out to Pensacola. Val was enjoying her corndog._

" _That's your third one", Paige said._

 _Val nodded._

" _They're just so good", Val said._

 _Dean smirked, he knew it was a craving. He bought her four. Roman wrapped his arm around his wife's waist._

" _Leave her be", he said._

 _Val pecked his lips before finishing her corndog. Dean took out the fourth and handed it to her._

" _You know me so well", she said, taking it._

 _Dean chuckled._

" _Let's go in here, maybe your dad would like clothes", Paige said as they walked in._

 _Val placed the corndog near Roman's mouth and he took a bite. Roman went over to a few shirts his dad might like and Dean went over to Val._

" _Is the baby satisfied?", he asked._

 _Val smiled and nodded._

" _Very, you know I never realized how good these things were", she said, finishing her corndog._

" _You're still telling him at his dad's birthday party right, because I want to be there when you tell him. The look on his face, man", Dean said._

 _Val smiled and watched her husband._

" _He's going to be so happy", Val said, she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled bigger._

 _Roman bought his dad a few shirts, they continued walking. Roman stopped and pulled Val into a pet store. Puppies._

" _I want to get one", Roman said, looking at his wife._

" _I don't think so, we're hardly home and we live in an apartment", Val reminded him._

 _She would like a dog too but they were on the road a lot, their apartment wasn't big enough. She was also pregnant._

" _Look at that face Val, how can you say no to that and mine", Roman said._

 _Val laughed softly._

" _Babe, you know I would love a dog more than anything, but right now our schedules are crazy and our apartment is too small", Val said._

 _Roman sighed and tapped the window, the yorkie tried to nip his finger._

" _You're right", he said._

" _I promise, once we're use to our schedules and have a nice home, with a big back yard, we can talk about a puppy", she said._

 _Roman smiled._

" _I want this one", he said._

" _That one stays that small", she said._

" _I know", he said._

" _Alright, I'll get you one like that", Val said._

 _Roman smiled and kissed his wife._

" _But first, a baby. My parents are getting frustrated with us", Roman said._

" _Would you be happy?", she asked._

" _You have no idea how happy it would make me love", he whispered._


	30. Chapter 30-Help

_He was on his way to the arena. Dean was driving and Seth was in the back typing away on his phone._

" _You do remember what tomorrow is, right?", Dean spoke up._

 _He knew what tomorrow was, he looked out the window._

" _Yeah, just because I'm not with her doesn't mean I forgot", he said softly._

" _Paige and I are going down to see her and have dinner", Dean said._

" _Me too", Seth said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _You can come you know", Dean said._

 _Roman shook his head no without looking at his friends._

" _Well, if you change your mind. Fly in and I'll pick you up at the airport. It would be a nice surprise for her", Dean said._

" _I doubt it, but sure", Roman replied._

 _Once at the arena, he sat on the bench in the locker room and took his phone out. He found the number he needed and called. Hearing it ring twice before someone picked up._

" _Hello and thank you for calling Peace, Love, and Flowers. How can I help you today?", the woman said._

" _Hi, I called last week and I just wanted to make sure that my delivery will be sent on time", he said._

" _Name sir?", she asked._

" _Roman Reigns, it's for Valentina Reigns", he said._

 _He could hear the woman typing._

" _Yes Mr. Reigns, your delivery will be there in the morning like you requested", she said._

" _Thank you", he said, before hanging up._

" _Sent the wife flowers?", Jericho asked, sitting beside him._

 _Roman nodded._

" _Its her birthday tomorrow", he said._

" _Well, tell her I said Happy Birthday", Chris said, before heading towards the restrooms._

* * *

 _The next morning, Valentina answered the door._

" _Valentina Reigns?", the man asked._

 _She nodded._

" _These are for you", he said, handing her the vase with roses._

" _Thank you", she said._

 _He left and she closed the door behind her. Brie was holding her week old son._

" _Pretty, who are they from?", she asked._

" _Let's find out", she said, opening the card._

" ** _Happy Birthday, I hope your day is full of love and smiles."_**

" _No name", Val said._

" _You don't think it's from Roman do you?", Brie asked._

" _I doubt it", she said softly._

 _Every birthday Roman sent her flowers, but never put his name on the card._

* * *

Val put her hair into a ponytail and inhaled before exhaling deeply. Nerves taking over her entire body.

"You ready? Our appointment is in twenty minutes", Roman said.

Val nodded and they left. Getting to the therapist, they waited till they were called.

"What if we find out something that neither of us wants to know?", she asked, without looking at him.

"Then we'll deal with it, we'll talk. This is why we are coming to do this Val. I'm not going anywhere, are you?", he said.

She looked at him.

"No, I'm just, scared", she said.

He leaned over and softly kissed her.

"Me too", he whispered.

"Mr. And Mrs. Reigns", the woman said.

They stood and made their way into the room. Sitting on the couch, the woman sat across from them and smiled.

"So, what brings you two in?", she asked.

"I..", Val couldn't get the words out.

"She was raped, drugged, and doesn't remember much of what happened. I accused her of cheating on me and we were separated for five almost six years, I cheated during that time apart. We also have a son together. We just want to work things out between us and get back to what we use to have.", Roman said.

She looked at Valentina.

"I can help, although getting back to where you use to be is going to be hard and a long journey. Things have changed", she said.

They both nodded.

"If I can speak to each of you privately alone first", she said.

Val and Roman nodded.

"Mr. Reigns, I'll start with you", she said.

"Ok", he said.

Val stood and walked out.

"Let's start off on how you and Val met", she said.

He nodded and explained up until yesterday.

"You said you feel like your wife is holding back?", she said.

"I love my wife, but I do feel like she's holding back. She's closed off and just not herself. I know her, she was brave, smiling, and when you pushed her she would push right back. Now, she just doesn't", he said.

"By the way you described her, she sounds like a down to earth person", she said.

"She is, but see we've gotten into arguments before and she always defended herself, never took any of my shit, she let me know when I was in the wrong", he said.

"Except for when you accused her of cheating", she said.

He nodded.

"She remembered a few things, but even then I thought now she's going to yell at me, she's going to release all of her anger she holds towards me for putting her through what I did, but nothing", he said.

"She might be bottling it up, she doesn't want to remember what her rapist did to her, it's easier for her to just accept that she cheated. For some rape victims, even if they remember its easier to just stay quiet and closed off. Like if they don't talk about it, then it never happened", she said.

"I don't want her to just accept that, she feels guilty and I don't want her too", he said.

"She will eventually, and that's when everything will just pour out. Her anger towards you, towards him, towards herself", she said.

"How do I help her through it?", he asked.

"Just understand, be patient, let her get it all out", she said.

"Is it normal for her to be acting this way?", he asked.

"Most rape victims feel like they've been defeated, weak, like they don't deserve to have what they have. Love, happiness, strength", she said.

He nodded.

"She's slowly getting her memories back of what happened that night. It could explain why she's acting the way she is, she's processing, like I said, it's going to all pour out", she said.

"Like I've told you, we tried at first to have sex, but that's when her memories started coming back, she pushed me away. A day or two after that, we did end up making love, was it too soon?", he asked.

"She didn't remember anything else?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Well at least she didn't tell me", he said.

"I'll ask her, but I think you two should hold off on it. The last thing either of you wants is for her to be afraid to let you touch her.", she said.

He nodded.

"Do you feel guilty?", she asked him.

He swallowed before nodding.

"I cheated on her and I'm not using what I thought she did as an excuse, but I just, I wanted to get back at her in a way", he said.

"That's understandable, your pride was hurt, you were hurt. You aren't the first man to do what you did and you won't be the last.", she said.

"I regret it, everything. If I could go back and walk into my room without inviting that woman in, I would do it in a heartbeat. You don't have a time machine do you?", he chuckled.

She laughed softly.

"No, sorry", she said.

"I love my wife, so much. I don't want to lose her for the mistakes I've made, because these are **my** mistakes, not hers", he said.

"You're human, you're allowed to make them", she said.

"I just hope my wife can forgive me", he said.

"I'm sure she will", she said.

* * *

 _Valentina, grabbed the box and placed the watch she bought him inside it. She remembered that he had sold his to buy her ring._

" _Daddy is going to love this, let's just hope he keeps it huh", Val said to her son._

 _He watched her from his bouncing chair, he was chewing on his little fingers. She giggled at how adorable he was. She finished wrapping it._ _Someone knocked and she stood to answer it. Dean smiled as she opened the door for him to come in._

" _Roman's in the car", he said._

" _I figured", she said._

 _He nodded. He grabbed the diaper bag and Gabe's favorite rattle._ _She handed him a blanket before buckling Gabriel into his car seat._

" _Do me a favor?", she asked Dean before he walked out._

 _He nodded._

" _Give this to him and tell him I said Happy Birthday", she said, handing Dean the gift._

 _He smiled and nodded._

" _I can do that", he said._

" _Have fun", she said sadly._

 _Dean leaned over and kissed her cheek._

" _See you in a few hours", he said leaving._

 _Getting to the truck, Roman took his son's car seat and leaned down to kiss his chubby cheek._

" _Hi little man", Roman said, smiling at his son._

 _Dean cleared his throat and Roman finished buckling in the seat before turning to his friend._

" _This is for you", he said, handing him the gift._

 _Roman hesitated. It wasn't for two more days, but he wouldn't be in town, so she gave him his gift now._

" _She said to tell you Happy Birthday", Dean said as he took the gift._

 _Dean walked around the truck to the driver side. Roman swallowed before opening the gift. A small note inside it._

" ** _Happy Birthday baby, I wish I could give this to you in person but you don't want to see me and I don't want it thrown back at me. I hope you love it. I love you. Val"_**

 _He put the note in his pocket before pulling out the watch._

" _Awesome gift. I'll kick your ass if you think about sending it back to her", Dean said._

" _I'm not sending it back", Roman said, running his fingers over the shiny watch._

 _He wasn't, he would keep this, only because his wife gave it to him. He put the watch on and smiled._

" _Looks good on you", Dean said._


	31. Chapter 31-Not Ready

The therapist smiled at Val, Roman was waiting outside.

"So, would you like to talk about what you remembered?", she asked.

Val looked down at her hands.

"Its not much", she said softly.

"That's ok", the woman said.

"I remember thinking it was Roman. I remember asking him to get off me, to stop. Feeling him…", Val stopped.

"Its ok", the woman said softly.

Val looked at the therapist.

"I know I didn't cheat on my husband, but…", Val stopped.

"But it's easier to think it than to feel vulnerable, defeated", she said.

Val nodded.

"You're also afraid that your husband will find you disgusting and not want to touch you anymore. You aren't broken Valentina, just a little lost. Once those missing memories come back you're going to feel even more lost and angry", she said.

Val cried.

"He wants me to yell at him and blame him, but I can't do that", Val said.

"Who?", she asked.

"Roman. He thinks it's his fault, but it's not, this was on me. I stupidly trusted the wrong people and..", Val stopped, wiping her eyes.

"None of this was your fault, you didn't ask for it.", she said.

"I just want to forget it all and move on, start fresh with my family", Val said.

"You can't do that without letting your wall down and dealing with what happened. Trust me. This will eat you alive Valentina and that is no way to live", she said.

"But I don't remember", Val said frustrated.

"But you will and when you do, just let it happen", she said.

Val nodded.

"When you do remember, call me. I can go to you or we can set up an appointment and you can come to me", she said.

Val wiped her cheeks.

"Are you angry at him for cheating?", she asked.

"Yes, but I also understand why he did it. He thought I cheated and he wanted to hurt me", Val said.

The therapist nodded.

"He wants me to move in with him", Val said softly.

"Are you ready for that?", she asked.

"Honestly?", Val asked.

The therapist nodded.

"No", Val said.

"Why?", she asked.

"Because I don't trust him. I want to get in a good place, not just with him but with myself.", Val said.

"Then tell him that, he should understand", she said.

Val nodded.

"The only problem is my son. He wants Roman back at home and I want him there too but like I said, I just want to get in a good place", Val said sighing.

"Sit your son down, the both of you and explain to him that mom and dad are still very much together, just need a little time apart", she said.

Val nodded.

* * *

" _You want to do what?", Val asked._

 _She looked up at the two men who were smiling at her and Paige._

" _Camping", Dean said._

" _Oh sweetheart, I don't do camping", Paige said._

" _Wait, why do you two want to do this so bad?", Val asked._

 _They both shrugged._

" _We overheard some guys at the gym bring it up. They said there are some great camp grounds a few hours away", Dean said._

" _Come on, it will be fun", Roman said._

 _He got on his knees in front of Val and pouted._

" _Don't give me that look", she said._

" _Just try it once and if you don't like it, we will never do it again", Roman said, his hands squeezing his girlfriend's thighs._

 _She looked over to Paige._

" _Be strong Val", Paige said._

 _Dean did the same thing Roman did and Paige sighed._

" _Come on, once you're on the main roster, we won't be able to do this kind of stuff anymore", Roman said._

 _She had a few more months before she was leaving FCW. She lightly touched his cheek and smiled._

" _Alright", she said._

 _He leaned over and kissed her._

* * *

She walked out of the therapist office and towards Roman. He stood and smiled.

"Everything go ok?", he asked.

She nodded. They walked out and drove in silence back to the apartment. Walking in, he watched her kick her shoes off.

"She thinks it would be a good idea if we don't have sex for a bit", Roman said.

"You talked about that?", Val asked smiling.

He nodded and blushed. He sat on the coffee table, sitting in front of her.

"I told her about the memories you got back when we tried and she said in order for you not to be afraid of me touching you ever again, that we should hold off", he said.

Val nodded.

"I think that's a good idea", she said.

"Me too", he said.

Val reached out and touched his hand.

"She said I should be honest with you and that you would understand", she said.

He placed his other hand on top of hers and squeezed.

"You can talk to me", he said.

"I don't think we should move back in together, at least for now. I just want to be in a good place with you", she said.

He didn't like it, but he did understand why she didn't want to move in again. He also needed to earn her trust back.

"I do understand, but if we are going to do this, I'm moving down here to be closer to you and Gabe. I don't want to do this long distance thing and have another man swoop in when I'm not here to stop it", he said smiling.

Val giggled.

"You would do that?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I'll find something out here", he said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"There will never be another man for me", she said.

"Same here beautiful, well except for Dean, he tends to get pretty jealous", Roman said.

Val laughed.

* * *

" _Val would you slow down baby", Roman called after her._

 _She was walking more and more into the woods and away from the lake._

" _Val, damn it stop", he yelled._

 _He started jogging to keep up. She walked faster._

" _Val, the Blair Witch movie is real and if you don't stop you're going to end up like them", he yelled._

 _She stopped and turned to face him. He knew that would get her to stop. A smirk on his face._

" _Liar", she said, before turning and walking away again._

 _He groaned and threw his hands up._

" _Fine, get lost, I don't care", Roman yelled._

" _Fine", she yelled back._

" _I hope you get eaten by a bear", he yelled as he watched her climb over the rocks._

" _Better than being with you. I like bears, I can actually stand them and they won't flirt with other women", she yelled._

 _He groaned. He wasn't going to move from his spot and continue to chase after her, as much as he wanted too. He crossed his arms over his chest._

" _Then you should date a bear, maybe he'll put up with you and your jealousy", he yelled._

 _He didn't hear her respond and his arms fell to his sides. His eyes scanned the way she went, he couldn't see her._

" _Val, I swear you better answer me woman. This isn't funny Valentina", he yelled and quickly went the way she did._

 _Nothing. He continued down the now sharp rocky hill._

" _Valentina? Baby, where are?", he yelled._

 _He heard a soft whimper._

" _Val, damn it, where are you?", he asked._

" _Roman", she called._

 _He quickly followed her voice. He found her underneath a huge rock. He jumped down to be in front of her. She was holding her ankle._

" _What happened?", he asked worried._

" _My ankle is hurting. I tried to stand but I can't, I slipped jumping down", she said._

 _He lifted it and she winced._

" _Its swelling, we have to get you to a doctor quick", he said._

 _He moved to her side and slid his arms under her before lifting her. Getting to the camp ground, Paige and Dean were making up from their fight._

" _What happened?", Paige asked._

" _She slipped, I have to get her to a doctor so they could look at her ankle", Roman said, rushing to their truck._

 _Dean tossed him the keys._

" _We'll be back", Roman said after putting Val in their truck._

 _Dean and Paige nodded._

 _Getting to the emergency room, he sat her down and talked to a nurse. They gave her an ice pack while they waited to be seen. Roman was filling out the forms._ _She smiled as he filled out each thing for her. He knew everything about her._

" _Did you really hope I got eaten by a bear?", she asked._

 _He looked at her._

" _No baby, I would miss you too much", he said._

" _You wanted me to get lost", she said._

 _He kissed her._

" _Not without me. Do you really think I would have let you continue walking alone? Once your voice got far enough away I would have followed you", he said._

" _You know how much that Blair Witch movie scares me, I can't believe you used that", she said, nudging him._

 _He chuckled._

" _But you stopped", he said._

 _She rested her head on his arm._

" _Are you pregnant?", he asked._

 _She lifted her head and he pointed to the question with the pen. A smirk on his face._

" _You wish", she said._

" _Actually, my mom does but that's not an option on here", he said, checking no._

 _Val giggled against his shoulder._

 _This whole fight started after Paige and Val took a small hike to check out the camp grounds and lake. They got back to their place only to see Roman and Dean helping a couple of single college girls set up._

 _It didn't help that these girls had on small shorts and crop tops. Their boobs lifted so high up that they almost fell out. When these girls spotted Paige and Val, they had apologized to them for hitting on Dean and Roman._

 _Dean and Roman were clueless to the flirting, single, and young females. They were just trying to be nice and help._

" _I was just trying to be a gentlemen", Roman said._

 _Val smiled and lightly touched his cheek._

" _Only to me and little old ladies, oh and your mom and sisters", Val said._

 _Roman laughed before kissing her._ _Her ankle was only sprained and they ended up going back to the camp grounds and enjoying their weekend with their friends._


	32. Chapter 32-More

Val was laying in bed and hugging her pillow. She was looking out the window, watching the clouds pass. Its not that she was afraid of losing Roman again, she was afraid to say something she was going to regret or something that's going to make her hate him.

She felt a hand on her hip and sat up, gasping.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you", he said.

She exhaled softly.

"I was just thinking about something", she said.

He nodded and sat beside her.

"About?", he asked.

She crossed her legs and looked at her hands.

"You have to talk to me Val, why are you holding back?", he asked worried.

He brushed his fingers down her cheek and she moved away from his touch. He watched her reaction and didn't like it. He moved closer to her and she looked over at him. He went to kiss her, but she quickly moved away and off the bed.

"I should start dinner", she said.

"Why won't you let me touch you?", he asked.

She brushed her hand through her hair.

Val", he said, reaching for her hand.

She pulled it away and backed up.

"I'm sorry, I just…", she stopped.

"You've remembered more, haven't you?", he asked.

He watched her face pale, she looked sick.

"Val, I would never hurt you baby. Tell me what you remembered, talk to me", he said.

She faced him, tears in her eyes.

"I thought it was you, I saw your face. I had sex with him, Roman. We didn't, it wasn't just one time, it was twice. I didn't tell him to stop till the second time", Val cried.

Roman looked away from her.

"When did you remember this?", he asked.

"Last night", she said, her bottom lip trembled.

She was waiting for him to stand and walk out, to yell at her like he did the first time. He looked at her.

"I won't blame you if you want to go, again.", she said.

He shook his head no, tears filling his eyes.

"I want you to stop blaming yourself, you were drugged and thought it was me", he said.

"When he tried the second time, your face came in and out, he didn't sound like you anymore. He felt different", she explained, sitting down slowly.

He cautiously moved closer to her, keeping a good amount of space between them still.

"It's why I jumped and why I can't let you touch me. I feel disgusting and I just want to stop replaying those memories", she cried.

He wanted to wrap his arms around his wife and cry with her.

"You aren't disgusting, you didn't ask for this either. You didn't know what was happening babe. I did though, I'm disgusting and I deserve your hate and anger.", he said.

She looked at him.

"I yelled at you, I let what he said get to me instead of hearing your side of the story. If I would have just listened to you, we would be happy, you would be happy", he said.

"I am", she said, closing the space between them.

"Bottling up the way you feel about me and what I did, is not good. But when it does come out, I'm going to take it, because I deserve that and so much more for hurting you. I am no better than him", he said.

"You know how I feel about you Roman", she said softly.

"Not what I meant. I meant the angry side of you, the one that's going to eventually hate me", he said.

"Why does everyone want me to yell and hit, divorce you", she said, standing and pacing.

"I never said anything about a divorce, take that thought out of your head, now", he said.

She looked at him.

"That thought never entered my head, ever", she said.

"We want you to yell and hit, because it's going to make you feel a whole lot better. I deserve it Val", he said.

"But I don't want to do that, it won't make me feel better", she said frustrated.

Roman nodded. It was in there, he knew it. He had meant what he said, he would take it when she dished it. He more than deserved it.

"Ok", he said.

She nodded.

"What do you want for dinner?", she asked.

He smiled.

"What?", she asked.

He stood.

"Put some shoes on, I'm taking you out.", he said, passing her.

"Where we going?", she asked.

"It's a surprise, now put some damn shoes on, now", he said.

* * *

 _Val had finished cleaning her apartment. AJ laughed from the couch._

" _You could help me", Val said._

" _He's not my boyfriend", she said._

 _Val rolled her eyes at her friend and walked into the kitchen._

" _Thank you for staying over at Kaitlyn's while he and I have dinner", Val said._

" _Of course, I also don't want to come home to find you two humping on our couch", AJ said._

 _Val laughed softly._

" _Its cute, you actually think we would make it to the couch", Val said._

 _AJ laughed._

" _I eat at this kitchen table and I cook on those counters. Leave them pure please", AJ said._

 _Val laughed._ _After AJ had left, Val started on dinner. Pepper lemon chicken, mashed potatoes, and veggies. Someone knocked and she left the chicken to answer the door._ _Opening it, Roman stood there with roses in his hand and a cheesecake._

" _Hi", she said._

 _He smiled that beautiful smile of his and walked in._

" _These are for you", he said, handing her the roses after she closed the door._

" _Thank you baby, their beautiful", she said._

 _She looked at the cheesecake and he smiled._

" _Its store bought, don't worry", he said._

 _She shrugged._

" _Can't blame me for being worried. I want to have sex, not throw up because you didn't make this right", she said._

 _He laughed._

" _I'm not that bad of a cook", he said._

" _Boiling water isn't cooking baby", she said._

 _He leaned down and kissed her._

" _You're so lucky I love you and find you absolutely adorable", he said._

 _She giggled._

" _Dinner is almost ready", she said._

 _He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. He set the cheesecake in the fridge as she placed the roses in the vase._

" _Smells really good", he said._

" _Duh, I made it", she said._

 _He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She turned off the stove and grabbed the plates to serve._

" _Where's AJ?", he asked._

" _Staying over at Kaitlyn's", she said._

 _He nodded and sat at the table. It was now or never, he thought._

" _How would you feel about maybe moving in with me?", he asked._

 _She froze._

" _I mean it's just a thought, but why not. I love you and you love me, I'm either here with you or you're at my place. You can teach me how to cook if we live together", he said._

 _She took over his plate and sat it down._

" _And what happens if we don't like living with each other or we break up because of it.", she said._

" _We basically live with each other now, you stay over at my place sometimes. Lets try it babe and if for some reason it doesn't work. We can go back to living separate and wait for the right time to try again", he said._

 _She bit her lip._

" _I don't want to have to let you go, let's try it babe, move in with me", he said._

 _She smiled and nodded._

" _On one condition", she said._

 _He smirked._

" _Name it", he said._

" _We find a different apartment, yours is too small for us", she said._

 _He kissed her cheek._

" _Anything you want", he said._

* * *

Getting to Lucha Libre Taco shop, she smiled. He looked at her.

"Lets get one of those amazing burritos", he said.

She nodded and they got off the car. He asked for her hand and she placed hers in his. He sighed.

"I'm not going to touch you without asking, so don't get annoyed with me when I ask all the time", he said.

"Thank you", she said.

He nodded.


	33. Chapter 33-Drunk

Roman and Valentina were packing their clothes. She liked to have their things ready for when Monday came. Things were going to be different now, some of their friends won't be there when they get to Raw on Monday. Roman walked into their room as Val was folding, he was on the phone.

"Ok Hunter, yes, I understand. I'll tell her and see you Monday", he said.

Val watched Roman.

"What's up?", she asked.

"Apparently on Monday, I'll be losing my title. Rusev is getting it back.", he said.

"I'm sorry", she said as he sat beside her.

He shook his head and shrugged.

"Its business, right. I mean, it's not like I'm going to stay titleless, I hope", he said.

"Hey, maybe this means they want to put that new belt I've been hearing about, on you", she said smiling.

"What do you know?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"I might have overheard something, they just don't know what to call it yet", Val said.

Their doorbell started ringing like crazy.

"What the hell", Val said.

Roman already knew who it was and he stood to go and answer it. Val behind him. He opened the door and the women walked in, chatting like crazy.

"Surprise", they all said.

Val smiled at them. Noticing that they were dressed to go out.

"We've come to take you out for your birthday", Taya said.

"My birthday is tomorrow", Val said, smiling at her friends.

"We know that silly, but since you've brought home the man meat, we figured he wanted you on your actual day of birth.", Paige said.

Roman chuckled.

"He and I made an agreement, we get you today and he gets you tomorrow", Paige said.

"Man meat, confirm or deny", Ivelisse said.

"Confirming", Roman said.

"Its settled, you are ours tonight. Now go get ready and let's go have some fun. Brie should be here in a few minutes", Catrina said.

Val looked over at her husband and he smiled. He tilted his head towards their room.

"Go on", he said.

* * *

" _Ok, so what was wrong with that apartment again?", he asked his girlfriend._

 _That was the ninth one, finding the smallest detail wrong._

" _It smelled like onions", she said._

" _I didn't smell anything", he said._

" _Well I did", she said._

" _Ok", he said._

 _She was looking at the directions for their tenth and final apartment._

" _Turn here", she said._

 _He did and pulled up to the beautiful apartments._

" _Ok, before we even look at this place. This one is closest to the performance center, it's close to Dean and Seth, also AJ. It's not a long drive for my family if they want to come down and visit. We can even walk to some of the stores if we wanted too, also the beach. The front looks nice and clean, they definitely take care of this place", he said._

 _Val nodded and they got off. Walking into the lobby and meeting the manager. He explained everything here._ _They had a gym, pool, and laundry mat. He unlocked the door and they walked in._

" _Its two bedroom, master bedroom has it's own bathroom. Plenty of closet space, kitchen is a great size for two people. Balcony has a wonderful view, you can see the ocean", he said, showing them._

 _Val and Roman walked out and looked at the view._

" _Its nice, right baby", Roman said._

 _Val bit her lip._

" _Everyone here is friendly and not a lot of noise", he said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _Can you give us a second?", Roman asked._

 _The man nodded and walked back into the apartment. Roman sighed._

" _What's wrong with this place?", he asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

 _She looked at him._

" _The bathroom in the hall doesn't have a bathtub, it's a shower", she said._

 _Roman chuckled and shook his head._

" _Do you not want to do this Val? Just tell me you don't want to move in with me and we can leave right now. I'll never bring it up again", Roman said._

 _She sighed._

" _You've found something wrong with each one and now I'm starting to think it's not the apartments, it's me", he said._

" _I just don't want to screw this up Roman", she said._

" _I'm scared too babe, but we're never going to know if it will work unless we try. What happens if I ask you to marry me? Are we going to live apart then too?", he said._

" _Of course not", she said._

" _Then let's pick a place, try living together and if for some reason it doesn't work, then that was that", he said._

 _She looked up at him._

" _And we break up", she said._

" _No, you aren't getting rid of me that quick. Like I said before, if it doesn't work the first time, we live separate again and some time down the road, we can try to live with each other again. I'm not going to lie to you, we are going to argue like crazy and there will be things about me that annoy you and vise versa, but we need to find a way to work around those things.", he said._

 _She nodded._

" _Are we moving in together or not?", he asked._

 _She smiled._

" _I like this place", she said._

 _He smiled and nodded, looking back inside._

" _Me too", he said._

" _It even has a second bedroom, we can turn it into an office or I don't know maybe a nursery one day", she said._

 _He smirked._

" _Both great options. Although I'm liking the idea of turning it into a nursery", he said._

 _He pulled his girlfriend into his side and kissed her head._

" _Lets sign the paperwork, it looks like we found our new home", he said._

* * *

Valentina finished her makeup and brushed her hands on the dress. Roman was leaning against the door.

"You look beautiful", he said.

"Thank you", she said.

"I want you to have fun ok. Don't worry about me, Dean and Seth are coming over to keep me company.", he said.

She grabbed her purse and walked towards him.

"Damn", he mumbled, his eyes looking over his wife.

She giggled and blushed.

"See you in a few hours. I don't want to stay out too late. Just a few drinks, a little dancing. How about I pick up some food for us?", she said.

"Val, have fun. The guys and I will order pizza", he said.

She exhaled and nodded.

"I love you", he said.

"Love you", she replied.

"May I?", he asked, leaning down a bit.

She smiled and nodded. He pressed his lips against hers.

"If you want to have your way with me when you get home, I won't put up a fight", he whispered.

She laughed.

"I'm just joking, even though my thoughts are going in a totally different direction right now, a very dirty direction", he said.

She laughed again. He missed the sound of his wife's laugh and that beautiful bright smile.

"Call me if you need me", he said, as he walked her down the hall and to the living room.

Brie was talking to Seth and Dean had Paige on his lap.

"We ready to go?", Ivelisse asked.

Valentina sent one last long look at Roman before nodding.

"Then let's go, I can hear the drinks calling my name", Taya said.

Valentina squeezed Roman's hand.

* * *

They had ordered a few pizzas, Seth shaking his head at how much he's eaten so far.

"I shouldn't have had that last slice or the slices before that", he said.

"Yeah, Val loves that pizza place", Roman said, eating another.

"How was therapy?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

"We just have to be patient. Val also let me know she remembered some more. Turns out, he did sleep with her twice, he wasn't lying about that, except she thought he was me", Roman said.

Dean slammed his cup on the table.

"If I ever get the chance to find him alone, I swear I'd beat the shit out of him.", he said.

"Me too man", Roman said.

"At least you'll be in a feud with him, it will allow you to hit him without getting in trouble", Seth said.

"You make a point Rollins", Dean said.

"Oh trust me, I've thought about it", Roman said.

* * *

The girls had rented out a party bus just for themselves. They also needed someone to drive them. They had stopped to get something to eat. It was safe to say they were all drunk.

"So how's life with your hubby?", Catrina asked before she hiccupped.

"He's great", Val said.

"Are you seriously telling me you aren't pissed at the asshole for how he treated you? I would be, I'd have his face between my legs, begging me to forgive him", Taya said.

They laughed.

"Please stop imagining my husband's face between your legs", Valentina said.

Taya shrugged.

"Anyways, you get my point. He called you a bitch and a whore. I would have slapped him for that", Taya said.

Val's drunken mind told her that they were right. That was the problem with Alcohol, it allowed you to tell the truth, to do and say things you wouldn't say or do sober.

"I was angry at him", she said, before grabbing the bottle of tequila and taking a drink.

"He denied Gabe after he was born. If that was my son, I would have taken him away from him", Catrina said.

Paige didn't like where this was going and neither did Brie.

"But he's a good man, he made a mistake Val", Brie said.

"If it wasn't for Gabe I probably would have killed myself, and not because Roman left me. I hate remembering what Kevin did to me, it was less painful and disgusting when I couldn't remember", Val said softly.

The girls were quiet and watched Val.

"It was strange, I couldn't remember what happened to me, but for some reason my body was telling me to shut down. To stop what I was doing and just break", she said, a few tears slid down her cheek.

Ivelisse squeezed Val's hand.

"I was heartbroken after Roman kicked me out, he was suppose to be my comfort. He was suppose to help me and he didn't", Val said softly.

She shut her eyes.

"After I will admit that I got angry at him, I wanted to tell him to go to hell, but then I realized that I didn't remember what happened and maybe Kevin was telling the truth. Maybe I gave myself to him and I just blocked it out", Val said.

"But you didn't, you were drugged", Paige said.

"I know, but that wasn't enough for Roman.", Val said.

"Maybe we should take you home, you've had enough for tonight", Catrina said.

Val nodded.

"That's a good idea, I need to talk to my husband", Val said.

None of the girls liked where this was going.


	34. Chapter 34-I Hate You

The guys were playing cards when the front door opened. Paige, Brie, and Valentina walked in. Before Roman could ask how the night went, Val threw her heels towards the hall.

"You and I need to talk", she said to Roman.

Roman nodded and was going to stand, but she stopped him.

"I hate you.", she said.

Roman swallowed. Dean and Seth looked at their friend and brother, but they knew this was a long time coming. Roman sat back, he was going to let her get angry, let her say what she has to say.

"You made me feel like crap on top of the crap that I was already feeling. I was going to tell you what happened but you started accusing me, calling me a bitch and a whore. I loved you", she yelled.

Tears falling from her eyes.

"All I ever did was love you", she yelled.

Roman saw the pain he had put his wife through.

"You never let me explain what happened, you just accused me. Me, Roman, the one person you knew better than yourself. I needed you and you left me, I had to go through all of this alone, I was alone", she yelled.

Brie and Paige watched from the door, neither they nor Dean and Seth moved.

"I get that I hurt your man pride or whatever, but I was hurt, I was broken. You would have known that if you stuck around.", she said.

She wiped her cheeks, smearing her makeup.

"When Gabe was born, I hoped that for his sake you would have shown up, but you didn't, not even for him", Val said.

Roman knew better than to speak up.

"I sat in that hospital bed, waiting. Every time a nurse came in, I asked her if you had stopped by, even by the nursery just to see Gabriel but you didn't. Gabe didn't deserve that", she said.

Roman's tears finally fell, he licked his lips.

"I want you out of my house and away from me", she said.

Everyone looked at her, not expecting that.

"Baby", he said.

"Get out", she yelled.

He stood and walked over to his wife. He held her by her arms.

"I understand you're angry Val, but please don't ask me to do that", he said.

She looked up at him, fresh tears falling.

"I don't want to see you anymore, you disgust me. You're nothing but a fucking whore. I trusted you and you lied to me, you broke my trust. You're like every other bitch, opening her legs for every single fucking man who tells her she's pretty", she yelled.

He froze, those were his words. The same words he yelled at her that night.

"It doesn't feel good does it, I broke your heart right. I hurt you, I made you feel even more disgusting than you already felt", she said, pushing him.

Roman hated himself more than he already did.

"I begged you to let me explain, I begged Roman", she said, pushing him.

He lost his balance a little but caught himself.

"You promised me you would always be there and you lied. You were my family", she cried harder, falling back against the wall.

Roman reached out for her, trying to stand her up right. Her hand flew out and slapped him across the face hard, he lost his balance a bit. His cheek stung and he could taste blood.

"Roman, I, I'm", she stopped.

He held his hand up.

"I don't feel so good", Val said.

Seth stood and helped her to the bathroom. Roman rubbed his cheek.

"Roman?", Dean asked.

"I'm fine, I deserved it, all of it", he said softly.

"I'm glad we agree", Paige said.

"Babe", Dean said to her.

She shrugged and Roman chuckled.

"She's right. Come on Dean, you can't tell me you didn't get some kind of satisfaction from seeing her slap me", Roman said.

Dean shrugged.

"A little", he mumbled.

"I'm going to go see if Seth needs help with her", Brie said, walking passed Roman.

"Now I know how she felt", Roman said softly.

Paige stepped closer to him and rubbed his back.

"She wanted to kill herself, did you know that. If it wasn't for Gabe, I don't even want to think about what would have happened to her", Paige said.

Roman sat back.

"There's only one thing you can do to fix what happened in the past and that's to just be there now. Trust her, have faith in her, and listen to her before you jump to conclusions", Dean said.

Paige nodded.

"I know", Roman said.

"She hit you really hard, her hand print is visible and she cut you", Paige said.

"She should have punched you", Dean said.

Roman and Paige looked at him and he shrugged.

"What? You can't tell me you weren't think that", Dean said.

* * *

 _Her hands were shaking. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell him? She wiped the fresh tears that had slipped. Not only did she have to tell him about what happened, but she had to tell him she was just fired for a misunderstanding._

 _She went to unlock the door but it opened quickly. He stood there, not angry, but pissed._

" _Are you serious?", he asked._

 _He knew? How did he know? Did Kevin call him?_

" _I need to explain", she said softly._

" _I don't want to hear it", he said, tears welling up in his eyes._

" _Please, just hear me out. See..", he stopped her._

" _You disgust me, I don't even want to look at you anymore.", he said._

" _Please", she begged, trying to walk into their apartment._

 _He grabbed her arm and pushed her out._

" _I trusted you and you lied to me, you are nothing but a fucking whore. You broke my trust. You're like every other bitch, opening her legs for every single fucking man who tells her she's pretty", he yelled._

 _Valentina shook her head no._

" _I don't remember…", she tried to get out._

" _I don't want to hear it, stay away from me and never come back here because you aren't welcome. Leave me the fuck alone Val, go find another man to believe your lies because I'm done with you", he said._

" _Please don't do this, please, I love you", she said._

" _I don't believe you", he said, before slamming the door._

 _The front door opened again, Dean walked out and helped her up._

" _Come on, don't listen to him", he said, picking her up and carrying her out._

" _What am I going to do? I don't know what to do. Everything I have is in that apartment", she cried into his shoulder._

" _You will stay with me till you get back on your feet and he doesn't have everything. You've got your baby, Val, remember you're pregnant", he said._

" _Dean, I was drugged. What if it hurt the baby?", she said._

" _Shit", he said._

 _Getting to his car, she got in and they drove to the clinic not far from them._

* * *

She laid by the toilet.

"Sweetheart, you can't sleep right here. Come on, up", Seth said.

She brushed him off and closed her eyes.

"Just leave me here to die", Val mumbled.

Seth chuckled. Brie brushed Val's hair away from her face.

"Should we leave her here?", Brie asked.

"It's ok guys, I've got it from here. Thanks", Roman said.

Seth and Brie nodded.

"Good luck", Seth said.

He heard them leave their apartment.

"I'll lock the door", Dean shouted.

"Thanks", Roman said back.

He looked back at his wife. He sighed.

"Alright babe, let's get you to bed", he said.

He gently lifted her into his arms. She groaned.

"Sorry, but I promise the bed is much more comfortable", he whispered.

He laid her down, finding her shorts and a t-shirt. Changing his wife as carefully as he could before covering her.

"I love you Val", he whispered.

Kissing the side of her head. He grabbed her a bottle of water and set it beside her bed, along with the trash can. He sat on the other side of the bed, turning on the tv and watching a rerun of George Lopez. Dean was right about one thing, there was nothing Roman could do about the past, but there was something he could do now. He was going to fix this with his wife, make it all up to her.

Even if he had to start all over again. From beginning to end. He smiled, coming up with the perfect plan.

* * *

" _Val, are you feeling ok?", Paige asked her._

" _Just feeling a bit dizzy", Val said, taking a deep breath before it went away._

" _Maybe its baby Reigns giving you hell", Paige whispered._

 _Val smiled. She had told Paige about the baby after she asked her why she wasn't wrestling._

" _Like his father", Val said._

 _Val took another sip of her water._

" _Maybe I should get back to my room. I am really not feeling well", Val said, grabbing her bag._

" _Want me to come with?", Paige asked._

" _No, you girls enjoy your night. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast", Val said._

" _You sure?", Brie asked._

" _I can go with you, I'm feeling kind of exhausted myself", Eva said._

 _Val nodded._

" _Ok, great. See, we will be fine, you girls just enjoy", Val said._

 _The girls nodded. Valentina took another long drink from her water. Eva took Valentina's arm as they walked out. Val was feeling even more sick._

" _Are you sure you're ok?", Eva asked._

" _I feel really weird", Val mumbled._

" _We are almost there", Eva said._

 _Val had thought Eva was talking to her, but she noticed the phone in her hand before she set it in the cup holder._

" _We're here", Eva said._

 _Val nodded and once Eva parked. She took Val's arm. Val's vision was blurry, but she knew she was in the lobby because she could hear people around her, someone greeted them._

" _Oh shoot, I forgot my phone in my car. Will you be able to get up to your room alone?", Eva said._

" _Yeah", Val said, the room had stopped spinning._

 _Eva left and she pressed the button to the elevator. Once the doors opened, Sheamus was standing there._

" _Valentina, you ok?", he asked, setting his hand on her shoulder._

 _She shook her head and smiled._

" _Just feeling a bit sick. Can you do me a favor and press my floor number?", she asked._

" _Of course", he said._

 _She told him what floor and he pressed it._

" _Are you sure you don't need me to walk you?", he asked._

" _I'll be fine, Sheamus, thank you", she said, giving him a smile._

 _He returned it and nodded. The doors were about to close when someone stuck their hand in. She closed her eyes before opening them again._

" _Hey Val", she heard._

 _Turning to look beside her, was a big mistake. She grabbed onto the rail, feeling his hands on her._

" _You ok?", he asked._

" _Roman?", she asked._

" _Yes, its me", he said._

 _She shook her head._

" _Here, have some water. It will help", he said._

" _What are you doing here?", she slurred after drinking some water._

" _I came to see you", he said, suddenly it didn't sound like him._


	35. Chapter 35-Shame

" _Val, you look fine. Trust me, my family doesn't really dress up for Thanksgiving.", Roman said._

" _Are you sure jeans are ok?", she asked, holding one of six apple pies she had made._

" _Yes baby, besides those jeans do wonders on your butt. Damn", he said behind her._

" _Stop looking at my ass", she said._

" _Not when it looks this good", he said._

 _She looked over her shoulder and glared at him. His eyes were in fact on her butt._

" _You better not drop my pie", she said._

 _He looked up to meet her eyes and smirked. The front door opened and his mom smiled at him._

" _The rest are in the car, along with hams", Roman said._

 _She nodded and kissed Val's cheek before his. Val had asked his mom if there was anything she could do and his mom let her know that her kitchen wasn't big enough to cook everything and if they didn't mind making the pies and hams._

 _She snapped her fingers in her son's face. His eyes snapping to hers._

" _Eyes up son, don't want you to crash", she said._

 _He chuckled. Dean and Paige were already here. Along with Seth._

" _Rest is in the car", his mom said to his friends._

 _Dean and Seth stood, making their way out._

" _Paige doesn't cook, so Val mind helping me and the girls finish cooking", his mom said._

 _Val nodded and hugged Roman's sisters. She was making the mashed potatoes when Roman wrapped his arms around her._

" _As soon as you're done here, meet me up in my old room for a quickie.", he whispered._

" _Roman", she gasped, feeling him grind himself into her butt._

" _Meet me, do you really want me walking around my family with a boner", he whispered._

 _She giggled._

" _Alright", she said._

 _He quickly made his way up to his old room. Paige smirked._

" _Hey babe", she said._

 _Dean looked over at her._

" _Roman needs your help upstairs in his room", Paige said._

 _Dean nodded and stood, making his way upstairs._

 _"Wait for it", Paige said._

" _What the hell Roman", Dean shouted._

 _Everyone laughed. Dean came down._

" _Val, he's looking for you", Dean said._

 _He glared at Paige and she winked at him._

* * *

She turned over, wanting to open her eyes but her entire body felt sore. She could smell Roman's cologne, then she remembered everything she said to him. She was a little afraid to open her eyes.

"Need anything?", he whispered.

She opened her eyes slowly. He always knew when she was awake. He lightly touched her cheek. She moved away.

"Do you remember what happened last night?", he asked.

She noticed his cheek and sat up, that was a big mistake because now, she had to throw up. She made her way to the bathroom, Roman stood and made his way to her. He held her hair back. Once she was done, he flushed it and she leaned back against the tub. Covering her face with her hands.

"I feel like crap", she said.

"So do I", he said.

She removed her hands and looked up at him. He sat down in front of her, trying to take her hands, but again she didn't let him.

"Everything you said to me last night, was true. I deserved it all, even the slap.", he said.

"Your cheek is bruised and swollen", she said, not able to take her eyes off it.

"It will go away, but the shame I feel about what I said to you, that will never go away." he said.

"You need to leave", she said.

"What?", he asked.

"I told you last night to leave my apartment. You should have been gone", she said.

"I thought we were going to work on this, on us", he said.

"Remembering everything you said to me, I can't look at you. I just don't get how you can constantly tell me you love me more than anything and then yell all those things at me. You needed almost six years, I need at least a few months to think. Now that I remember everything I need to process it, without you", she said.

She really wasn't trying to hurt him, but her words were harsh and a bit of her hoped it hurt him. Remembering what Kevin did, what she did. What Roman said, she just couldn't look at him. It was her turn to be angry. He nodded.

"This is the part where I grovel, where I beg, where I try my damn hardest to win you back, because I don't want to be without you again. I really do love you Val. I am going to do everything I can to get you to see that.", he said.

She wiped her tear.

"By the way, Happy Birthday sweetheart", he said.

"Thank you", she replied.

The doorbell rang and they both stood. Roman grabbed his suitcases before making their way into the living room.

"What do we tell Gabe?", he asked.

"I was going to ask, maybe you can keep him in Florida with you for a few weeks. My mind is just so fucked up right now", she said, wiping her new tears.

He nodded. Since she couldn't remember before, she couldn't deal with it then. Now she felt the need to close herself off and to keep everyone at a distance till she can piece her thoughts and emotions together.

"Of course I can", he said.

She opened the front door to see the delivery guy with roses. Every year on her birthday. She sighed and took them.

"Thank you", she said.

He nodded and left. She placed the roses on the counter and Roman smiled.

"Who are those from?", he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's the same note every time too. You don't think its Owens, do you?", she said.

Roman met her eyes.

"They're from me, baby", he said.

She was confused.

"After I kicked you out, I realized it was going to be the first birthday we don't spend together. It was your birthday and I didn't want to ruin it.", he said.

She nodded.

"But you did", she said.

He nodded and repeated what the note said and where he sent them from.

"Thank you, for all of them", she said.

"So, will I see you at work on Monday or are you asking for the day off?", he asked.

"I don't know. Depends on how I feel I guess", she said, her eyes still on the flowers.

He nodded.

"You hate me and you have every right too. I fucked up big time. If you need me for anything, just call, I will be on the first flight out my love", he said.

She nodded, meeting his eyes. She walked over to him and stood on her toes, kissing him.

"Don't leave me for good", he whispered.

* * *

 _Val and Roman finally got a full weekend off, they decided to use it as a weekend to go Christmas shopping. She didn't want to leave that up to Roman, he wanted to buy everyone slippers._ _Everyone else in the world decided to go shopping today too, because their first stop, was packed._

" _Like I said, everyone loves slippers", he said from beside her._

 _She glared at him._

" _Absolutely not, this is my first Christmas with your family", she said._

" _They won't love you any less if you get them slippers", he said._

 _She pinched his arm and he laughed._

" _Alright, you said we were starting with the kids. Lets go to the kids section", he said._

 _A couple of people stared, recognizing them from FCW. Three people actually asked them if they were themselves and then asked for a picture._ _Once the kids were done, they moved on to his sisters and then his brother. Dean and Seth, Paige. Rey and his family._

" _What do you think your mom would like?", she asked._

 _Roman shrugged._

" _Slippers", he said._

 _She stopped and he laughed at the expression on her face._

" _Love you", he said._

" _Be serious", she said, nudging him._

 _He leaned down and kissed her nose._

" _You pregnant", he whispered, resting his forehead against hers._

" _You would like that too", she said._

 _He nodded._

" _You wouldn't happen to be carrying my offspring, would you?", he asked smiling._

 _His eyes sparkled with hope that she was._

" _Not this time", she said softly._

" _I can't wait for when you are", he said._

 _She kissed him._

* * *

She put on the black floral romper and fixed her hair and makeup. Grabbing the black booties from her closet. She had called Paige and the Bellas to go to dinner. Taking a deep breath, she didn't feel good about herself right now. Dressing up wasn't helping, but she had a hard time saying no to Paige. Hearing a knock at the door, she went to go answer it.

"Well, hello there beautiful lady", she was surprised to see the guys here too.

Roman looked a bit worried that she would get angry at seeing him back here after he said he would give her space. Dean tried to hug Val and she pushed him to stop. He nodded.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"No, I am. I just, I'm not comfortable with it", she said.

He nodded. He grabbed Roman and pulled him to his side.

"So Valentina, this is my friend Roman. He's got a lot of baggage and can be a complete dickhead at times, but he's a pretty decent guy if you asked me", Dean said.

Roman and Val were confused.

"They are setting you up, play along", Seth whispered to her.

"Nikki couldn't make it, but as you can see we did find you a date", Paige said.

Roman chuckled at his friends efforts to get them back together. He had explained to them what was happening for now, but they couldn't or more like didn't want to accept it.

"Talk, flirt, make another baby", Dean said, pushing Roman towards Val.

"I'm sorry about this, I tried to tell them", Roman said.

"Hey, this is my storyline. In my storyline you two don't know each other", Dean said.

Roman smirked at Dean.

"Sorry Dean. So Valentina, I hear today's your birthday and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining our mutual friends and myself tonight for dinner", he said.

She smiled. Dean was watching her and waiting for her to reply to Roman. She would go along with this for them.

"I don't know, I'm married and my husband wouldn't like it if I went out with another man", she said.

He licked his lips.

"He sounds like a jackass, a big fucking jackass. Who regrets everything he has done to hurt you. I won't hurt you", he said.

She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. She swiped them before they fell and looked at their friends.

"So where are we going to dinner?", she asked.

"Dean pulled some strings and reserved a table at this Italian restaurant", Paige said.

Valentina nodded. Leaving the apartment, Roman didn't ask for her hand, and kept a good space between them at all times. He wanted this to be like their first date, except their friends were on it with them. Getting to the restaurant, they ate and tried to converse with her, but her mind wasn't there. They decided to give her the gifts they got her. She forced a smile. Roman set down his gift.

"Happy Birthday. This is from me and Gabriel, he picked it out", he said.

She looked from Roman to the box before opening it. It was a beautiful charm bracelet. It had a V with her birthstone, a G with Gabriel's birthstone, and an R with Roman's birthstone. The women's title and a polar bear. She smiled.

"This is beautiful", she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We wanted to get you something that reminded you of us", he said.

She felt sick. Gabriel wanted them together and Roman is about to go home without her, again.

"You don't like it?", he asked.

"I do, I really do. I just, we promised Gabe and", she stopped, biting her lip.

"I will talk to him", Roman said.

She nodded.

"I have to remember to call him tomorrow and thank him", she said.

He nodded.

"Thank you", she said, meeting his eyes.

"Anytime", he smiled.


	36. Chapter 36-Photos?

After dinner, the guys had dropped the girls off at Valentina's apartment. Knowing Roman wasn't going to be there with her, he had asked the girls to keep an eye on her. He wasn't allowed near her right now, but they were.

Val looked beside her at the once again empty spot. She hated kicking him out, but apart of her was saying that he deserved it. She tried to picture his face, but all that came up was Kevin. She shook her head and cried. Why couldn't she rid herself of him? Why did she have to remember now?

She stood and ran to her bathroom, washing her face with cold water. She took a few deep breaths before calling her therapist. She told Val to come in the afternoon to see her. Val agreed. She walked out into the living room. Brie was in the kitchen.

"Hey, I made some coffee", Brie said.

Val walked over and poured herself a cup.

"Want to talk about what happened between you and Roman?", Brie asked.

Valentina sat down at the table with her. She twirled her cup and sniffled.

"One second you two were happy and back together and the next, its over", Brie said.

"Its not over, I just need, I need a second to breathe", Val said, she started crying and shaking.

Brie didn't know if she could comfort Val. Val was glad she didn't try to, she would have just pushed her away.

"Because of Kevin or both?", Brie asked.

"Both", Val said softly.

Brie nodded.

"After he kicked me out, in my head I thought I deserved it, because I didn't know what happened between me and Kevin. I kept telling myself that it was my fault, I hurt him.", Val said, looking into her cup.

"But now that you remember", Brie said softly.

"I really want to hurt him. I want to make both of them feel the way that I felt. It feels like I have this huge weight on my shoulders, like I'm drowning", Val said.

Brie reached over, her hand hovering over Valentina's hand. Val noticed and nodded. Brie set her hand down on her friend's. Paige had walked in and was leaning against the wall, listening closely.

"Is that why you kicked out Roman?", Brie asked.

Val nodded.

"I saw the hurt when I told him to leave, it wasn't my pain, but it was hurt", Val said.

"But trying to get back at him, isn't healthy either", Paige said.

"I know. I don't want revenge, I just want room to think, to process", Val said.

Paige and Brie nodded.

"And I wouldn't mind a little groveling", Val mumbled.

Her friends laughed softly.

"A little groveling never hurt anyone", Paige said.

* * *

"Are you going home?", Dean asked.

"I can't face my son after this. We promised him that we would come home together and showing up without Valentina. I wouldn't know what to tell him", Roman said.

"You could try the truth. It doesn't have to be the whole truth", Seth said.

Roman nodded and paced.

"I don't know what to do", he sighed.

"What about talking to that therapist of yours? You know the one helping you guys", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Yeah, she could help", he said.

He didn't know why he didn't think of her sooner. He grabbed his phone and called her.

"I some how knew I would get a call from you as well Mr. Reigns", she said.

"Did my wife, call you?", he asked.

"She did", she said.

Roman didn't know if this woman would help them both now or if her focus should be entirely on Valentina. He wanted her focus on Val.

"I was going to call you Mr. Reigns. She's coming in to see me today in the afternoon. Please stop by if you are still in town. I would like to speak to you both first before we start an official session", she said.

"Ok", he said.

"Don't worry, just by looking at you two, I know your marriage can be saved. There is still very much a lot of love there", she said.

He smiled.

"I hope you're right", he said.

"I'll see you in the afternoon", she said.

After Paige and Brie left. Val took a shower, till she started getting flashes of what happened. Every time she closed her damn eyes.

* * *

" _Where's your key card?", he asked._

 _This didn't feel like Roman._

" _Your key card Val", he repeated._

 _She tried to tell him it was in her wallet, but she couldn't get the word out. Every time she tried, it sounded slurred. He opened her wallet and took out the key card. Swiping it before carrying her in. He laid her down on the bed and she felt boneless. She wanted to sit up, but couldn't find the strength._

" _What's going on?", she was able to get out._

" _Everything is ok. I am going to take care of you", he whispered._

" _The room is spinning Roman", she mumbled._

 _She felt the bed move and something on top of her. She tried to open her eyes, but still everything was spinning._

" _Roman, I feel so dizzy", she mumbled._

" _Just keep your eyes closed. It will go away. I will make you feel better, I promise", he whispered._

" _Baby", she whispered._

 _She felt him smile against her neck. His hands rough, finding their way under her shirt and squeezing her breasts._

" _Roman, baby", she tried to tell him._

" _It will be ok", he whispered, before biting down gently on her shoulder and removing her bra._

 _When had he taken her shirt off. Feeling his warm fingers near the button on her jeans._

* * *

Val opened her eyes and sat down in the shower. She rocked herself and cried. How could she have not seen it? He touched her, every inch of her. She stood and grabbed the small towel she was wiping her body with. Rubbing it on every inch of her body till her skin was red.

She wanted to take any remains of him off her, but no matter how hard she scrubbed, the memories kept flashing in her mind. She didn't want to feel like this anymore. She wanted to forget again. She wanted Roman to be the only man who ever touched her.

What did she do to deserve this? Was it something she wore? Something she said to make him think that this was ok to do? Did he regret it at all? Did he feel disgusted with himself the way that she felt right now?

* * *

Roman had gotten to the therapist a few minutes early. He wanted to have a few minutes to speak to her before Valentina got here.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?", she asked.

"What can I do to help her? She kicked me out of her apartment and asked for space, but I'm afraid for her. I'm afraid she won't forgive me.", he said.

She nodded. He told her what he had said to Valentina after he found out. He cried, remembering the look on his wife's face. She was falling apart and he slammed the door in her face.

"I don't know what to do", he cried.

"She needs time to process everything. She won't be alone Mr. Reigns, I will be here for her. I am the type of therapist that likes to check up on her clients daily. Whether it be on the phone or in person", she said.

Roman nodded.

"As for helping you fix this with your wife, marriage counseling is the best option. Airing out any held in feelings and regrets. This is your opportunity to confess, express, and understanding each other.", she said.

He nodded.

"No matter how much you know she's not going to want to hear what you have to say or she might say something you don't want to hear. It will be hard and a long road ahead. You two work together, find time to sit down and ask about her day, what she's feeling, and if you feel like you have too, apologize.", she said.

He nodded.

"Won't ever stop apologizing", he said.

"You acknowledge that you messed up, that's good", she said.

"I didn't mess up, I fucked up", he chuckled.

She smiled. Someone knocked and she stood to answer the door. Val walked in and froze when she saw Roman. She looked confused.

"Please sit Valentina", she said.

Val sat down on the same couch as Roman. She wrung her hands.

"I asked you both here because I feel like not only can I help you Valentina, I can help save you marriage. If that is something that you both want", she said.

"Its something I want", Roman said.

Val glanced at him before looking at her therapist. She nodded.

"I do, I want to fix this", she said.

"Then lets get started. Tell me everything between you and Roman", the therapist said.

Valentina looked at Roman.

"Go ahead", he said softly.

She told her everything on her end, even how he had made her feel.

"I felt betrayed. I felt alone. He would always tell me how he knew me better than anyone and then suddenly some man he barely knows calls him and tells him he slept with me and he believes him. Just like that", Val said.

Roman scooted closer to the edge of the couch.

"Correction, he sent me photos. She was naked, my mind just got ahead of itself. I was the only man to ever touch her or see her naked, then he's telling me he has proof and sends me those photos. Any human being would think that what he said was true.", he defended.

"He sent you photos?", Val asked.

Roman looked at her and he nodded.

"He called me yes, but I laughed it off. I knew she would never do that to me. He said he had proof and then hung up. A few seconds later I'm getting these texts from him with naked pictures of her. She was hugging her pillow, but she was naked.", Roman said.

The therapist was nodding.

"I'm not using that as an excuse for my actions and my words. I regret everything I said and did to you Val. I am going to have to look at you for the rest of our lives and see the pain I caused. It makes me feel like shit, because I should have listened to you.", he said.

Valentina wiped her tears.

"Are you taking in what he's saying to you Valentina?", the therapist asked.

Val nodded, keeping her hands in her lap.

"But I am not ready to take you back into my life. I am not ready to take anyone back into my life. Why can't you understand that? Stop forcing it", Val yelled at him.

He looked hurt before looking down at his feet.

"I realize we have son and he wants us back together, but I don't know how to stop feeling the way that I am feeling.", Val said.

The therapist nodded.

"You've been holding them down for so long, you just need room to go through all of them and breathe", she said.

"Thank you, you get it, he doesn't", Val said.

"I get it Val, I really do. I'm just afraid", Roman said, his own tears falling.

"Of what?", Val yelled.

"Of losing you for good. Of you not being able to forgive me. Hell, I can't even forgive me", he said, he stood and paced.

His hands on his hips.

"I have already forgiven you. I just. Need. Space", she said calmly.

He looked at her.

"Maybe this space would be good for the both of you. Roman, it seems you need time to process your feelings as well. You not being able to forgive yourself is a sign of that.", she said.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to until I know that she's ok. I hurt her and knowing that she's like this because of me, I just can't", he said, before sitting back down.

"Its not because of you", Val said, her shaky hand reached over to his.

She hesitated before setting it on top of his. He exhaled.

"Apart of it is Val, and you know it", he said softly.

"No. I was angry at you, but knowing that he sent you photos, it changes things. If Eva would have sent me photos of you, naked and claiming she slept with you, I would have gone off on you too. I would have walked out", she said.

"Cheating isn't the easiest thing to handle, especially when you love someone as much as you two love each other", the therapist said.

Val moved closer to Roman.

"Add on my Samoan temper, not a good combination or her Latina temper", Roman chuckled.

Val smiled softly.

"I think we've had enough for today. I would like to set up another appointment with the both of you. We've only gone through half the issue", she said.

"Yeah, Eva 'I open my legs to married men' Marie is the second", Val said, rolling her eyes.

Roman sighed, he knew that talk was coming. The therapist nodded. Once they said goodbye and set up another appointment for Wednesday on their day off. They walked out together.

"So, I'm heading out tonight, for Monday night Raw. When will you head out?", he asked softly.

"Tomorrow morning, early", she said, looking down at her hands.

"So, I'll see you at the arena", he said.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry Tina, I love you", he said softly.

He closed the space between them. He noticed she stiffened up at his closeness. Gently kissing the top of her head.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again, including me", he whispered, before leaving her side.

She watched him walk back to his rental before driving off. She wiped the tears and went home.


	37. Chapter 37-The One

Everyone was at the arena for Monday Night Raw. Roman was just informed that he would be losing his title tonight. He didn't have time to think about that. His wife needed him. He stepped out before the show to call Matt Bloom.

"Hello", he answered.

"Matt, hey, it's Roman Reigns", he said, sitting on the steps by the trucks.

"Hey Roman, what's up? How's it going? I haven't seen you in a while", he said.

"Yeah, I've been spending time with Valentina and Gabriel", he said.

"Finally you two are back together. I knew it, you two were always meant to be together. If your in town, bring the little man down", he said.

Roman smiled.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be taking him. So, listen, I called for a favor", he said.

"Name it and if I can help then I'll do it", he said.

"Is there anyway you can clear out the performance center on Wednesday?", he asked.

"Just Wednesday?", Matt asked.

"Yes", Roman said.

"I can do that", he said.

He explained to Matt why he needed this favor. Matt told him it was a good idea. His little family was around wrestling, its where he and Val felt comfortable.

"Thanks so much Matt, I owe you one", he said.

Hanging up, he stood and made his way inside. Val was talking to Finn Balor, who was moved up to the main roster. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He could tell she was comfortable talking to him. He got closer to her.

"How's Sami? Have you talked to him?", she asked him.

"Yeah, he called to congratulate me and said he couldn't wait to have a match with me", Finn said.

Val nodded and met Roman's eyes.

"Can I have a second?", Roman asked.

"Hey Roman", Finn said, patting his arm.

Roman sent him a nod.

"I'll let you two talk alone", Finn said, before leaving their sides.

Roman leaned against the wall in front of Val and smiled.

"What?", Val asked.

"Just happy to have you back and I'm able to stare at you", he said.

She blushed.

"What did you need?", she asked.

"We need to talk to Gabriel about this. So, I was wondering if we can reschedule the appointment to Thursday.", he said.

Val nodded. She knew they both needed to sit their son down and explain the situation to him.

"Ok, so then we will both fly out to Pensacola", she said.

He nodded.

"I asked Matt for a favor and he said yes. Its somewhere we are both comfortable in and Gabriel too", Roman said.

Val knew where Roman had in mind and she couldn't agree more with him. They would both be in their element.

* * *

" _Come on, it was comfortable, you have to admit that", he said._

" _I'm not buying a lime green colored couch Roman, no matter how comfortable", she said, shaking her head._

 _He walked over to the next one and let himself fall back on it. She watched as he bounced a bit on it and wiggled, he made a face._

" _Not this one", he said standing._

 _He walked over to the one Dean was laying back on. He picked up Dean's feet and sat back. Dean opened one eye._

" _It's comfy right?", Dean asked._

 _Roman shrugged._

" _What don't you like about this one?", Valentina asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

" _It's not lime green", he said._

 _Val laughed and Dean smiled. Val walked away from them and over to another set of couches. She sat and Roman joined her, jumping and falling onto the couch._

" _I like these, soft, comfortable. It comes in chocolate brown, beige, and black", she said._

" _Let's go with black, black goes with everything", he said._

 _She nodded and laid on top of him, kissing him softly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist._

" _I can picture us on this couch like this", he said._

" _Me too", she said, resting her chin on his chest._

" _Eating, kissing, and making love", he said._

" _Please remember that couch isn't yours yet", Dean said from his spot._

 _Roman and Val laughed._

" _You like this one?", he asked._

 _She nodded._

" _Then it's yours baby", he said._

 _She kissed him again before standing. Roman stood and the man who was going to sell them the couch, walked over._

" _So, did you find the one?", he asked._

 _Roman looked at Valentina and smiled._

" _I found her alright, but this is about the couch", Roman said._

 _Val blushed._

" _And you can keep him", Roman said, pointing at Dean._

" _No, I'd miss him too much", Val said._

" _Fine, sorry", he said to the man._

 _The man laughed._

* * *

Roman was backstage getting looked at, his head hit the end of the announce table hard. He didn't think anything of it till Val noticed blood on his shoulder.

"Is he ok doc?", Val asked, walking back in after her match with Sasha.

"Just a few stitches, but other than that, fine", he said.

Roman smiled. He stood once the doctor let him go. As soon as she saw that he was hurt, she ran over to him and checked him.

"Stop touching your head", she said, swatting his hand away from his wound.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry", he said.

"Of course it scared me. I don't want to lose you", she admitted.

He smiled and touched her cheek. He was glad she didn't move away from his touch.

"Let me get showered and then I'll drive us back to the hotel. I'll tell Nattie I can't ride with her", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Let me walk you. I don't want you alone backstage while he's around", Roman said.

Val nodded. He had vowed to protect her and that was what he was going to do. Turning the corner, they bumped into Kevin and Chris. Kevin smirked and looked over Val. Roman stepped forward and Kevin chuckled.

"You bumped into me", Kevin said.

Valentina pulled Roman's arm.

"Don't. Let's go. Please", Val said softly.

Chris put a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Let's go", Chris said.

He didn't agree with what Kevin did, but right now he was partnered with him and had no choice.

"There you two are", Vince said.

Valentina sighed, she didn't need this right now. She needed to calm her husband down first.

"We need to see you four in Hunter's office as soon as possible. There's something we need to discuss about the new title.", he said.

Roman didn't take his eyes off of Kevin. Chris and Valentina nodded for them. Vince patted Roman's back and he looked over at him.

"Val, wonderful job you've been doing with this one", Vince said.

"Thank you sir. It took me a long time to tame him", she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Did he not notice the tension? The looks of pure hatred Kevin and Roman were sending each other? Vince walked off once he saw Finn Balor down the hall.

"Roman, come on", Val said again.

Roman looked at her and nodded, before looking back at Kevin.

"Stay away from my wife, because I swear, if you so much as touch her again, I will kill you", Roman said.

"Whatever, she's not even that good any way", Kevin said.

Roman was going to jump at him, but Chris got in the way.

"Roman, please", Val said, grabbing his arm tighter and using all the strength she had.

"Walk away Rome", Chris said.

Roman turned and pulled Val with him. He was angry, frustrated. She watched him lean back against the wall before running his hand roughly through his hair before wincing.

"Baby be careful, your stitches", Val said, cupping his face.

"I just want to punch him, just once", he said.

"That won't be enough", she said softly.

He took a deep breath before putting his hands on her hips.

"Thank you, for that", she said, trying to distract him.

"I won't let him get away with this Val. He is going to pay for hurting you", he said.

She nodded with a smile.

"He is. Karma is a bitch", she said.

She brushed his hair behind his ear. She realized she hadn't flinched away from his touch. She took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you without your permission", he said.

"Come on, we've got to get to Hunter's office", she said.

He groaned and she giggled.

"Stop your whining and come on", she said.

"I miss Dean", he said.

"Me too", she said.

* * *

Getting to Hunter's office, Finn, Seth, Sheamus, Cesaro, Rusev and Lana. Kevin and Chris on the opposite side of the room, good, Valentina thought.

"Now, Sami Zayn will be in this match too, but he's not here today", Hunter said.

Val sat beside Lana.

"Two fatal four ways will be held next Monday. Seth will be automatically put into the match at SummerSlam. The two who win the fatal four ways will have a match at the end of the night to take on Seth.", Hunter said.

"Let me guess, Reigns gets the belt", Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

Hunter glared at Kevin.

"The fans would be expecting that, so no, he's not.", Hunter said.

"No, Balor will be winning. NXT fans will go crazy with that", Stephanie said.

"Roman will be winning his fatal four match though", Hunter said, smirking at Kevin.

Kevin rolled his eyes before rolling his shoulders back. Roman smirked too, Val touched Roman's arm gently. Letting him know to stop.

"See you all next Monday", Hunter said.

Everyone walked out, Finn took his phone out.

"I'm going to call Sami", Finn said.

Val looked up at her husband.

"Congrats on the match", she said.

"Couldn't have done it without you babe. You've been a god send to me. My queen", he said.

She blushed. She knew he was flirting with her. Someone pushed him, he turned to see Kevin acting like it was an accident.

"Sorry, didn't see you there", he said.

Roman pushed him back.

"Roman, don't", Val said.

Roman handed Val off to Lana. Rusev stood in front of them, protectively.

"Let them Val, it's long overdue", Rusev said.

Kevin stepped up to Roman.

"Do it, I dare you. Let's see if you make it to the fatal four way", Roman threatened.

Kevin laughed before backing up and walking away. Roman looked at his wife. She exhaled, relieved he didn't do anything.

"Lets get home to our kid", he said.

She nodded and he walked her to the women's locker room.


	38. Chapter 38-Tap

Pulling into his parents driveway, they both smiled as Gabe ran out and waited for them on the front lawn, a big smile on his face. They got off and he ran to his mom, hugging her tight.

"Hi my baby", she said, before kissing the top of his head.

"I missed you mom", he said softly to her.

"Me too Gabe", she said.

He let her go long enough to hug his dad too.

"Did you give her, her birthday gift?", he whispered to his dad.

"I did", he whispered back to his son.

"It was beautiful baby, thank you. You and daddy did a good job", Valentina said.

Gabriel smiled and took his mom's hand.

"Come on, come on, we have a surprise for you", he said.

Roman followed behind them with the bags. Getting inside his parents stood around the cake they had made for her.

"Is this for me?", Valentina asked.

Gabriel nodded.

"Grandma helped me make it for you", he said.

"Thank you so much sweetie", Val said.

She hugged her mother in law and thanked her. After singing happy birthday, she cut the cake and they enjoyed a piece with their son. Roman hated himself more now, he could have been doing this with them while Gabriel was growing up. He watched as his parents laughed at Gabriel, he had chocolate all around his mouth and nose.

His parents, they missed their grandbaby as an infant, never got to hold him, spoil him. It made him sick to his stomach. The one thing his mom had asked him for and she missed most of it. He set his spoon down and leaned back in his seat.

"You ok?", Val asked, squeezing his hand.

He shook his head no. Even if they decided to give each other space, she could still care for him.

"What's…", before she could finish, he stood and walked out back.

She sighed and had a feeling she knew what was bothering him. His mom did too.

"Let me talk to him", she said standing.

Val watched her walk out back and to her son. She stood and walked over to their bags and pulled out a photo album of Gabriel. She also brought them extra copies of the pictures that they might want.

Thinking about it, she should have sent them pictures even if Roman didn't like it. They deserved to see what their grandson looked like when he was a baby.

* * *

Roman crossed his arms over his chest. He felt a soft, warm hand on his arm and he smiled down at his mom.

"I've apologized to Val, but I've never apologized to you and dad. I kept Val away from you, Gabriel, the one thing you asked from us and I kept them away. You missed so much of his life and I'm sorry", he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

She cupped his face.

"We have him now, yes I would have liked to have held him and spoil him. Hold him, but it's not like he's your last, who knows maybe down the line you and Val will have more. Your dad and I sure hope so", she said.

He chuckled as she wiped his tears.

"How did it go with Val?", she asked.

"Good, then bad, then good again", he said.

She looked confused.

"She held a lot back, then her friends took her out for drinks and well, she told me how she felt. Oh boy did she tell me", he said.

His mom smiled.

"And she hit you?", she asked.

"Yeah, she told you?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"You have a cut and a light bruise, I didn't see it before, but close up, I can tell", she said.

"She needed too", he said.

"I know. If I was her, I would have punched you", she said.

He laughed softly.

"That's what Dean said. Also, we decided to give each other more space. She needs it. She remembers more now and needs time to process. Her anger is also keeping me at a distance, which I completely understand", he said.

"I don't like the new space, but I get it. So does this mean you'll be moving to San Diego for the time being?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I've been looking online and found a few places. As soon as I settle on one, I'm moving out of this one and packing up our things", he said.

"Well, if you need help with that, let me know. I know it's hard with your schedules", she said.

"I will mom", he said.

"Let's get back to the family", she said.

They walked back in. Val had a photo album set out and Sika was looking through the photos.

"Look Patricia, baby photos", he said excited.

She sat beside him and they flipped through it together. Smiling and laughing softly.

"I also brought copies of the photos for you two", she said.

"Thank you so much Val", his mom said.

Roman walked over to his wife and set his arms over his chest. He wanted to wrap them around his wife, but resisted. It was killing him.

"Thank you", he whispered.

Gabriel sat on his grandpa's lap as they kept going through the photos. He looked at his watch.

"Hey we have to get to the performance center or we'll be late", he said, grabbing his keys.

She nodded.

"Gabe", she called.

He looked at his parents.

"Buddy, let's go to the performance center. We need to talk about a few things", Roman said to his son.

He nodded and jumped off of his grandpa's lap. Sika was confused till Roman saw his mom lean over and whisper something to him. He looked at the couple and nodded sadly.

"Do I have to go?", Gabriel asked, once he reached his dad.

Roman bent down to his son's level.

"Yes", he said.

"We are going to change before we go. Go and sit with grandma and grandpa", Val said.

Gabriel nodded. Roman made his way upstairs. Val looked at her son with his grandparents before pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of them. Saving it to print it out later. She needed more pictures of them together.

Making her way to the room. Roman removed his clothes and she bit her lip. His muscles flexed with every move he made. He looked over to see her watching him. He smiled.

"We can work out before we go", Roman suggested.

He licked his lips. He laughed softly at her blush.

"We said we would wait and I want to keep to that. I was just kidding", he said.

"I know", she said softly.

She walked over to him, kissing him softly before going over to her bag and pulling out her workout clothes.

She walked into the bathroom. He sighed. He wasn't going to force her to do anything. Every move she made was on her term. When she touched him, kissed him, or made any decision on their relationship was all her. He owed her that and more.

* * *

 _They had only been dating two weeks now, but Roman already knew she was the love of his life. He slid into the ring after she finished training with Liv._

" _What are you doing?", she asked as she watched him._

" _I thought we could train together, I promise I won't hurt you", he said, winking at her._

" _Oh really?", she asked, placing her hands on her hips._

 _He shrugged._

" _Kick his ass Val", Dean said from outside the ring._

 _He tried to clothesline her but she ducked under his arm. He turned only for her to superkick him. He lost his balance, but caught himself._

 _He chuckled and shook his head._

" _You got me there", he said._

 _She shrugged. He ran at her again, she tried to duck under him again but he grabbed her and put her up for a Samoan drop. He sat up and smirked._

" _My money is still on Val", Seth said._

 _Roman stood and Val followed. Sami and Kevin walked over to stand beside Dean and Seth._

" _Man, she's hot", Kevin said._

 _Dean glared at him._

" _She's spoken for", he growled._

" _By you?", he asked._

" _No, my buddy in the ring", Dean said._

 _Kevin chuckled before putting his attention back on what was happening in the ring._

" _Get him Val", Carmella shouted._

 _Roman grabbed her again and suplexed her. He stood, only for her to stand quicker and hit him with the backstabber._

" _Get him girl", Sara shouted._

" _Headscissor", Paige shouted._

 _Val did it and Roman pointed at Paige._

" _No, helping", he said between breaths._

" _Tap?", Val asked._

" _Over my dead body, besides, I like being between your thighs", he said._

 _Val rolled her eyes, hearing the chuckles from everyone watching._

" _Come on big man", Seth shouted._

" _Are you seriously telling me this tiny woman can make you tap?", Cesaro said._

" _Tap or pass out", Valentina said._

 _Roman lifted up onto his knees before standing slowly. He lifted Val up and powerbombed her._

" _Ready to give up, baby?", he asked, smiling down at her._

" _Never", she said._

 _He let her stand. AJ mouth 'Black Widow' to her and she nodded. From the corner of her eye, she noticed him coming at her. She turned and jumped at him, doing the Black Widow. She could hear AJ cheering._

" _Yes, try getting out of that Roman", AJ said._

 _Roman couldn't move._

" _Tap", Val said._

" _Only in the bedroom sweet cheeks", he said._

 _The guys all chuckled. She pulled his arm back harder and he groaned._

" _Tap or you aren't getting any tonight", she said._

 _The women laughed._

" _Man, tap, if I were you I'd tap", Seth said._

 _Roman growled, trying his hardest to get out of it. He sighed and finally tapped. The women cheered and Val let go. He stood and stretched._

 _She kissed his chin and he smiled._

" _Threatening me with sex and we haven't even done it yet", he whispered._

 _She winked._


	39. Chapter 39-Creep

Roman had taken them to the performance center. She noticed how empty it was, except for the people in the offices.

"Just as you wanted it", Matt said as Roman and Val passed his office.

Val smiled and hugged Matt. He high fived with Gabriel.

"How are you doing little man? Dude, look how big you've gotten", Matt said.

Gabriel smiled at him.

"Come on Gabe", Roman said to Gabriel.

He followed his parents down the hall. Walking into the room with the rings, Gabriel noticed it was empty.

"Where is everyone?", he asked his dad.

"We need to talk Gabe, alone", Roman said.

He didn't want to talk to his son about this, but it had to happen. They had to be honest with him. Getting to one of the rings, Roman helped his son in while Val slid in. He climbed in once his son was sitting with his mom in the middle of the ring.

"So kid, mommy and I talked. We still love each other very much, but there are grown up things that happened and we both need time to get back to where we were", Roman said.

Val nodded and looked at Gabe.

"We both love you very much. We aren't getting divorced, it's just space. Daddy is moving to San Diego too, so whenever you want to see him, you can", she said.

Roman nodded.

"That's right. You can even live with me for a few days or spend the night", Roman said.

"So, we won't all live together?", he asked.

Roman met Val's eyes. He would leave that answer to her. She looked at Gabe.

"Just for a little while", she answered.

"So you won't be far away?", Gabe asked his dad.

"I'm going to try really hard to find an apartment near you and mommy", Roman said.

Gabe nodded.

"And you still love each other?", he asked.

"I will always love your mommy. She is in here, always", Roman said, pointing to his heart.

Val smiled softly.

"And your daddy is always in mine. I love him so much Gabriel. No one can ever take his place", Val said.

That made him feel good to hear.

"And no one can take your mommy's place. I've made mistakes buddy, big ones and I'm trying to fix them. I don't know how and I don't know when, but I will", he said, meeting Val's eyes.

Val looked back at Gabriel.

"Daddy and I have to take a trip tonight. It's for work, so you'll be staying with grandma and grandpa again. You like spending time with them, right", Val said.

Gabriel nodded.

"Grandpa said he was going to take me fishing with him and uncle Afa. Can I go fishing?", he said.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can. You know, grandpa and uncle Afa use to take me and your uncles fishing all the time", Roman said.

Val smiled.

"He even took me too", Val said.

That's right. Mommy caught a big fish. I was so proud of her", Roman said smiling.

Val smiled.

* * *

" _Are you sure about this Roman? I mean, your car works just fine", Val said._

 _Roman had taken her to the dealership, he wanted a new truck and could finally afford it._

" _Yeah babe, come on. It's the first big paycheck I've ever gotten", he said._

 _She saw the excitement on his face and nodded. It wasn't her place to tell him what to do anyway. She was only his girlfriend and it was his money to spend as he pleased. He was also right, they had given him a bonus with this last check. They split the rent, but he could still afford the truck with the savings._

" _Ok, then which one?", she asked._

" _It's a black Silverado truck, simple, but I can add stuff to it later if I want", he explained._

 _She nodded and he pulled her towards the truck. He showed her the inside and sat in the driver side, smiling._

" _So?", he asked._

" _If this is what you want, go for it", she said._

" _Really? I mean, with all the bills and rent…", she stopped him._

" _Roman, I've done the math. We can afford this truck", she said._

 _He looked at the man selling him the truck._

" _We're taking it", he said, shaking the man's hand._

* * *

Roman looked at his wife. They were watching Gabriel roll around the ring and push himself off the ropes like he had seen Roman do when he would bring him.

"Want to run the ropes?", he asked.

She looked at him.

"I don't know, I might hurt you", she said.

He laughed.

"I'll take it easy on you", he said standing.

"You mean I'll take it easy on you. I kicked your ass the last time, sweet cheeks", she said.

She stood. This was his Val, she was giving him little glimpses of her and he was happy about that.

"Hey Gabe, wait outside the ropes. I'm going to teach your mom how to wrestle", Roman said.

Val laughed and Gabriel smiled. Going between the ropes and sitting on the edge by the corner.

"Please", Val said, rolling her eyes.

Roman winked at her. Val ran at him and he lifted her, holding her over his shoulder.

"Wrong move kid", Roman said.

"Nope", she said, moving her arm and body to position into a Guillotine Choke. He placed his hands on her sides.

"Shit", he mumbled.

She smiled at Gabriel, who was finding this very entertaining. Roman stood and pushed them into a corner.

"Release or I push harder", he challenged.

She tightened her grip. He pulled back and pushed hard into the corner. She loosened her grip and he took the chance to pull his head out. Lifting her and doing a Samoan drop. He winked at his son. Val rolled and stood, running at him. He turned and she jumped. He knew what she was doing.

"Damn it, no, I won", he said.

She locked in the Black Widow and Gabriel laughed.

"Mommy has you dad", he said.

Roman sighed. He slapped his hand against her thigh and she released him. He stood and redid his bun. Gabriel hugged his mom.

"Every damn time", Roman huffed.

She winked at him. He set his hands on his hips.

"Anything you want?", he asked.

"Ice cream", she said, before getting out of the ring and helping Gabe down.

"Ice cream", Roman repeated.

* * *

" _Why do we have to eat healthy again?", Val asked._

 _Roman chuckled._

" _Because it's good for us and we wrestle", Roman said._

 _Val groaned._

" _I blame you, I told you not to tell Rollins about our late night taco bell run.", Val said._

" _He saw the wrappers in the trash babe", he said, chuckling._

" _You could have lied and said it was Dean", she said._

 _Roman laughed. After Seth had caught them, he put them on a strict diet. Pointing at Roman and saying he's gained a few around the waist, then telling Val about how the cameras add ten pounds._ _He introduced them to Crossfit and gave them a list of healthy meals he eats. Saying he would check in on them and their fridge._

" _I don't know why we agreed to this", Val said, pouting and following Roman._

" _I mean we could sneak in some cookies and maybe candy", Roman said._

" _The warden will take them", she whispered, like Seth could actually hear her._

 _Roman laughed._

" _I won't let him", Roman whispered back._

" _Let's get ice cream", she said._

 _Roman followed behind his girlfriend._

" _Reigns, I didn't know you shopped here", Kevin said, coming over and shaking his hand._

" _Yeah, well only when I need to feed my girl. She turns into the hulk if I don't", Roman said._

 _Kevin looked over towards where Val was._

" _Man, she's a beauty. Probably killer in bed, right", Kevin said._

" _Please don't talk about my lady like that", Roman said._

 _Kevin chuckled._ _Roman hoped that was a joke between guys. Val grabbed her favorite flavor, along with Roman's favorite._ _She turned, only to see Roman talking to Kevin. She froze for a second and thought about just standing there, looking at ice cream till Roman was done talking, but by now, they had noticed her._

 _She walked slowly towards them. Ever since meeting him, something felt odd, she was uncomfortable around him. Whenever she was working out or in the ring, she would look over her shoulder and he would be watching her._

 _He asked her out once, not wanting to be rude, she had said yes. She let AJ know that she didn't feel too good about going alone. AJ, Kaitlyn, and Big E agreed to follow them to keep an eye on them._ _He had asked her on a second date, but she declined. Saying she saw him more as a friend._

 _One week later, in pops Roman. She felt even more uncomfortable around Kevin once he found out she was dating Roman._ _Kevin smiled at her once she reached them, setting the ice cream in the cart. She took Roman's arm._

" _Hi Kevin", she said, trying not to look terrified._

" _Hey, I was just talking to your boyfriend about strip clubs and seeing if he wanted to join me and some of the guys", he said._

" _I declined", Roman said._

" _You have a good one here, Val", Kevin said._

" _Yeah, he's pretty amazing", she said._

" _Well um, have fun Kev and we'll see you at the performance center", Roman said._

 _Kevin nodded and walked off. She could feel his eyes on them._ _She hated feeling terrified and she hated being around Kevin Owens._

" _The guy creeps me out", Roman said, glancing back over his shoulder._

" _Tell me about it", she said._

 _She was glad she wasn't the only one who thought that._

" _Didn't you go out with him once?", he asked as they moved down the aisle._

 _She nodded._

" _Only because I felt bad saying no. Kaitlyn, AJ, and Big E went with me. Out of sight, but they were there", she said._

 _He nodded._

" _Don't be anywhere alone with him", he said._

" _I won't", she said._


	40. Chapter 40-I'm Sorry

They spent the rest of the day with their son. Getting back to Roman's parents house. They showered and changed into comfortable clothes. Gabe had showered as well.

"I'll see you Tuesday, ok", Val said.

Gabe nodded. She kissed his forehead and grabbed her bag. Roman kissed the top of his son's head.

"Enjoy your time with grandma and grandpa. Let me know how fishing goes", Roman said.

Gabriel nodded with a smile. They said goodbye to his parents and drove to the airport. Waiting to board, Roman went to grab them some coffee.

"Thanks", she said, taking the cup.

He took a careful sip of his.

"So, where will you be staying while you're looking for a place?", she asked.

"Hotel", he said.

She nodded. She was hoping he would say that. She would hate to tell him he wasn't staying with her.

"So, will you come and look at places with me?", he asked.

"Do you want me too?", she asked.

"No, I asked first. Do you want too?", he asked.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah", she replied.

He nodded.

"What about after? Would you like to have dinner with me?", he asked.

"I could eat", she said.

He chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee. He was going to take things slow. Asking her out to dinner.

* * *

" _Ok, so what do I do?", she asked._

 _They had taken her fishing, but had no clue what to do. Roman smiled and went behind her, placing his hands over hers on the fishing pole._

" _You pull it back and then push forward.", he said, showing her._

" _And then what?", she asked._

" _And now you just wait", he said shrugging._

 _She nodded._

" _Do I set it down or hold onto it?", she asked._

" _Set it in here. It keeps it hooked onto the boat when a fish gets hooked", he said._

 _She nodded._

" _I can't believe you've never been fishing", he said, taking a drink of his water._

 _She was admiring his shirtless form._

" _Dad was busy wrestling and managing", she shrugged._

 _He nodded. She moved between his legs and he smiled._

" _Your dad and uncle are funny. I like them", she said._

" _Well feeling is mutual", Roman said._

 _He leaned down and kissed her._

" _Hey, stop fondling my future daughter in law and let her come and pull in her fish", Sika said._

 _Valentina smiled and Roman kissed her cheek. He slapped her butt gently to get her to move towards his dad. She glared at him and he chuckled. Following her towards her fishing pole._

" _You're going to need to help her son", Sika said to Roman._

 _He nodded and again went behind his girlfriend to help her hold the pole in place. She couldn't believe how strong the fish was._

" _Ok, reel it in slowly. Pull the pole back and reel a bit at a time", Roman whispered._

 _She nodded and did as he said. Finally they could see the fish. They pulled it into the boat._

" _That's bigger than Roman's first fish. Good job Tina", Sika praised._

" _Thanks", she said with a big smile._

 _She went over to Roman._

" _Are you going to say anything?", she asked._

 _He smirked and leaned down towards her ear._

" _It will be said in the bedroom, all night long", he whispered._

 _Kissing her cheek as he pulled back. She blushed and shook her head at him._

* * *

Getting to San Diego, Roman got a rental and drove Valentina to her apartment building first. He helped her with her bags. Setting them down by her front door. She looked at him as he looked around the apartment before meeting her eyes.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for therapy?", he asked.

She nodded. He nodded too, turning to leave. He stopped, placing his hand on the door frame. He looked over at her.

"I love you, Val. I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you. I should have trusted you. I should have stayed away from Eva. I should have heard you out. I should have believed you", he said.

He told himself that every chance he got, he was going to recite that to her. She looked down, before meeting his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow", she said.

He nodded before leaving. She closed the door and leaned back against it. Sliding down the door and crying, hugging her legs to her chest. She wanted to stop feeling this way. She wanted to tell him she loved him too, but she was still angry at him.

Taking a deep breath. She stood and took her bags to her room. Unpacking the dirty clothes to wash tomorrow. Walking into her room and looking at her bed. He was there and now he wasn't. She didn't like feeling alone, especially with her thoughts and memories of what Kevin did.

* * *

The next day, she put a load in the washer and got ready for the therapy session. As she was doing her hair, someone knocked. She went to answer it. Flowers were the first thing she saw. She smiled. Roman pulled them down and smiled.

"Good morning", he said.

"Morning", she said, letting him in and taking the flowers.

She set them in the vase next to her birthday flowers.

"Ready?", he asked.

She nodded and grabbed her keys. Walking out with him, he held the door open for her to get in.

* * *

 _They were laying in bed together, neither of them wanting to move. Their naked bodies pressed against each other. Their lips pressed hard against one another. His hands squeezing and gliding across her skin. Finally pulling away, he laid back on his side with a satisfied smile. She giggled at his expression and rested her chin on his shoulder._

 _His finger drawing small circles on her back._

" _When can I meet your parents?", he asked._

 _Val's smile disappeared._

" _You don't want me to meet them?", he asked, hurt._

" _Its not that, it's just, they died", she said softly._

 _He sat up. She had never once mentioned that to him when he asked about her family._

" _Why didn't you tell me? When?", he asked._

" _A few months before I left for FCW, and I didn't tell you because I'm just not ready to admit that their gone. Its still hard and knowing that I don't have them, it sucks", she said._

" _You have me Val", he said, holding her chin in his hand._

" _That's another reason I didn't want you to know, because if you were planning on leaving me, now you can't because you're going to feel bad", she said, covering her body with the blanket._

" _Woman, I just asked you when I can meet your parents, does that sound like I'm going to break up with you anytime soon? I wanted to meet them to get their approval, I wanted them to like me and for them to know that even if they didn't like me, I wasn't letting you go.", he said._

 _She smiled._

" _I think they would have liked you, you make me happy", she said._

" _I hope so", he whispered._

 _She kissed him. She knew her parents would have liked him. He was sweet and funny, thoughtful and protective._

" _What about your family? Think they'll like me?", she said._

" _I know they will, because they know how much I love you. They've met ex girlfriends, but never once have I told them she's the one, till you came along", he said._

 _He pulled her back to him, laying back._

" _I would like you to meet them, but only till you're ready. I know my mom's ready to meet you, probably because I can't stop talking about you", he said._

" _Lets do it, I'll meet them", she said._

" _Really? There's no rush, like I said", he said._

" _Roman, I want too", she said._

" _Ok then, I guess I'll set something up", he said._

* * *

Once in the therapist office. They sat down in her office. Roman was glad Val was sitting closer to him than before. He kept his hands in his lap, even though he wanted to reach over and lock his hand with hers.

The therapist walked in and smiled. She took her usual spot.

"Hello. How are you two today?", she asked.

"Good", they both answered.

"So, we left off with someone named Eva", she reminded.

Roman groaned and slid a bit down the couch.

"He slept with her. It was while we were separated, but still cheating", Val said.

The therapist nodded and looked at Roman. He sighed and sat up. Setting his elbows on his thighs and leaning forward.

"The first time, I was drunk and angry. It was two months after I hurt Val by kicking her out. The second time was out of spite. Kevin was going on and on about how they", he stopped and looked down.

"Take your time", the therapist said.

"The third time, it was me. I was missing Val and I started drinking. I was picturing us making love and Eva shows up a few hours later. I needed to get off", Roman said.

Val crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you cheat on Val at all before everything went down?", the therapist asked.

Roman sat up straight.

"No. Never. She was the only woman at the time. I regret letting Eva in. I regret letting Kevin get to me. I regret letting my anger cloud my judgement. I acknowledge that I fucked up. I love my wife and after being with Eva, I felt sick to my stomach. It makes me sick to my stomach now", he said.

His tears fell and he looked at Valentina.

"I am so fucking sorry babe. Fuck I'm sorry", he cried.

He got on his knees in front of Val and cried into her lap. That broke her heart and she closed her eyes. Setting her hand on his head.

"I'm sorry", he kept repeating.

She wanted to see him in the same pain she was in, but Brie and Paige were right. It didn't feel good.

"How did it make you feel Valentina, to find out?", the therapist asked.

Roman was squeezing Val's legs and still crying.

"It hurt. Back then I made the excuse that I understood because of what I thought I did. Now that I know, I'm angry.", she said.

The therapist nodded.

"But I forgive him. If we plan to move forward, I forgive him", she said.

She looked down at Roman. Leaning down and kissing the side of his head.

"I forgive you baby", she whispered to him.

He closed his eyes, but still didn't let go of her lap.

"Are you sure you really forgive him? Couples tend to say that sometimes and then when something in the future makes them angry, they bring it back up just to hurt one another. I don't want that for you two. So I need you to be absolutely sure that you forgive him Val", the therapist said.

Valentina nodded.

"I do. I forgive him", she said.

"Ok", the therapist said.

Roman sat up on his knees and Val wiped his cheeks. He kissed the palms of her hands before sitting beside her again.

"Now, you two said you were going to talk to your son. How did that go?", she asked.

"Good. Better than I thought", Valentina said.

"He's going to be staying with me for a few more days. Just to give Val some time to think", Roman said.

"That's good", the therapist said.


	41. Chapter 41-I Don't Deserve You

They had started off with apartments closer to Val's. Roman had liked the first one. It was also close to the beach. Which he knew Gabe would like. He signed the rental lease and walked Val to her car.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing more of you", she said.

"Looks like it", he said.

"I really do forgive you for Eva, Roman", she said.

He met her eyes. She knew it was still killing him in the way he looked at her.

"I don't want to hold that against you. I don't want to feel angry. It makes me exhausted.", she said.

He nodded.

"Thank you", he said.

She nodded.

"So, are you flying back home or to Boston for the show?", she asked.

"Home first, pack a few things, and then hit the road", he said.

She nodded.

"So I'll see you Monday then. Hunter and Stephanie gave me the weekend off", she said.

"That's good. Yeah, I'll see you Monday", he said.

She went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you", he whispered.

She met his eyes.

"I love you too", she said softly.

* * *

Getting back to Pensacola, he stopped by his parents house to pick up Gabe. He noticed his son was looking for his mom.

"We'll see her in a few days. I came to pack up our apartment here", he explained.

Gabe nodded.

"Do me a favor and tape up these boxes so I can fill them with our things", Roman said to his son.

Gabe smiled excitedly and did as his dad said. Roman started in the extra room. Separating what he wanted to keep and what he wanted to give away.

He found mail he hadn't opened at all. Not feeling up to it at the time. He stopped when he saw the picture of his son on his desk. He had printed it out a few weeks after Val had sent it to him. Giving his parents a copy of it as well. It was after he was born.

* * *

 _He sat on his parents front steps. Wringing his hands and watching as people passed by, without a care in the world._ _How was he going to tell them? They would want to see him, hold him, and Roman couldn't allow them to get attached to him._

 _What if he wasn't his son? What if he was? His mom would want Valentina to move into the house whether that baby was his or not. She was alone, has no one, his mom knew that._ _Truth be told, he would want his parents to be there for Val and Gabriel, but he wouldn't be around. He would call and check in on his parents, but never visit. He wouldn't be able to look at Val the same._

 _Valentina would probably decline his mom's offer, just so Roman wouldn't lose his family. He knew what she was always thinking before he did._

" _How long do you plan on sitting out here? Your mom is getting worried", his dad said._

 _Roman nodded and stood. He followed his dad into the house, closing the door behind him. His mom wasn't speaking to him after what happened._ _She cheated and he gets the cold shoulder, and not just from her, but his sisters and brother as well. They finally started talking to him about a week ago, but only because Dean and Seth had told them that he needed to talk to them._

 _He knew his mom would probably smack him as soon as those words left his mouth. He sat and cleared his throat._

" _I thought you would have brought my grandbaby with you", she said softly._

 _It broke his heart to hear her say that._

" _Dean told you?", he asked._

" _No, believe it or not, I keep up with her career too. She's working for Lucha Underground, interviewer", she said._

 _She grabbed the remote and pressed play. Roman turned his head as soon as he heard his baby's voice._ _She was interviewing Chavo, he asked to rub her baby bump and she nodded._

" _He's going to be a wrestler, just like his mama", Chavo said._

 _Val smiled. His mom muted the rest._

" _It wasn't that hard to figure out.", his mom said._

 _Roman looked away from the screen and down at his feet._

" _That baby might not be mine mom. I don't know how long that whole thing with Kevin was going on…", his dad stopped him._

" _Do you hear yourself", his dad said._

 _His dad stood and Roman looked up at him._

" _You know damn well that baby is yours. She would never cheat on you Roman, you once said you know her better than anyone. Do you really think she would cheat on you?", his dad shouted._

" _I thought I knew her, I guess I was wrong", Roman said._

" _This was filmed several months ago. We didn't want to tell you we knew because we hoped you would tell us. You didn't.", his mom said._

 _He sighed._

" _I want to see my grandbaby Roman. I know he's still too small now, but eventually I want to meet him", she said._

" _How do you know it's a boy?", he asked._

" _Dean and Seth did tell me that after I told them I knew", she said._

 _Roman took his phone out, showing her the only picture of Gabe that he had. She smiled._

" _She sent that to me the day he was born", he said._

" _You say he's not yours, why haven't you deleted it?", his dad asked._

" _Because I'm hoping he is mine, I want him to be mine. I'm going to go see him, and do a paternity test", Roman said._

* * *

"Dad", Gabe had come into the room.

Roman looked over at his son. He was grateful in this moment that he never missed his son's first steps or when he called him dad for the first time.

"What's up kiddo?", he asked, wiping at the tears before they fell.

"I'm hungry", Gabe said.

"I'll order us some pizza", Roman said.

Gabe nodded.

"Can I watch cartoons?", he asked.

"Go for it", he smiled.

Gabe ran off. Roman pulled his phone out. Sending a quick text to Val if he could call her. His phone started ringing.

"Hello", he answered.

"Is everything ok with Gabe?", she asked.

"Oh yeah, it's not about him, or well, it kinda is", he said.

"I don't understand", she said.

"I'm sorry", he started.

Before she could ask what it was about he continued.

"I'm sorry for not believing that Gabriel was mine. I'm sorry that I didn't go and see him when he was born and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. Fuck. I should have been there for you. I am so fucking sorry. I'm sorry", he said.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I will never be able to get those moments back.", he said softly, before hanging up.

She called him back. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Sorry", he said softly.

"Its ok. Like I said, I don't want to feel angry anymore. It's too much. You realize your mistake and I forgive you", she said.

Roman nodded. He wiped his cheeks.

"You know, I was thinking, once Gabe is old enough to understand this mess. Maybe we should talk to him. I owe him an apology too and if I do that now, we would have to try to explain everything to him and he doesn't need that kind of stress at this age", he said.

"That sounds like a good idea", she said softly.

"Well, I should go. Gabe is waiting on pizza and I still have a lot of packing to get done", he said.

"I'll call him later tonight. If that's ok", she said.

"Its more than ok", he said.

"And Roman", she said.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"You are a good father. With the time that you had free, you always gave it to him. Whether is was in person or over the phone. Don't doubt that", she said.

"Thank you. You are a damn good mother too and a damn good wife. Everything I put you through, you didn't deserve. I don't deserve you", he said.

"I'll call later. Have fun with your son", she said.

They hung up and Roman leaned back in the chair. He grabbed his phone again and ordered pizza. Walking out into the living room, his son had taped up some boxes. Roman smiled.

"Pizza is on its way", Roman said, taking a seat next to his son.

Gabriel laid his head against his dad's arm.

"I love you dad", Gabe said.

Roman smiled and kissed the top of his son's head.

"I love you, always buddy", he whispered.

* * *

 _While visiting Gabe in San Diego. He had asked Val if he could take him to the beach. She agreed as long as her son had sunblock. Roman had covered his three year old son from head to toe in it._

 _Dean not satisfied, applied more. Even buying him a little hat._

" _Daddy, why am I so shiny?", Gabriel asked._

" _It's the sunblock", Roman explained._

" _Oh", Gabe replied._

 _They had set up on a good spot. Seth joined them a few hours later. Roman was helping Gabe bury Dean._

" _That's a good job Gabe", Seth said._

 _Dean was covered from the neck down._

" _Don't forget his toes", Roman said._

 _Gabe took the bucket of mud and turned it. Pouring it over Dean's feet._

" _That feels weird. It's going between my toes", Dean said._

 _Roman and Seth laughed._

" _All done", Gabe said proudly._

 _Roman stood and nodded._

" _Lay next to uncle Dean so I can take a picture", Roman said._

 _Gabe did and Roman snapped the pic. He sent it to Val. Gabe went over to him and lifted a shell to him._

" _For mommy", Gabe said._

 _Roman smiled and bent down to his son's level._

" _That's a good one. Mommy is going to love it", he said._

 _Gabe smiled._

" _Oh no Gabe. I think, I think I'm turning into a mud monster", Dean said._

 _He jumped out of the sand and Gabe screamed. Dean ran after him. Seth lifted Gabe and they ran towards the water. Roman joined them. He wished Valentina was here with them._


	42. Chapter 42-Important

Roman went back to work after packing up some of his apartment. His mom had promised to finish up with the help of Gabriel and his sisters. He was backstage getting ready for his match. He noticed Sami Zayn walking towards him.

"Hey Sami, welcome back", Roman said.

"Yeah, it's good to be back. Listen, did you ever open that envelope I gave you?", he said.

Roman was confused, but then remembered that thick yellow envelope Sami had given him.

* * *

" _Hey Rome, we need to talk", Sami said, following him to the locker room._

 _Roman spun on his heels. Pissed._

" _Sami, I'm not trying to be rude right now, but now is not the time", Roman said._

 _Trying to stay calm._

" _I get that, but", Roman stopped him._

" _Seriously, not now", Roman growled._

 _Sami sighed and handed him the envelope._

" _Make sure you look inside. Its important", Sami said._

 _Roman rubbed his eyes and nodded. Snatching the envelope from Sami's hands. Sami nodded and left him alone._ _Roman had tossed the envelope into his bag and when he got home he left it on his desk. Looking around the apartment, he couldn't be here. Not without her._

* * *

"No, sorry. What about it?", Roman asked.

Roman set his hands on his hips as he noticed Sami's shoulder slump.

"Why didn't you? I told you it was important. Now I know why he's not in jail", Sami said.

"Sami, I'm sorry. My mind just wasn't in it. I wasn't myself. Wait, why who isn't in jail?", Roman said.

Sami sighed and nodded.

"Do you still have it?", Sami asked.

"Yeah, I should", Roman said.

"Good. Open it this time. It's about Valentina and Kevin. I don't know much about what's in it. I opened it and saw the photo and closed it back up. I knew it had to be in your hands.", Sami said.

"Val and Kevin? Photos? Sami, what photos?", Roman asked panicked.

"I only saw one. When I realized what it was I sealed it and took it from Eva. She was in his room and I should have seen it, I should have known. I'm sorry it took me so long", Sami started rambling.

"Zayn, you aren't making any sense", Roman said.

"Reigns, you're up", someone said.

Roman sighed.

"I'll come find you later. Ok", Roman said.

Sami nodded. Roman walked out as his music played.

* * *

Val was sitting on the beach with Rey. She had just finished telling him everything.

"First off, thanking you for telling me all of it. Secondly, I am going to kill Kevin for putting his hands on you.", Rey said.

Val laughed softly. Her cousin was always protective of her.

"Now don't think I agree with everything Roman did, but I do get why he jumped to conclusions. Kevin sent him photos of you. If someone did that to me, I would automatically think it was true.", Rey said.

"Same here. If one of the girls would have sent me a photo of him in bed. My mind would go straight to, he slept with her", she said.

"But, I would have heard out my wife. Just like he should have done for you", Rey said.

"He apologized for that and he apologized for denying Gabriel. Regrets it", she said.

"Good.", Rey said.

"I know its killing him. He loves Gabe so much. He also suggested maybe in the future, talking to Gabe about all of this. He wants to apologize to him too", Val said.

"As a father myself, I know that's going to be hard for him", Rey said.

Val nodded.

"And how are you?", Rey asked.

"Every time I close my eyes I feel him on top of me. I feel his fingers touching my skin and", she stopped and shook her head.

Rey stayed quiet. Letting her calm her emotions.

"I just want to stop feeling him. I want to stop seeing his face. He used my husband to get to me.", Val said.

She wiped her cheeks.

"When he pops into your head, try to replace it with Roman's hands. The way he touches you. The way he kisses you, because I know it was different. Was it not?", Rey said.

Valentina nodded.

"Way different", she said.

"Try it next time. Don't let him win Val. Don't let him continue to control your life", Rey said.

She looked at him and nodded. Rey opened his arms and she leaned into him. He held her tight.

"Thank you", she said.

"I will always be here for you", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

" _Hi, I'm looking for my husband, Roman Reigns. They called me and let me know they brought him in", she said._

 _The nurse nodded and stood to walk Val towards his room. She had left Gabriel with Taya. Flying down to Nashville as quickly as she could._ _The nurse opened the door and smiled at her._

" _Thank you", Valentina whispered to her._

 _The nurse nodded and Roman was asleep._

" _They just did surgery on him, so he'll be out for a bit", she said._

 _Val nodded._

" _If you need anything I'll be at my desk", she said._

" _Thank you, again", Val whispered._

 _She took the seat beside Roman's bed. Reaching over a shaky hand, she set it on his._

" _I'm here", she whispered._

 _After a bit she had fallen asleep. Dean had texted her that he would be by once the show was over._

 _Roman didn't understand what she was doing here. He had woken up to see her sitting in that chair, fast asleep. He swallowed, he didn't have the heart to wake her up, because if he woke her, he would have to kick her out and he didn't want to do that._

 _She finally shifted and opened her eyes. She turned to look at him and sat up._

" _I just, they called me and I was worried about you, I…", she stopped._

 _He didn't say anything, just stared at her. She swallowed._

" _How are you feeling? Do you need anything?", she asked._

 _She stood to go and find the nurse._

" _I need you to leave", he said softly, stopping her._

 _She could feel the tears in her eyes._

" _Thank you for coming, but I don't need you here. Go home", he said._

 _She met his eyes, she wasn't sure if he really did want her to go. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to go. It was like the words left his mouth before he could stop them._

" _Ok. I'm glad your fine. Gabe will be happy", she said._

 _Grabbing her bag and quickly walking out. She leaned against the wall by the door and cried._

" _Val, hey, what's wrong?", Dean asked._

 _Paige rubbed her arms._

" _He doesn't want me here, coming here was a mistake. He hates me", Val said._

 _Dean stood and walked in. Val stood._

" _I should go", Val said._

 _Paige nodded and watched her friend walk away. She walked into the room, only to hear Dean yelling at Roman._

" _Don't you think I know Dean, but I'm not ready", Roman said._

 _Dean shook his head at his friend._

" _I thanked her for coming, I didn't yell at her. I could have but I didn't. I'm trying Dean", Roman said._

* * *

After his match, he went in search of Sami. He was with Kevin and Sami shook his head no. He took his phone out. Texting Roman. When Kevin looked away, he pointed to his phone. Roman nodded.

Getting to his locker room. He grabbed his phone.

" _I'll meet you at the hotel. Room number?"_ **-Sami**

" _Floor ten. Room 406"_ **-Roman**

He set his phone down as Dean and Seth walked in.

"Hey, what's with the look on your face?", Dean asked.

"Sami knows something about Val and Kevin", Roman said.

Dean stopped and Seth went to sit beside him.

"What?", Seth asked.

"He's coming to my room tonight to talk. He knows something", Roman said.

"Want us to come?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

* * *

On their way to the hotel. Roman called Val to check on her.

"Hello Roman", she said.

He smiled.

"I know I'm suppose to be giving you space, but, I miss talking to you", he said.

She smiled.

"I was thinking all day today about all the times I fucked up. Here's another one. Remember when you came to see me after I got hurt? I kicked you out and I shouldn't have. I didn't want too. I am so fucking sorry for that too", he said.

"I forgive you", she said.

"When I realized what was wrong, while I was waiting for the surgery, all I could think about was you. We missed so much time together. All I wanted was to see your face one more time. To see Gabriel", he said.

He was debating whether or not to tell her about what Sami said. Deciding to hold off till he knew everything Sami knew. He didn't want her freaking out yet.

"I'm sorry babe, so fucking sorry", he said.

She wanted to change the subject.

"Your mom sent your things here. Would you like me to place them in your apartment before I leave for work?", she asked.

"If you don't mind", he said.

"I don't", she said.

"I love you Val. See you Monday", he said.

"Monday", she replied.

They hung up. Getting to his room, Sami was waiting for him by his door.

"Dean and Seth are coming", Roman said.

Sami nodded.


	43. Chapter 43-Thinking Of You

_Roman was in Florida while Val was on the road. She couldn't get the same days as he could, but she promised to be here for his dad's birthday. Saying she had a surprise for him and his parents._

 _His phone rang and he answered it._

" _Hello?", he asked, not recognizing the number._

" _Roman Reigns?", the person asked._

" _Speaking", he said._

" _Its um, it's Kevin Owens", he said._

 _Roman froze._

" _Hey, what's up? Did something happen to Valentina?", he asked._

 _Dean would have called him or even Paige._

" _Something did happen, and I don't know how you're going to take it", he said._

" _What are you talking about?", Roman asked._

" _I slept with your wife. It, just happened. She, I just thought you should know.", Kevin said._

 _Roman could feel his heartbreak._

" _Val wouldn't do that", Roman said._

" _Listen, I know it's hard to hear, but it's true. She said you would never find out and I wasn't planning on telling you, but I just felt so bad.", he said._

 _Roman's tears fell._

" _I don't believe you, ok. I know my wife and I don't know what game you think you're playing here, but I know her.", Roman said._

 _Kevin sighed._

" _I knew you wouldn't believe me. I'll text you right now", he said before hanging up._

 _A few seconds later, photos of Valentina asleep, naked in bed with Kevin filled his phone. He swallowed and dropped his phone._

" _No", he said softly._

* * *

Once Dean and Seth arrived, they waited for Sami to fill them in.

"So, before everything went down with Kevin and Val, it was like two weeks before. Eva was coming out of Kevin's room, which I found really weird", Sami said.

They guys nodded.

"I went to check on Kevin, everything seemed fine and normal. I asked him about Eva and he said she asked him to train her because you turned her down", Sami said.

Roman nodded.

"Anyway, about a week after everything happened, I was in Kevin's room. Eva was in there already setting down that envelope. She told me to tell Kevin about it and I agreed. She left.", Sami said.

"You opened it?", Dean asked.

Sami nodded.

"I thought it was like an invite or something. A thank you card for training her, you know. I picked it up and Val's name was on the back", Sami said.

They nodded.

"I opened it. It was pictures. I pulled one out and it was of Valentina.", he said.

He swallowed.

"Was she naked?", Roman asked.

Sami nodded. Roman grabbed his phone and showed him the photo Kevin sent him.

"Was it this one?", he asked.

Sami shook his head no.

"No. In the one I saw, she looked out of it.", Sami said.

Roman could feel his anger rising.

"Did you see the others?", Seth asked.

"No. Once I saw that one, I didn't even want to see the rest", Sami said.

"All of that is in the envelope you gave me?", Roman asked.

Sami nodded.

"Thank you, Sami", Roman said.

"Why didn't you tell me or Dean?", Seth asked.

"Because those photos were", Sami shook his head.

"I get it. You didn't know who to trust or have those photos get in the wrong hands.", Dean said.

Sami nodded.

"Exactly. I trusted Kevin, but after this, my view changed.", Sami said.

"Once I find that envelope, I'm going to talk to Hunter and Stephanie. I'm getting the cops involved in this. If I asked you to be a witness", Roman said.

Sami nodded.

"You can count on me. What Kevin and Eva did to Valentina and you, it's wrong.", Sami said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

 _Roman and Val were kissing in the ring near hers. She watched with disgust. The Shield was a hot ticket right now. Fans loved them. She needed to find a way to get on tv._

" _I'm going to head to the bathroom", she heard Val say to him._

" _I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave", he said, his eyes on her butt._

 _She laughed._

" _You dork", Val said to him._

" _Its why you married me", he called._

 _She winked at him and he smiled. Eva took her chance and walked over._

" _Hey, Roman, right?", she said._

 _He nodded and got out of the ring. Packing up his and Valentina's bag._

" _Eva, right?", he returned._

 _She giggled and nodded. Twirling her hair._

" _What can I do for you?", he asked._

" _Just, I was watching you train with Valentina and, well, you are just so good", Eva said._

" _Thanks to my wife", Roman said, putting his ring back on so she could see it._

" _Yes of course, but I mean, your dad was a famous wrestler as well and, so I was wondering. Would you have time to train me while on the road?", she said._

 _He looked away, in the direction Val went._

" _Look, my wife wouldn't like it. I'm sorry, I have to decline", he said._

" _Oh come on, I see the way she looks at Dolph Ziggler", Eva said._

 _Roman shook his head._

" _Look, Eva, the answer is no.", Roman said._

 _He knew what she was trying to do, but he knew Dolph and he knew Valentina. He walked away, she grabbed his arm and he sighed._

" _Is everything ok here?", Val asked._

 _Roman looked at his wife and handed her, her wedding ring. She placed it on her finger._

" _All good babe. Eva here was just asking me to train her. I told her no because you wouldn't like it.", Roman said._

" _I wouldn't", Val said, her eyes on Eva._

" _She also suggested you might have a thing for Dolph", Roman said._

" _Oh you didn't know, I'm in love with him", Val said to Roman._

 _Roman nodded._

" _Congratulations", he said to her._

 _Eva rolled her eyes. Val moved between Eva and her husband._

" _Stay away from my husband. This is your first and final warning. I don't like when women sniff around my man", Val said._

 _Eva plastered a smile before walking away. Kevin noticed and ran after her._

" _Hey, you interested in getting at Roman?", Kevin asked._

 _Eva rolled her eyes._

" _What's it to you?", she asked._

" _I want what he's got. I think we can help each other", Kevin said._

 _Eva looked him over._

" _I'm listening", she said._

* * *

His mom had already packed all his things, so there was no way of finding out if the envelope was packed up. He couldn't exactly call Val either and ask her to look for it.

"Stop, you are giving me an anxiety attack with your pacing", Dean said.

Roman sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about it. I want this over with now. I want both of those idiots in jail for what they did to my girl", Roman said.

"We want justice too, Rome, but pacing like that won't help", Seth said.

"He doesn't deserve to be alive", Roman said.

"He's going to get his Rome, promise", Dean said.

* * *

Later that night, Roman couldn't sleep. He gave in and called Valentina.

"Hello", she answered sleepy.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just really needed to hear your voice again.", he said.

She sat up.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"I just, I fucked up.", he said.

She could hear him sniffle.

"I already forgave you", she reminded.

"Doesn't make me feel ok about what I did and said to you. I wish I could take it all back.", he said.

"I do too", she said.

"How have you been? Any dreams? New memories of that night?", he asked.

"Thinking about you a lot, us", she said.

"Really?", he asked.

"My cousin suggested I think about you when memories of what Kevin did pop into my head", she said.

"Is it working?", he asked.

She smiled.

"Yes", she said.

He smiled.

"At least I can do one thing right. I was starting to think I was worthless to you", he said.

"You aren't. You gave me a family, love, and I can't wait to feel like that again", she said.

He smiled.

"I'm going to make sure you have a smile on your face for the rest of our lives.", he said.

"Get some sleep Rome, and I'll see you Monday", she said.

"Monday", he replied.

They hung up. He laid there staring at the ceiling. He felt bad that he didn't tell her, but he wanted to see what was in the envelope before letting her know.

He hoped it was enough evidence to put Kevin and Eva behind bars for good.


	44. Chapter 44-Date Night

On their way to Monday Night Raw. Seth and Roman rode together.

"You know, I've been thinking. Maybe we shouldn't say anything to Stephanie and Hunter till you actually have the envelope.", Seth said.

"Why?", Roman asked.

"You said you kept it, but what if over time you threw it away and just don't remember", Seth said.

Roman thought about it and nodded. Seth was right, though Roman was sure he didn't.

"You're right. As soon as I get home, I'm going through those boxes", Roman said.

"If you want, Brie and I can fly down with you.", Seth said.

"You told Brie?", Roman asked.

"No, but I figured the more hands and eyes to search, the better. She doesn't have to know what's in it", Seth said.

"Maybe she can keep Valentina company. I'm sure she can use some girl time", Roman said.

Seth nodded. Getting to the arena, Roman went in search of Finn so they could go over there plans for tonight.

* * *

Patricia and Sika decided to surprise Roman by setting up his place for him. Gabriel was helping hang and fold his parents clothes.

"Gabe, grandpa is going to get something to eat before Raw. Want to go with him?", Patricia said to her grandson.

Gabe stood and ran out to the living room. She laughed softly. She walked back into her grandson's room to finish setting it up. Opening a box, it was full of Roman's unopened mail. She sighed and shook her head. Finding a thick envelope with Valentina's name on it.

She grabbed it and opened it. She sat on the bed as she went through the photos. Grabbing the letter.

 _Kevin,_

 _Hope you enjoyed. The photos came out great. If you need more copies, let me know._

 _-Eva_

Patricia folded the letter back and put the photos inside the envelope again. She hid the envelope in Roman's dresser. Reminding herself to give it to him when he came home.

She also didn't want Gabe to see it.

* * *

Valentina was getting dressed to walk out with Roman for his match with Finn. She hadn't seen him since he left for work. He was giving her the space she had asked for.

Making her way to Gorilla, she watched as Roman wet his hair. She smiled. Since they met he's been doing that.

* * *

" _Why wet your hair?", Val asked as he was getting ready for his first match in NXT._

 _He crushed the water bottle and tossed it in the trash._

" _It will make it easier to brush back if it gets in my eyes", he answered._

" _Or you could just cut it", she shrugged._

 _He glared at her and she laughed. He moved between her legs and kissed her._

" _You like my long hair", he said._

 _She nodded._

" _I do, I would be really angry with you if you cut it", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _He kissed her again._

" _Your up next, Reigns", someone called out._

 _Roman pulled away and nodded, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend._

" _Dinner tonight?", he asked._

" _Date night?", she asked._

 _He smirked._

" _Yes ma'am", he said._

 _She nodded. He pecked her lips once more before hearing his music and rushing out._

* * *

"Baby girl, you ok?", Roman asked.

She was watching him intently. She nodded and continued towards him.

"I know that look. What were you thinking about?", he asked.

"Just, your hair", she said, brushing a few wet strands behind his ear.

He smiled.

"My hair?", he asked.

He wasn't going to mention the fact that she just touched him. He didn't want to ruin her progress. She nodded.

"The first time you wet it when you made your NXT debut. Remember?", she said.

He nodded.

"I remember every single moment with you. The good, the bad, the ugly, and the beautiful", he said.

She blushed.

"Although, some I wish I didn't", he said softly.

She lifted her hand and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Stop. I'm not doing that to myself and you shouldn't either. I forgive you and you forgive me.", she said.

He nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt", Finn said.

"Its ok", Valentina said.

She looked at Finn.

"Congratulations, you're going to be the first Universal Champion. If you asked me, they picked the right guy", Valentina said.

"I agree", Roman said.

Finn smiled.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you two", Finn said.

* * *

Valentina had been at ringside to watch Finn win. Roman slid out of the ring. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed the top of her head. They made their way towards the ramp. Tom walked over to them. After he finished talking to him, Roman wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and they made their way up the ramp and to the back.

"You did so good. You work well with Finn", Valentina said.

"Yeah, I really liked that match", he said, trying to catch his breath.

Getting to the men's locker room, he looked down at his wife.

"Val, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?", he took the chance.

She met his eyes.

"I'd love too", she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"I'll meet you at the back door then.", he said.

She nodded and continued down the hall to the women's locker room. Getting out, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What's up with you? You seem nervous", Bayley said.

That caused Brie and Paige to join in. Charlotte smiled.

"I overheard Roman asking her out", Charlotte said.

"Aw, how sweet", Brie said.

"You said yes, right?", Paige asked.

"Of course I did", Valentina said.

"I'm so happy for you", Bayley said, hugging her.

"I bet he's smiling from ear to ear right now. He misses you and he tries to hide it, but we can all tell.", Sasha commented.

Valentina and Sasha weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either.

"I've just needed time", Valentina said.

"We all know. Kevin is an asshole and I'm sorry about everything you went through. No one deserves that", Sasha said.

"Are you wearing that?", Charlotte asked.

Valentina looked at her outfit and nodded. Paige took Val's bag and pulled out a few outfits Val had packed for when she walks out with Roman. Paige pulled a black dress with sleeves out.

Charlotte grabbed the black heels.

"This is perfect", Paige said.

"I'll do your hair", Brie said.

* * *

Roman was waiting for Valentina. Seth said he was catching a ride with Brie and Paige to give them some time alone. He did a double take when he saw her.

"Wow, baby, you look great", Roman said.

His heart was racing and the nerves were kicking in. It felt like their first date all over again.

"Wow", he repeated.

Valentina smiled and blushed.

"You said that already", she said.

"And I'm going to keep saying it. Ready to go?", he said.

She nodded. He took her bags as they made their way to the car. Roman put their things in the back and held the door open for her.

"I hope sushi is ok?", he said.

She nodded. Getting to the restaurant, they took a private booth in the back. They could tell a few people recognized them.

"I haven't had sushi in a long time", she said.

"Why?", he asked.

"You got me into it. I only ever eat it when you suggest it", she said smiling.

"We can go somewhere else. We don't have to eat sushi because I suggested it. What do you want?", he asked.

She set her hand on top of his. He was talking way too fast.

"Its not a bad thing Roman, sushi is fine", she said.

He sighed and nodded.

"I just want you happy", he said.

"I am", she said.

He nodded and lifted her hand to his lips. Kissing it. His thumb running over her knuckles.

"When do you head back to San Diego?", he asked as the waiter set down their plates.

"Tomorrow morning", she answered.

"Me too", he said.

"What about Gabriel?", she asked.

"I was thinking of asking my parents to come down and bring him. That way they can see my new place", he said.

She nodded. They talked more and shared food. He fed her and she did the same. They laughed and reminisced. After they were done, he drove her to her hotel. Dropping her off at her room she was sharing with Paige.

"I had fun", Valentina said.

"Me too", he replied.

She leaned up, he didn't move and she kissed his cheek. She stayed close to him for a few seconds. He brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Goodnight, my love", he whispered.

He pulled away.

"Goodnight", she said.


	45. Chapter 45-Date Night 2

He had an amazing time with Val. He hated having to leave the hotel without her and come home. Reminding himself that they were starting over. Getting to his apartment, he unlocked his door. Walking in to find his apartment done.

"Surprise daddy", Gabriel said, jumping into his arms.

"Oh man, thanks buddy. It looks great", Roman said smiling and kissing the top of his son's head.

"Grandma and Grandpa helped", Gabriel said.

Roman stood and walked over to his parents.

"Thanks mom, dad", he said.

His mom kissed his cheek.

"We know how busy your schedule is and especially with SummerSlam being this Sunday. We didn't mind", his dad said.

Roman nodded.

"Is mom home too?", Gabriel asked.

"She should be", Roman said.

"Can I go see her?", Gabriel asked.

"Of course, let me leave my things in my room and we can head over there", Roman said.

"Actually, your dad is going to take him. I need a word with you", his mom said.

She had told her husband what she found.

"Come on Gabe, let's get a head start. Grandma and dad will meet us over there", Sika said.

"Ok", Gabe said, running to find his shoes.

Roman waited till his son and dad walked out of his apartment. He looked at his mom.

"I found this while unpacking your things", she said, handing him the envelope.

Roman took it and opened it.

"Did you know what was in it?", she asked.

"No. Sami gave it to me and he asked me to open it. I stupidly didn't.", Roman said.

He went through each photo. Kevin was smiling in the photos while Valentina was passed out.

"I'm assuming Eva took the photos", his mom said.

"How do you know that?", he asked, looking at her.

She pulled the letter out and handed it to him. He handed her the photos. He read it and could feel his anger rising.

"Stupid bitch", he growled, crumpling it up.

"Don't do that. You need that letter to get her too.", his mom said.

He nodded and opened it back up before folding it again. He sat on his couch.

"I'm going to talk to Hunter and Stephanie about this. I just needed to make sure I still had the envelope", he said.

She nodded.

"Are you going to tell Tina?", she asked.

He looked up at his mom.

"I don't want too, but I need too", he said.

"Don't do it yet. Get this asshole before you do.", his mom said.

"I was planning to tell her when I told Hunter and Stephanie or maybe before. She should be the one to decide what to do", he said.

His mom sighed and nodded, sitting beside her son.

"You're right. I'm just protective of her", she said.

"I am too", Roman said.

She patted his back.

"Let's go see your wife", she said.

"I'll drop you off. I promised I would give her space and I want to keep to that. We had a wonderful date last night and I want her to think about that for a bit", he said.

His mom smiled and nodded. He grabbed his keys and drove her to Valentina's place. Stopping to get food before going home.

* * *

He sat in his living room drinking beer and looking through the pictures. This broke his heart. Someone knocked on his door and he walked over to open it. Seth stood there and he let him in.

"Hey man", Roman said.

Seth walked in.

"Just dropped off Brie with Valentina. So, did you find it?", Seth said.

Roman gestured to the coffee table.

"Do you mind?", Seth asked.

"I'll show you the ones where she's not showing much. I still want to respect Val's privacy", Roman said.

Seth nodded, understanding. Roman showed him the ones where Kevin is on top of Val and kissing her.

"She was completely blacked out", Seth mumbled.

Roman nodded, handing Seth a beer.

"In this one, you can tell she was waking up", Roman said, showing him.

Seth could see her digging her nails into his arm.

"Her eyes are still closed", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"When we were with the therapist, she told me she was feeling dizzy, so she couldn't really open her eyes.", Roman said.

"Could explain why in all of these, her eyes are closed", Seth said, dropping the photos on the coffee table.

"I'm going to get him Seth. He's a dead man", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

"So how did your date go?", Brie asked as she sat with Valentina.

Gabriel was showing his grandpa his room.

"You went out on a date?", Patricia asked.

"It was with Roman and it was really good. I haven't felt that comfortable in a long time. It reminded me of our first date", Val said smiling.

Patricia squeezed Valentina's hand.

"There needs to be more. You should ask him out this time", Brie suggested.

"I agree", Patricia said.

Brie handed her the phone. Valentina grabbed it and pressed Roman's name. She stepped out onto her balcony.

"Hello", he answered.

"Roman, hi", she said.

"Hi baby, everything ok?", he asked.

"Just, I was talking to Brie and your mom about our date and, well", she stopped.

She had never done this before, not even with him.

"And what?", he asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with me, tonight?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I'd love too. What time?", he asked.

"How about eight?", she asked.

"Sounds good. I'll see you at eight", he said.

They hung up and she went back in. Brie and Patricia looked at her.

"We have a date tonight", she said.

"Ok, now it's time to find you a great outfit. I know he loved the last one", Brie said.

Patricia stood and they went to Valentina's room. They went through dresses, deciding on five of them. Setting them on her bed. Brie called Nikki about borrowing heels. She said she would be right over.

* * *

Sika let Nikki in. Arms full of dresses and bags of heels.

"Ok, I know you narrowed it down to a few dresses, but I brought some that might be to your liking", Nikki said.

They went through those dresses and Val found one she liked. It was dark blue with slits on the side going down her hip.

"Its yours", Nikki said.

"Nikki, you don't", Nikki stopped her.

"Its fine", Nikki said.

They had her try on heels with the dress. Finally deciding on a pair.

"So, I got you reservations at Island Prime. I know this is your date, but trust me, that place is amazing at night. Water front view.", Nikki said.

Valentina smiled. She couldn't say no. She heard that place was great.

"Thank you, Nikki", Valentina said.

Nikki smiled and nodded. Valentina showered and got ready for her date. Brie helped her with her hair. Curling it and letting it fall down Val's back. Val walked out with Brie when she was ready. Patricia gasped and smiled. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"You look pretty mom", Gabriel said.

"Thank you Gabe", she replied.

"My son is going to be speechless when he sees you", Sika said.

"Reservations are under Reigns", Nikki said.

Valentina nodded.

"Have fun sweetheart", Patricia said, cupping her daughter in law's face.

Valentina nodded. She drove to Roman's apartment and found his door. Knocking, Seth opened it and stopped chewing.

"Holy shit", he said.

She smiled.

"Is he ready?", she asked.

"Um, he just got out of the shower", Seth said.

Valentina nodded and made her way to his bedroom. She opened the door to see Roman fixing his pants. His wet hair loose. He turned and saw her.

"Holy shit", he said.

He swallowed.

"The twins helped and your mom", she said.

He blew out a breath.

"Holy shit", he repeated.

She giggled.

"I just, I need to get my shirt and my hair, it, damn baby", he said, his eyes running over her.

She blushed.

"I'll wait for you in the living room. Hurry", she said.

He nodded his head fast. Again he was nervous about going out on a date with his wife. He finished putting his button shirt on and fixing his hair. He walked out into the living room and Valentina stood.

"Still not over you", he said, meeting her eyes.

She blushed. Seth smiled. Roman held his hand out to her and she took it.

"Have fun you crazy kids. I'll be over at Val's with Brie and your parents", Seth said.

Roman nodded, still not taking his eyes off his wife. Roman drove them to the restaurant and they gave the name for their reservation. They seated them away from everyone. A booth in the corner.

"Wow, I love the view", she said, looking out the window.

Roman nodded and looked at his wife.

"But it's not as beautiful as you", he said.

She turned to meet his eyes and bit her lip.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you more", he replied.


	46. Chapter 46-Try

Roman couldn't take his eyes off of his wife during dinner. There were several times he almost forgot to eat.

"Remind me to thank my mom, Nikki, and Brie for this view", Roman said.

Valentina looked out the window. The moon was reflecting off the ocean. She smiled.

"Yeah", she said.

"Not that view. I'm talking about you. Although, I like looking at you whether you are dressed up or not. You're always beautiful, from the moment I saw you in that ring", he said.

She met his eyes. She didn't think her face could get any redder from his compliments.

"Want to take a walk?", she asked.

He nodded. She was going to pay, but he stopped her.

"But I invited", she said.

"I know, but you've done enough for me with that dress", he said.

She nudged him gently. They walked out and down the sidewalk. He held his hand out to her.

"Can I hold your hand?", he asked.

She smiled and set her hand in his. Walking slowly now.

"I'm sorry I called you so much during your time off. I promised I would give you space and I didn't", he said.

"Actually, I shouldn't have asked you to leave me alone. That's exactly how I felt, alone. Me and my thoughts, those memories, it wasn't good for me", she said.

"Did you talk to our therapist while I was away?", he asked.

"Over the phone. I admitted to her that your late night calls helped me to stay sane. You calmed my panic attacks.", she said.

"I'm glad I can do something for you", he said.

"You do so much more for me than you think", she said.

That made him feel good when he was feeling so shitty about this situation.

* * *

" _So, what can I do for you Valentina?", her therapist asked._

 _She had been thinking about Roman in more ways than one. She missed the feel of his hands touching her, his lips on hers._

" _I'm afraid", Valentina said._

" _Of?", her therapist asked._

" _To let Roman in. To let him touch me or even near me", she said._

" _Has he tried to touch you?", the therapist asked._

" _No, thankfully", Valentina said._

" _You want him to though", her therapist said._

" _I do, but I'm afraid that if we even try, that I might hit him or push him away and I don't want to get him all riled up and then give him nothing", Valentina said._

" _From what I've taken from your husband, I can tell that if you push him away last minute, he'll understand. You know your husband Valentina, do you think he would be angry with you for denying him last second?", the therapist said._

 _Valentina relaxed._

" _No. He would understand", Val said._

" _You can try it Val. Every so often find a way to touch him. Whether it be a brush of his arm, a squeeze to his hand, or a quick pat on the back. Move slowly towards a kiss on the cheek.", her therapist said._

" _Yeah, ok", Val said._

" _You know he would never hurt you. Do this at your own speed and only when you feel in your heart that you are ready", her therapist said._

" _Ok", Val said._

" _Are you two still separated?", she asked._

" _Yes, I asked for the weekend off and they gave it to me. He would call me though, before bed.", Valentina said._

" _That's good. Did it bother you since you asked for space?", she asked._

" _Honestly, no. It was comforting to know that he's trying. He apologizes every single time too.", Valentina said._

" _Does it bother you that he does?", she asked._

" _I thought that's what I wanted, but hearing him, hurt. That's not what I wanted, I don't want him to feel so bad. It makes me feel bad", Val said._

" _It will take some time, he just wants you happy. I am glad to hear that your relationship is still being worked on", she said._

* * *

After their quiet walk, Roman drove them to his apartment so she could drop him off. He sighed and looked at her.

"I guess this is it. Thank you for a second date. You don't know how much this meant to me that you trusted me enough to take you out again or in this case, you asking me out", he chuckled.

Valentina laughed softly. They got off the car. Roman held his hand out to her and she set hers in his. He lifted it to his lips.

"Get home safe my love and I'll see you in New York for SummerSlam", he said.

Val nodded. She watched him walk into the building before getting into the driver side. She turned her car on, but somehow couldn't put the car in drive. She bit her lip before turning her car off and locking it up. She made her way inside and up to his floor.

Finding his door, she knocked. It took a minute before the door opened. She could feel her heart racing. Roman was shirtless, a beer in his hand.

"Hey babe, everything ok?", he asked.

She stepped closer to him before bringing his face down to hers. Connecting their lips.

"I need your help with something", she whispered against his lips.

"Anything", he replied.

She closed the door behind her. Unzipping her dress, he swallowed, licking his lips. She made her way down the hall and to his room.

"Anytime you want to join me", she said, standing by his door.

"Are you sure?", he asked, still not moving.

"Yes", she said.

It took him a few seconds before finally closing the space between he and his wife.

"Val", he said.

She pressed her finger against his lips, stopping him.

"I need to know", she said.

She removed her dress and heels before laying back on his bed. He set his beer down and removed his pants before joining her. Keeping space between them. She took his hand and ran it down her side. Lifting her underwear and pushing his hand in.

"Tina", he said.

She closed her eyes as he gently touched her. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder, then her cheek, and finally her lips. She undid his bun and buried her hand in his hair, keeping his face close to hers.

"Roman", she moaned.

He was moving his fingers faster. In and out.

"Look at me", he said.

She opened her eyes and met his.

"I'm going to make this good for you again.", he whispered.

He pulled his hand away and lowered her underwear. He met her eyes and she nodded. He removed his briefs, he didn't want to do it without her permission. She stopped him from moving lower. Bringing his face up to hers.

"No. Don't need it", she said softly.

He nodded, moving his body between her legs. Feeling him hard against her. She couldn't, his chest pressed against hers. Flashes of Kevin and that night had her shaking her head and pushing at Roman's chest.

"No, stop, please", she begged.

He did as she wanted, sitting up on his knees and brushing his hair back. Val had her eyes closed. He touched her chin with his fingertips.

"Open your eyes. Don't close them.", he said.

She did.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

He shook his head no.

"Don't be. If you allow me to try again, I think I can help you", he said.

She bit her lip before nodding. He laid back on her.

"Keep your eyes connected with mine", he whispered against her lips.

She did as he said. He held her hips before turning them so he was laying on the bed.

She looked down at him, her hands on his chest.

"I'll let you go at your own pace. When you want to stop, just stop. You won't need to tell me", he said.

She nodded. She lifted her hips a bit before sliding down on his length.

"Shit", Roman groaned.

His hands squeezing her hips. She moaned. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. His hands smoothed down her back. She moved her hips slow at first. She looked down at him. He placed a hand against her cheek, brushing her hair back. She moved faster on him.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes tight. He looked between them, before meeting her eyes again.

"I love you", he panted.

She leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you", she returned.

"Fuck", he groaned his release.

She kissed his chin before moving beside him.

"It won't be like that forever, I promise.", she said.

He looked at her, trying to catch his breath.

"We'll go back to our normal sex life. Everything we use to do before", she stopped.

He sat up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"Don't worry about that. If we never go back to all that, its fine. As long as I have you, I'm good my love", he said, before gently kissing her.

He wiped the tear that slipped out. Kissing her forehead. He stood and grabbed his shorts and a shirt for her. He removed the covers and she found her spot. He moved in behind her.

"May I?", he asked, before moving closer to her.

She nodded. He slowly wrapped an arm around her and held her to his chest.

She had made so much progress in such a short time, but it was progress he didn't want to ruin. He wouldn't tell her about the photos till he felt she was ready. Deciding to talk to their therapist first.

* * *

The next morning, Val woke up to Roman beside her. He was fast asleep, his hair tangled in front of his face. She smiled, she missed that too.

She slowly stood and grabbed some of his basketball shorts. Putting them on and grabbing the dress and heels. Making her way down the hall, she stopped.

"Well good morning sunshine", Dean smirked, folding his newspaper.

Seth came out of the kitchen.

"Brie and Paige went to the gym. Sika and Patricia stayed at your place, so I doubt you want to go there dressed like that", Seth smirked.

"No comment", Valentina said before walking out the door.

She was glad she left a bag of her clothes in her car. Grabbing it and making her way into a McDonald's bathroom. Of course a couple of people starred.

 **A/N: Only four chapters left. Finishing this story this week, so I won't be updating the other ones till Monday.**


	47. Chapter 47-My Family

Roman woke up to find his wife gone. He was starting to think she regretted it. Finding a note on his bedside table.

" _I love you. I'll see you later for breakfast at my place with our son. Thank you for last night"_

He smiled. He stood and made his way out and to his living room. Dean and Seth sat at his table.

"When did you two get here?", Roman asked.

"I picked Dean and Paige up from the airport about three hours ago", Seth said.

"Early enough to see Valentina do the walk of shame", Dean smirked.

Roman chuckled.

"Its not the walk of shame if she and I are married", Roman reminded.

"So, what are we doing today? Seth told me you found the photos", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Val wants us over for breakfast", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"I'm going to shower real quick", Roman said.

"Good idea. Don't want to smell of sex around your mom and dad", Dean said.

"You aren't ruining today for me, Ambrose", Roman called back.

His friends were happy that both of their best friends had smiles on their faces again.

* * *

Thankfully Patricia and Sika weren't awake yet when she walked in. Paige was, Brie and Nikki were over as well. They just smiled and made no comment. Till she was done showering that is. Walking back into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and start on breakfast.

"I'm guessing you had lots of fun", Paige smirked.

Valentina blushed and didn't answer.

"Did you two at least have dinner first", Nikki joined in.

Valentina laughed.

"We are just messing with you. We are happy that you seem to be in such a good mood.", Brie said.

"Sex with Roman will do that to you", Paige said.

The girls laughed.

"And you know how?", Valentina asked with a raised brow.

"You forget I would stay with Dean when the Shield roomed together. Thin walls baby girl", Paige winked.

The girls laughed as Valentina shook her head at them.

"Can we just make breakfast before my kid gets up", Valentina said.

"Roman didn't give you any?", her mother in law asked, walking into the kitchen with Sika behind her.

Val turned red while the girls giggled. Patricia smiled.

"And yes, I mean that in more ways than one", Patricia said.

Sika laughed.

"You are all mean", Valentina said.

Patricia hugged her.

* * *

They were half way done with breakfast when the guys walked in. Roman had flowers in his hand.

"Good morning", he said out loud.

"You should know", Paige winked at him.

Roman couldn't help the smile. He went over to Val and kissed her. Giving her the flowers.

"Thank you", she said, taking them.

He went over to his mom and kissed her cheek. He went back over to his wife and made sure she saw him before wrapping his arms around her.

"You didn't need to thank me for last night. I should be thanking you for trusting me. So, thank you", he whispered.

She smiled as he kissed her shoulder. They both felt something hit their sides. Gabriel had joined the hug.

"My family", Roman whispered, setting a hand on his son's head.

Everyone watched them from the corners of their eyes. Not wanting to disturb the family.

* * *

After breakfast, Roman asked for an emergency meet with the therapist. She agreed to see him. Once inside, she smiled.

"So what can I do for you Mr. Reigns?", she asked.

"Someone at work came to me and let me know that there is proof that my wife was raped. Not proof for me, but for anyone else who still doesn't believe her", he said.

"What kind of proof?", she asked.

"Photos. A letter one of the people in question wrote to the man who raped my wife", he said.

"I'm assuming Valentina doesn't know?", she said.

"I haven't told her. She's back to her old self and I don't want to ruin any progress she's made. That's why I came to you. What do you think I should do?", he said.

"You should tell her, but only when you think she is ready to see them and know", she said.

He nodded.

"She has an important match on Sunday. I'm afraid telling her will distract her and she could get hurt", he said.

"Then wait till after", she said.

Roman nodded.

"I just want to know I'm doing the right thing. That keeping it from her will not hurt her progress, with herself, with me", he said.

"If it does, it won't be for long. Once she has time to process these photos and the fact that you were only trying to help, she'll understand", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Valentina and Roman had to fly out to New York to do press for SummerSlam and meet and greet. Roman's match was canceled because Rusev was hurt, but Val had hers against Charlotte and Sasha, who was champion right now.

They took Gabriel to see the statue of liberty. Roman looked at his wife.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?", he asked.

"More than ready. I'm going to be a two time women's champion", she said.

Roman smiled.

"And we are so proud of you", Roman said.

Gabriel nodded.

* * *

Valentina was waiting in Gorilla.

"I love your new gear", Sasha said.

Valentina had it made to match Roman's gear. Instead of a RR, it was a VR. Hints of red on her shorts and top.

"Thanks, Roman hasn't seen it yet", Valentina said.

"Well he is going to be excited to see it.", Charlotte said.

Her music went first.

"I'll see you two out there", Val said, before walking out.

* * *

Roman stood in front of a monitor, Gabriel was seated behind the announce table with his parents. He smiled when he spotted him. Seeing Val's gear, had his smile growing bigger, his cheeks hurt.

"I bet your super proud", Dean said, joining him with the WWE title.

"Of course. She's doing great out there", Roman said.

"How was it when you two, you know?", Dean asked.

"You know I don't go into detail, Dean", Roman said.

"I wasn't asking for details like that.", Dean said.

Roman shrugged.

"It was fine at first, then she pushed me away. I think maybe it had to do with me being on top of her. He held her down", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"I figured that's what it was so, I laid back and let her ride me", Roman said.

"That was a smart idea. That way she doesn't feel like she can't run", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"It worked. She even let me hold her while we slept", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"That's good. Things will eventually go back to normal", Dean said.

"I hope so, but even if they don't, I'm not going anywhere", Roman said.

Val had won and was holding the title over her head. This would be where her feud with Sasha starts. Getting to the back, Roman was waiting for her. He smiled and held his arms open for her. She wrapped hers around him.

"You did so good. Congrats two time champ", he whispered.

Hunter didn't hug her right away either, Roman had told him to wait for her to make the first move as to not freak her out. Vince was the only one who didn't listen and you could see the scared look on Val's face for a second before she realized it was Vince.

Roman relaxed as soon as he saw his wife relax. He held his hand out to her and she took it. They had brought Gabe and his parents to the back, along with his sisters.

They hugged Val and congratulated her.

"Are we staying for Dean and Seth's matches?", she asked her husband.

"Do you want too?", he asked.

"Stop asking me. If you want to stay we can stay. Now do you want to stay?", she said.

He smiled.

"I kinda do", he admitted.

She nodded.

"Then we stay. I want to see their matches too. I'm going to go shower and change first", Val said.

"Ok", he said.

She stood on her toes and kissed him. He smiled as he watched her leave.

"You two look like you're in a good place", his older sister said.

Roman nodded.

"Really good and I hope it stays that way", Roman said.

* * *

They had watched Dean's match. Screaming and clapping loudly when Dean walked backstage, still champion. Roman went to sit and wait for Seth and Finn's match. Valentina walked over and sat on his lap, catching him off guard.

"Do you mind?", she asked.

"Of course not", he said.

He felt someone watching them. He turned to see Eva glaring at them. He rolled his eyes and looked back at his wife.

"You saw her too. It's why I sat down", Val said.

"Down girl", Roman said, touching her chin.

Their son was cheering for his uncle. A pout on his face when Finn won. Roman rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry buddy, we wanted uncle Seth to win too", Roman said.

"I think Finn might be hurt", Dean said.

They watched as he rubbed his shoulder and tried to roll it.

"Let's hope it's not as bad as we think", Valentina said.

* * *

They were all getting ready to leave when Hunter stopped them.

"Finn's relinquishing the title tomorrow, the start of Raw. That means, we are having a tournament for a new Universal Champ", Hunter said.

"Has Vince said who?", Seth asked.

"That's why I came to find you", Hunter said.

He looked at Roman.

"He's giving it to Kevin", Hunter sighed.

"What?", Roman said angry.

Val held onto his arm.

"Trust me, I know. Stephanie and I tried really hard to change his mind, but he wouldn't budge. As soon as he saw that Finn was hurt, he called it. The doc confirmed that it's bad, Vince is getting the writers on this new script asap", Hunter said.

Roman shook his head.

"Thank you for telling us Hunter, and for trying to change things", Valentina said.

Hunter nodded.


	48. Chapter 48-And New

Roman had gotten a suite for him and his entire family, including Val. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.

"Roman, there's nothing you can do. Just let it go", she said.

"I won't. He can't get that title, he doesn't deserve it", Roman said.

"I know babe", Valentina said.

Roman crawled over to her.

"Can I lay on you?", he asked.

She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest. He sighed.

"I'll figure something out", he whispered.

She kissed the top of his head.

* * *

The next morning, Roman texted Sami to meet him in front of Hunter and Stephanie's makeshift office at the arena. When he got there, they walked in.

"Stephanie said to wait inside. They aren't here yet.", Roman said.

Sami nodded. He felt bad about this whole situation. He looked at Roman.

"I know I should have kept trying to get a hold of you, I should have asked Seth and Dean, Paige. Time just kept passing and I tried to bring it up with Vince but he would brush it off, thinking I was making it up to get Val her job back", Sami said.

"You talked to Stephanie and Hunter?", Roman asked.

Sami nodded.

"Hunter overheard me trying to tell Vince. He asked me what I knew and I told him.", Sami said.

Roman nodded.

"I'm going to kick his ass, Vince is giving him the Universal title tonight.", Roman said.

Sami shook his head, but then sat up straight.

"I have an idea and I think Hunter is going to like it. He wants to get Kevin too", Sami smirked.

Roman looked at Sami.

"Lets wait for Hunter to get here, and Sami, thank you, it's better late than never.", Roman said.

Sami nodded. The door to the office opened and Hunter stepped in with Stephanie. Seth was with them.

"What's going on? You two look like you want to kill someone", Hunter chuckled.

"We need to talk about Kevin winning the title", Sami said.

Hunter nodded.

"I have an idea, now I know Vince is probably going to blow his top, but we can't give him that title", Sami said.

"I'm listening", Hunter said.

"And let me handle my dad", Stephanie said.

They all sat down. After Finn got hurt, they needed Someone to win the title again. It was suppose to be Kevin and Seth, but after hearing out Sami, Hunter set everything in motion. Only they would know the changes, along with Stephanie, who said she would handle her father.

* * *

Valentina got to the arena. They handed her the script and she left her things in the women's locker room. She stopped reading when a note at the bottom said to meet Roman in the Shield locker room. He had disappeared before she woke up.

She asked a stage hand where it was after getting something to eat. Finding the door that said Shield. She knocked. The door opened to Seth and he smiled.

"Come on in, the big guy is waiting on you", he said.

Roman was shirtless and tying his boots.

"I'm going to go find Brie, see you two later", Seth said.

Roman turned to see his wife. He smiled.

"So what's going on? The script says to meet you. And since when do you two have your own locker room?", she said.

"A deal we made with Hunter today. When you are ready to share with me, this is yours too. Just like it's also Brie's and Paige's locker room", Roman said.

Val looked around.

"I want you to feel safe. What's safer than a locker room you share with your family", he said.

She met his eyes.

"That's sweet", she said.

"I did it for you", he said.

He turned and lifted his jacket. White roses laid on the bench. He picked them up and handed them to her. She smelled them and smiled.

"Thank you", she said.

He grabbed his black sleeveless shirt and put it on. She went to sit beside him.

"So about the script, the ending is gone. I mean, I know Kevin wins, but it's not on here", she said, flipping through the pages.

Roman nodded.

"That's another surprise, which you'll just have to wait for like everyone else", he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine", she sighed.

* * *

She didn't have a match tonight, but did have a promo to do while Sasha had a match with Dana. After she finished with that, she met with Roman to walk out with him. Big Cass was the first one eliminated. Roman was outside of the ring, Seth was suppose to be out there with him.

Val looked on, still confused. She couldn't break character. Approaching Roman but not touching him.

"Get up", she yelled at him, while adjusting her title on her shoulder.

Roman nodded and brushed his wet hair back.

"What are you doing?", Kevin could be heard yelling at Seth.

She looked over.

"My job", Seth said.

Hunter slid into the ring and pedigreed Seth. This wasn't how it was suppose to go, but Kevin took it anyway. He pinned Seth, eliminating him. Roman stood and stalked Kevin. Hunter slid out of the ring. Kevin nodded, now understanding what was going on. Kevin held a hand up and gestures for Roman to get in the ring.

Val grabbed Roman by the vest and pulled him down, kissing him before he got back into the ring. The crowd cheered. It surprised him, but he wasn't going to question it. Hunter grabbed Kevin by his ankles, Roman speared him.

He didn't care about the crowd reaction right now. What he cared about was beating the shit out of Kevin Owens for what he did to his wife. Hunter would cheer on Roman, making the crowd believe Hunter was helping him. Roman punched and stepped on Kevin. Blood pouring from Kevin's mouth.

"You think you can touch my wife", Roman yelled.

Val could feel tears in her eyes, but she couldn't cry. All the aggression Roman had been holding in, was out. He let Kevin stand, Hunter got into the ring and faced Roman. The crowd thinking Hunter was going to help Kevin now.

Owens got closer and Hunter pedigreed him. Hunter pointed from Kevin to Roman. Roman smirked and pinned Kevin. Getting to three, making Roman the new Universal champion, Valentina carefully made her way into the ring and went over to him. Kissing him.

"Thank you", she whispered.

Roman nodded before Hunter took his hand and lifted it. The crowd took that as Roman finally turning heel.

* * *

Getting backstage, they could hear Vince yelling from the top of his lungs. Hunter walked in front of the couple, Stephanie stood in front of her father, unbothered by his temper tantrum.

"What makes you think you can change what I had set out", he yelled.

Sami was going to take the blame for it, but was stopped by Hunter.

"You owe them dad. Do you know what happened? No, you don't because you refuse to listen to Sami Zayn, you refuse to listen to me and Hunter. Kevin Owens raped Valentina Reigns and yes, there is proof.", Stephanie said.

"Kevin said that was a lie Valentina made up so Roman wouldn't leave her. She cheated", Vince said.

Stephanie shook her head.

"Do you have a confession? The only thing you have are text messages to prove that he slept with her, that's it", Vince said.

"There is proof", Roman suddenly said.

He looked at Val before looking at Vince.

"I'll bring it to you. I have it here", Roman said.

Vince nodded.

"Give me proof and I will personally hire the best damn lawyers to put him away for good", Vince said.

Roman nodded. Hunter cleared his throat.

"And um, we are offering SmackDown a trade. Shane ok'd it, it's happening next Monday. We get Dean Ambrose", Hunter said, winking at his father in law.

Vince had no option but to agree. He nodded, glancing at Val and Roman before walking off. Hunter and Stephanie looked at them.

"We are so sorry it took this long", Stephanie said.

"It's ok, we are glad it just finally happened.", Val said.

"And I bet it felt pretty good kicking Kevin's ass right", Hunter said, smirking.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"It did", he said.

Hunter and Stephanie excused themselves. Val looked up at Roman.

"How does it feel to be champion again?", she asked.

"Not as good as having you and my son", he said.

She blushed.

"And those were some damn good kisses", he smirked, licking his lips.

"Ok", she said, pushing him playfully.

They were walking down the hall to their locker room.

"I don't know how much proof that photo Kevin sent you is going to be", she sighed.

"Actually", he started.

They stopped. She thought he was talking about the photo Kevin had sent him.

"I have to show you something and it will be your call what to do with them", he said.

"Them? What them?", she asked.

He continued towards the locker room and she followed. Getting inside, he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out the envelope. He handed it to her.

"These are copies. I didn't want to risk bringing the real things", he said.

She opened the envelope and shook her head.

"Where did you get these?", she asked.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sami saw Eva leaving them for Kevin. I don't know what they were going to use them for", Roman said.

"How long have you known about these?", she asked.

"A week, at least", he said.

She met his eyes.


	49. Chapter 49-Breathe

"You should have told me right after finding out", she said angry.

"I was selfish. You were making such good progress, I didn't want to ruin it with this, but you are right. I should have told you sooner", he said.

"Don't make this about me. You did it for yourself.", she said.

"Fine, alright, yeah, I did do it for me, but I did it more for you. You were in a dark place and I didn't want you going back to that.", he said.

She held the photos close.

"You don't have to take those to Hunter and Vince. We can forget them right now and burn them when we get home, but if you do that, Kevin will get away with it. He might even hurt someone else.", Roman said.

She cried and nodded. Roman wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, no matter how mad you are at me right now", he said.

She clung to his shirt.

"What do you want to do Val?", he asked.

"I want him in jail and her", she cried.

"Then let's put them away where they can't hurt anyone", he said.

She nodded and wiped her cheeks. Taking a deep breath.

"Whenever you're ready", he said, taking her hand.

She nodded and he walked them out. Getting to the makeshift office, Roman knocked. Stephanie saw them and nodded.

"I'll get my dad and the cops", Stephanie said.

Roman helped Valentina sit. She handed the photos to Hunter with shaking hands. Hunter looked at Roman and he nodded. He watched as Hunter looked at the photos of his wife.

"Son of a bitch", he heard Hunter say.

"These are copies. I didn't want to risk bringing the originals", Roman said.

Hunter nodded. He handed Hunter the letter, another copy. Hunter read it.

"Eva?", Hunter asked.

Roman nodded. Hunter stood and called a runner over.

"Find me Kevin Owens and Eva Marie. Even if you have to call them to come down here, do it", Hunter said.

The runner nodded. Hunter closed the door and a few minutes later, his wife and father in law walked in.

"Didn't Eva get suspended?", Valentina asked.

Hunter nodded.

"She's still in New York though. She wanted to meet with me and Stephanie tonight to fight it", Hunter said.

Vince and Stephanie were looking at the photos and reading the letter.

"I'm sorry Val", Vince said.

Valentina nodded.

"Rest assure that I will get the best lawyers on this. You don't have to worry about a thing", Vince said.

"Sami was there when Eva left the envelope of pictures on Kevin's table. He is willing to be a witness if needed", Roman said.

They nodded.

"Leave these here with us and if the lawyers need the originals I will tell them to contact you", Stephanie said.

Roman nodded. Someone knocked and Stephanie opened the door. Kevin walked in with the runner. He looked around.

"What did I do this time?", Kevin asked, rolling his eyes.

"I hope you enjoy the photos, Kevin", Stephanie said.

She saw a hint of surprise. Again someone knocked, the police came in.

"Arrest this man for rape", Stephanie said.

"Rape?", Kevin said.

He looked at Val and tried to approach her. Roman got between them. Stephanie was showing the photos of Valentina being held down to the police.

One of the officers took his cuffs out.

"You have the right to remain silent", he said.

"This is bullshit. Don't believe her, she's a fucking liar.", Kevin yelled as they were dragging him out.

Val was shaking and when Roman tried to hold her, she pushed him away.

"Ok, sorry", he said softly.

"I'm sorry, I just, I need some air", she said.

Roman nodded.

"I can come with you", he said.

"Please", she said.

She stood and made her way out. Roman looked at his bosses.

"Don't worry, we will handle everything here.", Stephanie said.

The police looked at Roman.

"We'll need a statement from her", he said.

"I'll drive her down to the station", Roman said.

The officer nodded. Roman went after his wife. She was by the trucks pacing. He didn't try to touch her again. She needed to get this out of her system.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I'm scared. What if they don't believe me? What if he doesn't go to jail because it was so long ago? He'll push your buttons and you'll get in trouble. He won't leave me alone and I don't think I can handle that.", she said.

He didn't care if she pushed him away. He went over to her and pulled her in. Holding her tightly to him.

"I will never let him hurt you again. I will ask for match after match with him and I will beat the shit out of him there. You are safe with me baby", he said.

He waited till she calmed down and stopped shaking.

"We need to go down to the station to make a statement. Tell them everything you remember", he said.

She nodded.

"I just want this over with so we can continue to focus on us, on Gabriel, and work", she said.

He rubbed her arms.

"I know", he said.

* * *

Getting to the station, they took her to a different room. He had to wait outside. When they were done, she walked over to him. He stood.

"Everything go ok?", he asked.

She nodded.

"The lawyers Vince hired were in there with me. Over the phone, but there", she said.

He nodded.

"I spoke to the lawyer privately too. He said Eva is making a deal, she confesses everything she knew about Kevin's plan to rape me if she gets a shorter sentence for helping him", she said.

"But she'll still get jail time?", Roman asked.

"Hopefully", she said.

Roman nodded.

"I'm so tired. I just want to get back to the hotel and hold Gabriel", she said.

"Can you leave now?", he asked.

"Um", she looked around.

An officer approached her and told her that her lawyer would contact her from now on. They filed the rape report and Kevin will spend the night in jail. He would be able to bail himself out tomorrow though.

"Do you need anything else from us or can we go?", Roman asked.

"You can go. If we have any more questions, we will call you", he said.

* * *

Roman nodded and took his wife back to the hotel. They found their family and friends waiting on them.

Roman heard his wife sigh.

"You go to bed and take Gabriel with you. I'll explain to everyone", he whispered.

"You sure?", she asked.

He nodded and kissed her gently. She held her hand out to Gabe and he left with her. Roman looked at everyone and waited for Val's door to close.

"So?", Dean asked.

"We filed a report. Eva is also confessing to what she did and knowing what Kevin had planned, if she gets a shorter sentence. Kevin will be able to bail himself out tomorrow morning", Roman said.

"With Eva's confession, he'll go to jail for sure. Then you also have Sami", Brie said.

Roman nodded.

"How is she?", his mom asked.

"Exhausted. I'm sure having to talk about all of that tired her out.", Roman said.

Everyone nodded.

"You think I can check on her?", his mom asked.

"I think she would like that mom", he smiled.

His mom went into Val's room.

"How are you?", his dad asked.

"Just trying to let my wife know she is safe and that I won't let him anywhere near her. He's a dead man if he thinks he can touch my wife again", Roman said.

"Damn right. I'm right there with you brother", Seth said.

"Same here", Dean nodded.

"I'm going to check on my wife. Thank you everyone for being there for her", he said.

Everyone nodded. He walked into the room to see his mom holding Val as she cried. Gabriel looked on, confused.

"What's wrong with mommy?", he asked his dad.

"She was just hurt. Just hold her and tell her how much you love her, ok", he said.

His son nodded and crawled over to his mom. He hugged her.

"I love you mommy", Gabriel said.

Roman sat on her other side and placed his hand in hers. She squeezed it.

He was glad this was over with. His wife could breathe again and not have to look over her shoulder for Kevin. He knew that even if Kevin got off, WWE would fire him and he was ok with that. He wouldn't be able to get near her.


	50. Chapter 50-Happy

It has been almost a year since everything happened. Kevin was going to prison for rape. Eva got a few years for drugging her and taking the photos. She was an accomplice.

Valentina held onto the women's title till WrestleMania. She was losing it on Monday at Raw. She had to give it up, wrestling while pregnant wasn't recommended. She had found out last night after she wrestled.

She had gone to the emergency clinic in town and took Paige with her. The doctor confirmed that, yes in fact she was pregnant. Making sure the baby was ok. Thankfully she wasn't too far along.

* * *

"I don't understand why you have to lose it", Roman said, walking her down the hall.

She shrugged. Things between them have been going great. They recently bought a house in Florida to be closer to his family. Roman had surprised her with one in San Diego as well.

" _We move between places. Rey lives in San Diego and I don't want you to lose that. He's family",_ Roman had said.

She had spoken to Stephanie about announcing her pregnancy during Raw. Surprising Roman as well. Stephanie had agreed since Roman was going to cut a promo out in the ring anyway.

"Are you hurt and you don't want to tell me?", he asked.

"Roman, stop. I'm not hurt", she said smiling.

He nodded. They stayed in Gorilla till the match was over. Roman was going to call out Dean and Seth, they had main evented WrestleMania for the Universal title. Roman was still champ.

His music played and they walked out. Both had their titles on their shoulders. Getting inside the ring, he held the ropes open for her.

He delivered his promo as was written for him by his wife. Then he looked at her.

"The most important person I have to thank, other than myself of course, is my beautiful wife.", he said.

He walked up to her and got down on one knee. The fans gasped and cheered.

"Valentina Reigns, you've said yes once before, now I'm asking that you say yes again. Marry me?", he asked.

He pulled the ring out and held it up to her. It was like the one she had now, but more diamonds. She smiled. The fans chanting yes. She nodded.

"Yes", she said.

He placed the ring on her finger and stood, kissing her. She lifted the mic up to her lips.

"I have something for you too, Roman", she said.

He was confused. She looked at the crowd.

"Last night, I had my WrestleMania debut and I won.", she said.

The crowd cheered.

"But tonight, I have to relinquish my title", she said.

The crowd booed.

"Its for a good reason, I assure you", she said.

The crowd quieted down. They probably thought WWE was taking it from her. She looked at Roman.

"I'm just as confused guys", Roman said.

"I have to relinquish the title, because, I'm pregnant", she said.

Roman's smile fell before it appeared again. The fans cheered.

"Really?", he asked.

She nodded and bit her lip. He closed the space between them and lifted her, twirling her around. She laughed as he set her down again. Kissing her.

"Now, I know what you must be thinking. She wrestled last night. Yeah, I found out last night when I started feeling sick. Doctors confirmed it and also that our baby is perfectly fine. No damage done.", she said.

Roman kissed his wife again.

* * *

Once they got backstage, his family congratulated them. They didn't know either and were surprised when she announced it.

"Your going to be a big brother, Gabriel", Roman said.

He smiled and hugged his mom. Patricia was crying and hugging Val.

"So does this mean you won't be going on the road with me?", Roman asked.

"Actually, I'll still be your manager. I'll be staying by the announce team, far away from the matches. At least till the doctor says no more traveling", she said.

He nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist. His hand rubbing her bump.

* * *

 **Nine months later-**

Roman was making his way down the hospital halls. Finding his family in the waiting room.

"How are they?", his mom asked.

Roman smiled.

"Valentina and baby are doing great.", he said.

His mom nodded.

"We can actually go and see them now", he said.

He took his family down the hall and to his wife's room. They walked in and his mom gasped. Val was holding a blue and pink blanket bundle in each arm.

"What?", Sika asked.

Roman laughed softly.

"Two babies?", Gabriel asked.

Roman nodded.

"We wanted to keep baby B a secret to surprise all of you. Meet Melody and Mason.", Valentina said.

Patricia wiped her tears and went over to see them.

"May I?", she asked.

Valentina nodded and handed a baby to each grandparent. Roman sat beside her.

"You did so good", he whispered to his wife.

"You helped", she said giggled.

"You did all the work", he said.

She kissed him. Roman watched as his sisters came in and were surprised to find their mom and dad holding a baby each.

"Surprise", Roman said to them.

Dean and Seth came next with Brie and Paige. They too were surprised. Roman's phone buzzed and he looked at it. Someone from WWE had texted him if they wanted the WWE Universe to know about the babies being born. Val had kept the fans informed of everything baby since they joined Total Divas, making short YouTube videos and measuring her belly. They just didn't know it was twins either. Val and Roman wanted to keep that secret between them.

He walked over to his wife as she was finishing feeding Mason. She looked up at him.

"WWE wants a comment", Roman said, wiggling his phone.

Val nodded and looked at the twins laying between her legs. He was stretching. She really wanted to enjoy the babies just her, Roman, and Gabriel.

"We don't have to take a picture of their faces. It can be of their hands or Gabriel can lean over them and cover their faces", Roman suggested, knowing she was struggling with this.

She nodded.

"Send them a picture of their feet and let them know the names", Valentina said.

Roman nodded. Setting the twins down beside each other to get just their tiny feet. Gabriel went over to them and kissed their feet. Roman snapping a picture. He attached it to the message he wrote to go with the photo.

" _Big brother Gabriel is happy to announce that he finally has a baby sister and baby brother. Surprise WWE fans, its twins! Born this morning. Melody Rosey Reigns and Mason Caleb Reigns. Mom and dad are over the moon."_ , Roman wrote.

Once he was done sending it, he set his phone down and enjoyed his twins. Seconds later WWE posted the statement, along with the photo of Gabe kissing the twins feet. WWE added their well wishes at the bottom of the statement. Roman retweeted it and Val did the same.

Roman leaned down and kissed each twin.

"Hi my babies", he whispered.

Valentina watched him. Taking pictures when he wasn't looking. She was glad to have her family back and that the memories of Kevin didn't haunt her anymore. There were times where she would think about them, but Roman made them go away. Gabriel and the twins gave her something new to think about.

She was happy, so happy. Nothing could ruin this.


	51. Chapter 51-Thank You

If you reread this story again, thank you so much. I hope you all noticed the changes and added chapters. Thank you for the Follows/Favorites.

You've probably noticed I already deleted the original story, but I did get everyone's names who reviewed in "Never Let You Know" and thanked you for reviewing down below. Along with the ones who reviewed the new version.

Twitter: Alejandra619

 **Thanks For Reviewing:** **labinnacslove, nattiebroskette, BlondieC82, AliceLouiseVA123, takerschick, thechanlou, kitkat1488, Moxley Gal1, lourdes1694, ambrose-kohli-girl, WWEbabe1022, darkcloud77, blah96, Debwood-1999, KiaraKitty08, Ctinaisfashion, JM242014, lunaticprincess7085, Levesque-Rollins823, Alexis Black-Reigns, ROMANEMPIRE4EVER, LiLCountry24, Blue MiMi, Ne0Seoul, tophersmommy06, really241, espeon44, calwitch, xoElle23, Not-that-kinda-gurl, Kaidence, AuntieeRayRay, Guest (All), bella315, kmhappybunny240, ChaingangDiva, kayla1991270, allysonmaelynn01, Amnbama, darkcloud77**

 **ON GOING:**

 **Wild-** Roman & Quinn (only a few chapters left!)

 **Enemy Of My Enemy-** Roman & Max (sequel to **At Your Own Risk** )

 **Breathe-** Dean & Isabelle (sequel to **Dust to Dust** )


End file.
